I'll Call Out Your Name
by Narakura
Summary: Benang takdir memaksa mereka untuk berpisah. Pengorbanan besar pun harus dilakukan. Akankah berakhir bahagia? Akakuro/ Friendship/ Brothership/ Semi-Canon
1. Prolog

**I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan ayah, Tetsuya …." Sepasang iris sewarna langit menatap sendu sang ayah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima takdir yang telah dituliskan Sang Pencipta untuknya. Berusaha tegar, bocah lelaki yang baru beranjak remaja itu mencoba mengulas senyum tipis di wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar.

"Tidak … Tou-san tidak salah ... jangan pernah meminta maaf lagi nee …." Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih menyayat hati, membuat sang ayah merasa dadanya terhujam ribuan belati. Tak sanggup menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk, tangan kokoh terulur meraih makhluk rapuh yang tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan permata biru kesukaannya. Bahu mungil sang remaja direngkuh dengan hati-hati, seakan takut malaikat di depannya dapat hancur seketika jika dia melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba. Merasa itu belum cukup, helaian biru diusap sayang, mengantarkan gelenyar hangat yang menenangkan. Ingin sekali sang ayah mengurung putra bungsunya ini di dalam kamar, menguncinya, membuat sang remaja selalu disisinya. Tapi benang takdir tengah mempermainkan keluarga kecilnya, memaksa si bungsu menjauh darinya, meninggalkannya, menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Tapi kau harus berkorban sebanyak ini Tetsuya ... kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini! Ya, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, kau-" Suara itu tercekat, enggan keluar dengan lancar. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menganak sungai dari kedua mata sang ayah, membasahi wajahnya yang mulai menua dimakan usia.

"Sssstt ..."—telunjuk mungil hinggap di bibir sang ayah, membungkam kalimat lain yang hendak meluncur tanpa jeda—"… Tetsuya pasti akan membawa nii-san kembali. Tou-san jangan khawatir." Senyum malaikat lagi-lagi terulas dari belah ranum sang remaja. Membuat sang ayah mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lembut. Tak pernah dia berhenti bersyukur karena memiliki putra seperti Tetsuya. Ya, putra-putranya memang selalu membuatnya bangga.

"Ayah akan selalu berada di sisi mu dan menyayangimu. Jika hal buruk terjadi, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Anggukan diberikan sebagai respon dari perkataan sang ayah. Kecupan lembut di kening menjadi tanda perpisahan walau enggan.

.

.

"Ayah menyayangimu….sangat"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yeeahh.. Setelah lama galau mencari jati diri, akhirnya nara ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Berharap cerita abal-abal ini bisa menghibur teman2 sekalian.**

 **Nara terinspirasi dari lagunya Luck Life - Namae o Yobu Yo (I'll call out your name). Soundtrack nya Bungou Stray Dogs season 1. Entah kenapa ini lagu selalu berhasil bikin nara baper. Apalagi kalo inget hubungan Dazai-Akutagawa-Atsushi. Arrrght Dazai tega sumpah sama Akutagawa! #curcol #salahfandom #abaikan**

 **Semoga teman2 berkenan membaca. Jangan lupa rate dan review nya nee~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 Kuroko

"Tetsuya … Tetsuya …."

Tubuh mungil tersentak kaget. Dia mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara itu. Suara bariton lembut kesukaannya.

"Tetsuya … kau mendengarku?"

 _"Suara itu … nii-san?"_ Manik biru muda mengedar ke segala arah, mencari asal suara yang memanggil dirinya. Gurat waspada bercampur rindu terpancar jelas pada binar dua bola mata.

"Tetsuya …." Lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih jelas.

 _"Itu nii-san … nii-san menjemputku."_ Senyum manis terulas pada belah bibir merah muda. Kaki-kaki mungilnya mulai bergerak menyusuri lorong gelap, ditemani suara binatang malam yang mengiringi tiap derap langkah sang bocah. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya, menemui sang kakak.

"Hanya ada satu cara." Sayup-sayup suara terdengar dari sebuah ruangan, membuat langkah kaki sang bocah terhenti. Tujuan awal dirinya berkeliaran dalam kegelapanpun terganti. Dalam diam, sang bocah mulai menyimak perdebatan yang terjadi antara dua pria paruh baya.

"Tidak!"—suara itu terdengar marah—"kau harus menemukan cara lain! Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu?!"

"Apa kau ingin kondisinya seperti ini selamanya?"

"Temukan cara lain, aku akan membayar berapapun padamu … tidak, bahkan aku akan mencari dokter yang lebih hebat darimu!"

 **BRAAAKK**

Suara pintu dibanting memecah keheningan malam. Tak sempat bersembunyi, tubuh sang bocah membeku tatkala sesosok pria paruh baya menatap tajam dirinya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

.

.

.

Tit-tit-tit-tit-tit

Sepasang permata indah sewarna langit musim panas terbuka lebar, hela nafas panjang dihembus kasar, tubuh mungil dipaksa bangun, tangan putih bak porselen terulur untuk mematikan _alarm_ yang sedari tadi berdering nyaring tanpa ampun. Pukul 07.00 pagi, sudah waktunya dia untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswa SMP Teiko dan dia tidak boleh terlambat.

.

.

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 1 KUROKO**

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus memainkan helaian biru muda. Langkah kaki mengalun anggun mendekati gerbang sebuah sekolah ternama di kota Tokyo. Beberapa orang beruntung tampak memperhatikan penampilannya yang terdefinisi sebagai malaikat jatuh dari nirwana. Siapakah manusia di bumi ini yang mampu menolak pesonanya? Kulit putih mulus bak porselen mahal menutupi setiap lekuk tubuh sang remaja. Sepasang mata biru langit jernih tak berawan menjadi jendela hati bagi setiap insan yang hendak bertemu tatap. Tubuh mungil—terkesan amat rapuh—sangat menggoda untuk dipeluk. Belum lagi surai langitnya yang terlihat lembut bak permen kapas, membuat jemari siapapun gatal untuk ingin mengusapnya sayang.

Langkah kaki tetap mengalun tanpa ragu memasuki area sekolah, menghiraukan berbagai tatapan murid yang tidak sengaja menyadari keberadaanya. Tujuannya hanya satu, aula sekolah dimana para murid baru akan disambut, sebelum tiba-tiba—

 **Bruukk**

—seseorang menabraknya telak, membuat tubuh ringkih terhempas cukup keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara bariton lembut menyapa, diiringi uluran tangan kepada sang biru muda.

 **Deg**

 _"Suara itu …."_ Kepala mendongak seketika, mempertemukan iris langit dengan heterokrom dalam tatapan lembut. Iris langit membulat sepersekian detik, menatap nanar remaja bersurai crimson di depannya sebelum kembali berekspresi datar.

"Ah, terimakasih …"—tangan mungil terulur, bermaksud menerima uluran tangan dari remaja tersangka penabrakan—"aku baik-baik saja … etto …."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Hmm … kalau begitu … Akashi-kun?" Senyum manis tersungging di bibir, senyum yang tanpa sengaja berhasil mencuri sedikit atensi dari remaja stoberi. Sebuah anggukan didapat sebagai balasan, surai langit bersiap untuk beranjak ke aula setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Tunggu … kau belum memberitahuku namamu!", ucap sang remaja, menghentikan langkah surai langit menjauh.

"Kuroko … Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-kun.", jawabnya sambil menunduk sopan dan segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan remaja beriris gold-crimson yang masih bergeming.

.

.

"Jadi … Tetsuya, eh?" Senyum tipis terulas. Tatap mata fokus memandang punggung remaja mungil yang kian menjauh. Tersadar dari lamunan, raut wajah kembali dibuat tegas, memperkokoh aura kepemimpinan—atau intimidasi untuk sebagian orang —pada diri sang remaja, hingga dirinya tak menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan sorot terluka.

 **0^0**

Sesak, itulah hal pertama yang dirasakannya ketika dirinya harus memanggil sang kakak dengan marganya sendiri. Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang berlari kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar dari kungkungan tulang iga. Sungguh dia tak menyangka bahwa orang pertama yang harus dikenalnya di sekolah ini adalah sang kakak. Tidak … bukannya dia tidak ingin bertemu sang kakak, karena memang itulah tujuannya datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo. Tapi tidak secepat ini, dia sama sekali belum siap. Kini ia merasa sang takdir benar-benar ingin mempermainkan dirinya.

Langkah kaki yang tadinya akan diseret menuju aulapun berganti destinasi menjadi atap sekolah yang sunyi. Pandangan dibawa menerawang jauh, membuat sinar hangat sang mentari menerpa dua permata azure yang tengah menyorot teduh. Sebutir kristal jernih mengalir menuruni pipi pucat sang remaja, ingatan menuntunnya pada kejadian di musim semi.

 _[Duduk di sebuah ruangan, seseorang tengah sibuk menyiapkan berkas yang memuat jati diri barunya. "Jadi … Kuroko-kah? Kenapa kau memilih nama itu?", tanya orang itu pada si surai langit._

 _"Karena …"—sepasang iris biru muda menatap jauh keluar jendela—"aku ingin melindungi keluargaku dari balik bayangan. Seperti kata kuro … yang berarti hitam." Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi bibir sang remaja. Senyuman yang menampilkan kesedihan dan pengharapan—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai senyum miris, sebuah senyum yang ditujukan untuk mengasihani diri sendiri.]_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau juga membolos ya?", sapa sebuah suara. "Kau tidak berniat bunuh dirikan?" Seorang remaja bersurai biru gelap dan berkulit eksotis muncul dari balik bayang-bayang. Iris biru tuanya memicing curiga pada entitas mungil yang berdiri tak jauh memunggunginya.

Helaian langit bergoyang, mengikuti gelengan kepala dari sang pemilik. Iris biru muda menatap bingung remaja bertubuh tegap yang kini berjalan malas ke arahnya. _"Apa aku seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri?"_ , batinnya heran.

"Aomine Daiki, kau juga siswa baru kan?" Anggukan didapat sebagai jawaban, tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut si surai langit.

"Apa kau bisu? Dari tadi kau hanya menjawabku dengan bahasa tubuh.", ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala, bosan.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku ini, tapi ibuku melarangku untuk berbicara dengan orang asing.", jawabnya dengan nada datar dan berhasil membuat pelipis Aomine berdenyut, kesal. "Hei, bukankah aku sudah menyebutkan namaku tadi!"

"Ah, benar juga. Jadi … Aomine-kun?", tanyanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Ya, dan kau? Siapa namamu?" Tak dipungkiri, Aomine merasa agak tertarik dengan remaja biru muda di hadapannya ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Aomine merasa ingin—

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Aomine-kun." Kepala menunduk dengan sopan sebagai ikitad baik pertemanan.

"Jadi, Tetsu kah?"—senyum lebar merekah di wajah remaja berkulit tan—"senang bertemu dengan mu", ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut helaian biru muda, gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat Tetsuya tertegun beberapa saat.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, kurasa sambutannya sudah akan selesai."

— melindungi sang remaja.

 **0^0**

Siapa yang menyangka, Aomine Daiki, remaja yang ditemuinya di atap tadi juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. Kini sang remaja berkulit tan itu tengah duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Haaaaaaah …." Helaan nafas terdengar dari Aomine, membuat atensi remaja bersurai langit—yang sebelumnya menatap ke luar jendela—teralih padanya.

"Tetsu, apa kau tidak bosan menatap jendela terus? Ahh, benar juga"—mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari tasnya—"kurasa majalah ini bisa mengusir rasa bosan, apa kau mau lihat?", ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah _gravure_ pada Tetsuya.

Mata biru langit mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna informasi tentang majalah yang sedang digenggam teman barunya. Majalah itu ber-cover seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan dada besar dan memakai bikini. Tunggu, otak polos Tetsuya belum bisa mencerna majalah apa itu. _"Apa itu majalah fashion?"_ , batin Tetsuya.

"Itu …"—kepala ditelengkan ke kiri, jari telunjuk diletakkan di dagu—"majalah apa, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine termangu melihat pose berpikir ala Tetsuya. Sungguh dia merutuki dirinya yang hampir saja mencemari kepolosan malaikat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gugup, remaja tan itupun menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lu-lupakan Tetsu, i-itu bukan apa-apa … ha ha ha", jawabnya canggung.

"Begitukah?" —menatap Aomine polos—"Kalau begitu baiklah.", ucapnya sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar? Ataukah dia sebaiknya ikut saja ke luar negeri bersama sepupunya? Helain biru muda bergoyang dihembus angin yang masuk dari jendela terbuka. Suasana yang sungguh damai, hingga tak sadar dirinya terbuai ke alam mimpi.

 _[Hari itu semuanya berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Bocah bersurai langit dengan tubuh mungil tampak duduk diam dikelilingi para remaja lain yang menunjukkan sikap protektif._

 _"Lebih baik Tetsuya ikut dengan kami ke luar negeri. Itu akan lebih baik untuk perkembangannya." ucap sebuah suara memecah keheningan._

 _"Tidak, lebih baik Tetsuya tinggal bersama kami saja, dengan begitu dia tidak akan kesepian karena ditemani sepupunya yang lain." Suara lain mulai menginterupsi, memperebutkan entitas biru muda yang menatap dengan polos._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Masaomi?" —seseorang ikut menyumbang suara—"Tetsuya tidak mungkin tinggal di sini dengan situasi saat ini."_

 _Pria paruh baya, Akashi Masaomi, diam termenung. Pandangannya lurus menatap si bungsu yang diam membisu, tak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan paman dan bibinya. Masaomi bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekat ke sosok mungil yang tengah dikelilingi sepupu-sepupunya, bak semut mengerubungi gula. Tangan kokoh meraih sang buah hati, lutut ditekuk guna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemilik permata azure._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" Suara bariton mengalun lembut, sarat dengan emosi menguras hati. Tatapan sendu terpancar dari dua mata rubi sang ayah._

 _Iris sewarna langit mengerjap pelan, "Tetsuya ingin bersama nii-san." Singkat dan jelas, itulah jawaban si mungil. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membungkam mulut semua orang. Sebuah kalimat yang menoreh luka pada setiap insan yang mendengarnya.]_

"Aku … ingin bersama nii-san." , bisiknya lirih.

.

.

Sebuah tekad telah dipegang teguh, berbagai cara akan ditempuh hanya untuk meraih sang kakak yang tengah 'tertidur'. Dia akan membawa nii-sannya kembali, dia akan menyatukan keluarganya lagi, pasti. Janjinya di depan makam sang ibu pasti akan terpenuhi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review**

Upah: dimana-mana kamu nyampah ya umi chan. Kalau mau kabur tolong sampahnya sekalian di bawa donk :v

Tahapalahnamnya: sudah terjawab ya pertanyaan nya :D Kayaknya gampang banget ketebak..hiks *nangis dipojokan*

ShirShira: sepertinya begitu :v Udah kejawab ya… hihihihi

May Angelf: huah makasih, nara tersandung. Makasih juga masukannya may chan~ ^^

 **Huaaahh akhirnya selesai juga. Nara bikin satu chapter aja ngos-ngosan, dan ujung-ujungnya cuma dapat 1500an kata, padahal ceritanya masih panjang..hiks. Maafkan nara nee~ #nanges**

 **Di chapter ini mulai ada sesuatu yang terkuak, entah itu apa.**

 **Adakah para reader yang merasa pusing setelah membacanya?karena jujur nara pusing. #ditimpuk**

 **Makasih yang udah favorite, follow dan review cerita ini. Nara ga nyangka kalo ada yang baca fic abal nara ini. #terhura**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur teman2 semua. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 Kelahiran Sang Phantom bag1

Merah, itulah hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh permata azurenya. Bau amis dan anyir menguar dari berbagai sudut ruang, memaksa dirinya untuk menahan napas sejenak demi menghalau rasa mual yang mulai mendera. Mencoba bergerak namun sia-sia, tubuh mungilnya terasa kebas dan mati rasa. Kepalanya berdenyut, bagai dihantam ribuan garda.

Tak ingin menyerah, iris sewarna langit mengedar ke segala arah, mencari sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sei-nii…," rintihnya dalam balut garmen bermandikan darah.

.

.

Berdiri di sana sesosok remaja bersurai crimson. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pisau. Iris rubinya memandang kosong pada tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di sekitarnya—tak bernyawa.

 _"_ _Tetsu—ya"_

.

.

Lalu gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 2 Kelahiran sang phantom bag1**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai langit bergoyang pelan dihembus sepoi angin musim panas. Terik matahari tak pernah menyurutkan langkahnya untuk berjalan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo demi segelas _Vanilla Milkshake_ kesukaan. Itulah yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan setiap pulang sekolah dan di akhir pekan.

"Kau sangat bersemangat, Tetsu," ucap seorang pemuda tan yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Apa milkshakenya memang seenak itu?"

Langkah kaki terhenti, tubuh mungil berbalik guna menatap sang pemuda tan dengan ekspresi mengernyit, heran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya kepada pemuda bersurai biru tua yang menjulang tinggi bak menara.

Bingung, Aomine pun hanya mengangkat bahu. Sulit sekali untuk berbicara dengan benar jika objek bicaranya adalah makhluk mungil di sebelahnya kini.

"Oh ya, Aomine-kun," —jarinya menggaruk kening seraya berpikir—"apa tidak apa bila kau selalu menemaniku ke Majiba?" tanyanya ragu. Tetsuya agak tak habis pikir dengan Aomine yang selalu memaksa mengantarnya—atau lebih tepat mengawalnya—ke Majiba setiap kali dirinya berkata ingin ke sana. Tetsuya tentu aja tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, apalagi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu.

"Haah?" —tangan kekar mendarat lembut pada helaian biru muda—"Tentu saja tidak apa, lagi pula …" Kata-katanya terhenti, iris samuderanya memandang lekat langit tak berawan.

"Ah, sudahlah … ayo masuk," ucapnya seraya mendorong pintu sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Menurut, Tetsuya mengikuti pemuda kekar di depannya. menunggu dengan sabar sang pemuda yang tengah mengantri pesanan.

"Ini pesanan mu, Tetsu. Satu _Vanilla Milkshake_ ukuran besar." Sebuah minuman dingin berwadah putih diletakkan di depan si remaja mungil yang langsung menyesapnya dengan nikmat tepat setelah berterimakasih.

"Pelan-pelan, Tetsu, kau akan tersedak!"

Acuh, Tetsuya tetap menyesap minumannya dengan khidmat. Menghiraukan tatap mata jengkel dari pemilik iris samudera. Sungguh, bersama si biru muda benar-benar menguras kesabaran. Tak ingin larut dalam pemborosan emosi, pemuda tan itu kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin ikut klub apa?"

Permata azure menatap Aomine datar. Tentu saja dia telah memutuskan akan ikut klub apa.

"Tentu saja, Aomine-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kau yakin akan ikut klub itu?" tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bukannya dia meremehkan, Aomine hanya tak yakin makhluk mungil tak berotot di hadapannya akan mampu bertahan pada keganasan latihan neraka di klub mereka nantinya. Namun sorot mata penuh tekad dari si mungil menjadi jawaban.

Seakan mengerti, Aomine mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa mengadalkanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Ya, ia akan mengikuti klub itu. Klub yang akan membuat dirinya bisa terus memandang sosok remaja yang selalu ia rindukan. Klub yang akan membawanya lebih dekat kepada sang kakak.

Klub basket Teiko.

 **0^0**

Aomine tak pernah merasa segusar ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana sahabat mungilnya mengikuti ujian masuk klub basket Teiko. Apakah sang sahabat baik-baik saja? Di tingkat manakah sang sahabat akan di tempatkan? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Aomine sama sekali tak berharap lebih bahwa Tetsuya bisa masuk lapis satu—dimana dirinya berada. Kemampuan Tetsuya sangat kurang, walaupun dia memiliki dasar bermain yang cukup baik. Hal itu diperburuk dengan tubuhnya yang lemah, rasanya Aomine tak rela makhluk mungil itu harus berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola.

Langkah kaki diseret malas menuju gym dimana pemain inti bermain. Ya, pemuda tan itu langsung didaulat menjadi pemain inti begitu dirinya bergabung. Tak hanya dirinya, masih ada tiga orang lain yang mengalami nasib serupa.

Pintu gym dibuka, iris samudera mengedar keseluruh ruangan, mencari entitas biru muda yang mungkin saja tersembunyi dibalik tubuh-tubuh kekar. Sahabatnya itu memang agak senang muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati, karena itu ketajaman mata menjadi kunci.

Nihil, harusnya dia sudah tau hal itu tak mungkin, walau dirinya sendiri juga berharap dapat bermain bersama sang sahabat.

"Kau terlambat, Aomine," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai zamrud, Midorima Shintarou. Iris hijaunya memicing tak suka pada entititas gelap yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Berisik, Midorima. Urus dirimu sendiri," ujarnya tak peduli seraya pergi menuju _bench,_ membuat pelipis sang zamrud berdenyut.

"Ah iya, apakah ada yang lolos ke lapis pertama pada seleksi pagi tadi?" tanyanya pada makhluk hijau berkacamata tanpa rasa bersalah. Sepertinya Aomine tak sadar jika dirinya membuat si zamrud kesal.

"Tidak ada. Mereka hanya sanggup masuk di lapis dua dan tiga, nanodayo," jawab Midorima sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Begitu ya?" Langkah kaki dibawa menuju lapangan, bersiap untuk memulai latihannya yang tertunda.

Midorima mengangguk, "Apa ada seseorang yang kau tunggu, nanodayo?"

"Tidak juga," ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya kini sibuk mendribel bola dan menggiring benda orange tersebut ke dekat ring.

 **Draaak**

Sebuah _dunk_ yang kuat dari Aomine. Bola orange tersebut masuk dengan mulus dan menggelinding di lapangan.

.

.

From: Tetsuya, K

Subjek: Hasil seleksi klub basket

Aku gagal, Aomine-kun. Aku hanya ditempatkan di lapis tiga. Tapi aku takkan menyerah. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras. Aku berjanji akan segera masuk ke lapis satu dan bermain bersamamu.

.

.

 _Aku menunggumu, Tetsu._

 **0^0**

"Bagaimana dengan hasil seleksi hari ini, Shintarou?"

Sesosok pemuda bersurai crimson tampak duduk di samping sebuah jendela. Papan sogi tergeletak pasrah di depannya.

"Belum ada yang memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk masuk lapis pertama, nanodayo," jawab si surai zamrud kalem. Iris hijaunya manatap jari-jemari pemuda bersurai crimson yang masih asyik memainkan bidak-bidak sogi.

"Bisakah aku melihat daftar nama pemain-pemain tersebut?" Tangan kokoh terulur, menyambut beberapa lembar perkamen yang diserahkan remaja bersurai zamrud.

Manik dwiwarna mulai memeriksa tiap lembar kertas, membaca satu-persatu nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Entah apa yang dicarinya, dirinya juga merasa heran. Namun intuisinya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik—dan intuisinya tak pernah salah.

Heterokrom itu menyipit saat menyadari sebuah nama yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Kuroko … Tetsuya?" ucapnya terbata. Midorima berjengit saat nama itu terapal dari sosok wakil kapten basketnya. Senyum tipis terulas dari belah ranum sang wakil kapten—yang bagi Midorima lebih tampak sebagai seringai menakutkan.

 _"_ _Since I always win, I always right"_

"Ini akan menjadi lebih menarik," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang akan lebih menarik, nanodayo?" Iris hijau Midorima tampak berkilat berbahaya. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi, tapi tidak jika menyangkut orang itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku berpikir beberapa anggota klub basket kita ada yang menarik."

Lembaran kertas diserahkan pada Midorima, sedangkan perhatiannya kembali dialihkan pada bidak-bidak sogi yang sempat terabaikan.

"Kau boleh pergi, Shintarou," perintahnya kepada Midorima yang masih bergeming di depannya.

Tak ingin membantah, langkah kaki dibawa pergi menjauh, meninggalkan sang remaja bersurai crimson sendirian. Sungguh ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi berada di ruang tadi, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya terpasung, enggan untuk bergerak seinchi pun.

Langkah kaki tergesa menyusuri koridor yang mulai sunyi. Jelas saja, matahari sebentar lagi akan segera menuju ke peraduan. Hanya klub basket yang cukup gila lantaran masih mengadakan latihan hingga larut malam. Kapten setengah setan dan wakil setannya memang sungguh luar biasa jika disuruh menyusun menu latihan.

 _"_ _Kuroko … Tetsuya?"_

Tertegun, langkahnya terhenti saat ucapan sang wakil kapten—Akashi Seijuurou—di ruang kelas tadi kembali mengusik pikirannya. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh pada ujung cakrawala yang mulai dihiasi semburat merah dan jingga, menggantikan langit biru tak berawan yang sangat disukainya—kini dan dulu, baik sekarang dan masa lalu.

.

.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berada di sisimu nanodayo!"

Helaian biru muda bergoyang seiring gelengan kepala dari pemiliknya. "Tidak Midorima-kun. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap berada di sisi nii-san. Berjanjilah padaku." Senyum itu lagi, sejak kapan remaja mungil di depannya ini menjadi murah senyum? Midorima tak habis pikir dengan sikap keras kepala dari si biru muda yang tak pernah mau mendengar perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari remaja bersurai klorofil, merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat untuk meruntuhkan sikap keras si mungil. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi, aku akan terus mengawasimu nanodayo." Senyum manis mengembang, kali ini senyum itu terlihat tulus dan hangat. "Terima kasih, _Shintarou-nii."_ Tubuh ringkih berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari sang surai zamrud yang menatap sendu kepergiannya.

 _"_ _Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, Tetsuya."_

.

.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, sadar akan dirinya yang baru saja melamunkan masa lalu. Helaan nafas lelah dihembus kasar, berusaha mengusir bayangan si surai langit yang akhir-akhir ini sangat rajin menyambangi pikirannya.

Lelah, tentu saja Midorima lelah—apalagi jika menyangkut makhluk biru mungil bak malaikat, kelelahannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Belum lagi dia harus menghadapi setan merah yang sering membuatnya senam jantung, jika begini terus bisa-bisa Midorima mati muda.

Sorot mata kembali tertuju pada lembayung senja. Menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan surai hijaunya. Menikmati hangat sang surya yang mulai bersembunyi, berganti tugas dengan sang bulan dan bintang di malam nanti.

Tanpa ia sadari, bisikan lirih mengalun dalam hati.

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu, nanodayo."_

Berharap sang angin akan menyampaikan keluh kesahnya—

.

.

—pada sosok mungil di luar sana.

 **0^0**

Suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu mewarnai sebuah gym yang digunakan anggota klub basket lapis tiga. Walau langit kian gelap, dua makhluk putih hitam dalam balutan warna biru berbeda itu tak berniat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Keringat mengalir deras, menetes di lantai gym yang berwarna coklat kayu. Baju mereka basah, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh kekar sang pemilik iris samudera, dan lekuk tubuh mempesona untuk sang pemilik iris biru muda.

Kulit putih bak porselen itu berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu gym yang terang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlatih selama tiga jam bersama makhluk gelap di ujung lapangan, namun kemajuan tak kunjung didapatkan.

"Kita istirahat dulu, Tetsu," ajak Aomine pada si biru muda. Botol minum yang ada di _bench_ ia letakkan di samping Tetsuya yang kini tengah berbaring sembari mengatur nafas. Wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Terimakasih, Aomine-kun," ucapnya seraya meneguk cairan isotonik yang dibawakan Aomine tadi.

"Jadi kau di sini, Daiki." Sebuah suara sarat intimidasi mengalihkan atensi. Di depan pintu gym, berdiri tiga orang pemuda bersurai warna warni. Seorang dari mereka yang paling pendek dan bersurai crimson diyakini merupakan pemilik dari suara mengancam dan menegakkan bulu roma tadi.

"Ah, Akashi … kami berdua sedang berlatih basket," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Tetsuya yang sekarang duduk bersila di belakangnya.

"Are … Berdua?" tanya si surai ungu bingung saat menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Aomine tadi dan tak ada orang di sana. Apa Aomine ini gila? Dilihat darimanapun dia sedang sendiri di gym itu.

"Mine-chin kebanyakan makan Mai-chan nee~ Otaknya jadi senewen," ucap pemuda bersurai ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, dengan nada malasnya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar bak seorang Titan dalam model manja.

"May-chan bukan makanan, nanodayo!" sambung Midorima geram. Tangannya terangkat seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sambil membuang muka.

"Terserah mido-chin~" Kini tangan besar itu sibuk membuka sebungkus keripik kentang yang sejak tadi dia pegang.

Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya, pening. Tingkah teman-teman basketnya memang tak ada yang normal hingga tak sadar akan tingkahnya sendiri yang kelewat tak normal.

"Daiki tidak sendirian, Atsushi. Kau harus melihatnya dengan seksama. Ada seorang remaja mungil yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya," jelas Seijuurou degan sabar.

"Are … di tim basket kita ada orang sepertinya?" ujarnya sambil memfokuskan pandangan. Benar saja, kini dia melihar remaja mungil yang kini berdiri di belakang Aomine. Seorang remaja bersurai biru muda bak permen kapas dan berkulit putih bak porselen. Air liur Murasakibara menetes, membayangkan betapa lembut dan manis surai biru muda itu.

"Dia bukan makanan, Atsushi."

Merajuk karena larangan Seijuurou, Murasakibara kini mulai sibuk kembali dengan kripik kentangnya.

"Doumo, Akashi-kun," ucap Tetsuya sopan seraya menundukkan kepala, hingga permata azure indah tersebut hilang tertutup helai biru muda.

Seijuurou mengangguk, tatapnya kini terarah pada Aomine yang penasaran bagaimana sahabatnya bisa mengenal wakil kapten setan mereka.

"Aku tak sengaja menabraknya pada hari penyambutan murid baru," jelas Seijuurou seakan menjawab tatap curiga pemuda tan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Daiki? Kau tampak jarang berada di gym lapis satu." Mata heterokrom menyipit curiga, bersiap menangkap tiap gerak gerik yang menyiratkan dusta.

"Ah, aku di sini menemani Tetsu berlatih. Lagi pula lapis satu terlalu sesak, lalu aku berpikir 'kenapa aku tak berlatih di gym ini saja?'" ucapnya jujur.

"Tumben kau pintar, Aomine." Midorima menatapnya tak suka, lalu beralih pada surai langit yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, selain itu Tetsu adalah sahabatku. Aku dan dia teman sekelas, benarkan Tetsu?" Aomine menatap Tetsuya dengan senyum lebar seraya mengacak lembut surai biru mudanya. Tetsuya mengangguk, membuat senyum Aomine semakin lebar hingga tak sadar aura hitam yang menguar dari pemuda hijau dan crimson di depannya.

Berusaha mengontrol emosi, Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya lekat, mengamati setiap bagian tubuhnya dari kapala hingga kaki. Perbuatan yang tak lepas dari perhatian si surai zamrud.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau memperlihatkan permainanmu padaku," ucapnya pada Tetsuya.

"Sedangkan kalian, angkat kaki kalian dari gym ini sekarang juga. Aku perlu bicara berdua dengannya." Sorot matanya menajam saat memandang satu persatu rekan basketnya.

"Tapi Akashi, kau—"

"Ini perintah, shintarou!"

Tak ingin kehilangan nyawa, langkah kaki diseret keluar denagn enggan. Meninggalkan dua remaja kurang tinggi yang kini asyik berduaan di dalam gym.

"Tunjukkan permainan basketmu padaku, Tetsuya."

Mengerti, Tetsuya mulai menunjukkan hasil latihannya bersama Aomine dan juga bersama sang kakak di masa lalu. Tetsuya mendribel bolanya pelan,lalu mencoba untuk memasukkan benda orange itu ke dalam ring, namun gagal.

Kecewa, wajah rupawan ditekuk cemberut akibat gagal memperlihatkan yang terbaik pada sang kakak. Sorot matanya sendu, menatap lantai kayu yang membisu.

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang sepertimu sebelumnya," ucap Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

Sontak kepala bersurai langit terangkat untuk bertemu tatap dengan iris heterokrom sang kakak. Wajahnya menatap polos Seijuurou, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aku tau kau telah berlatih keras selama ini, dan sepertinya kau memiliki dasar basket yang cukup kuat." Helaian biru mengangguk. Tentu saja, bukankah dulu okaa-san dan Seijuurou yang mengajarinya?

"Tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berada di dekatmu. Normalnya, semakin sering seseorang berlatih, maka keberadaannya akan semakin kuat, tapi ini berbeda denganmu, Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanmu." Langkah kakinya mendekat, memangkas jarak dirinya dengan si mungil. Mengamati dengan seksama wajah polos sang biru muda yang selalu mencuri atensinya.

"Ini bukanlah kelemahan," —sambungnya—"tapi kau bisa memanfaatkannya. Jika kau bisa mengembangkannya, aku yakin ini bisa menjadi senjata yang hebat bagi tim kita."

"Mengembangkan hilangnya hawa keberadaanku? Apa itu bisa?" tanya Tetsuya ragu.

"Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, aku hanya bisa menuntunmu sampai di sini." Langkah kaki dibawa menjauh, mengundang sorot mata sendu pada si surai langit. Baru kali ini dia bisa kembali berbincang-bincang dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama bersama sang kakak.

"Aah," —Seijuurou menoleh—"Jika kau telah menemukan jawabannya, temui aku," ucapnya sebelum keluar meninggalkan gym. Membiarkan Tetsuya yang masih bergeming hingga pemuda tan kembali masuk untuk mengajaknya pulang sebelum malam bertambah larut.

"Tetsu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat sang sahabat diam terpaku. "Apa yang dilakukan Akashi padamu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun," jawabnya saat tersadar dari lamunan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Ini sudah cukup larut," ucapnya seraya membereskan pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di bench.

"Ah, maaf Aomine-kun, kurasa hari ini kita tak bisa pulang bersama, aku ingin mampir ke toko buku." Langkahnya dengan cekatan merapikan beberapa bola yang berserakan di lapangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan. Kau berhati-hatilah."

.

.

Kini, inilah kesempatan dirinya untuk selangkah lebih dekat pada sang kakak.

 **0^0**

"Apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou padamu, nanodayo?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing mengagetkan Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau tampak berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang bangunan dan tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Akashi-kun hanya memberi tahuku tentang apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk tim," jawab Tetsuya jujur. Iris langitnya menatap Midorima dengan pandangan lelah, dan Midorima tahu benar apa yang tengah dirasakan remaja mungil tersebut sekarang.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin penjelasanmu!" Iris hijau berkilat marah. Remaja bersurai lumut itu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan makhluk mungil minim ekspresi di hadapannya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Nada suaranya meninggi, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ya, dia bisa berubah seperti ini hanya karena 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dengan segala tingkah ajaibnya.

"Aku … hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan nii-san", ucapnya lirih. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat kedua iris langitnya tertutup helaian langit biru.

"Tapi kau tidak harus ikut ekskul basketkan? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa kerasnya latihan basket di Teiko nanodayo?" ujar si surai zamrud sambil mengurut pelipisnya, pening.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Midorima-kun. Aku janji." Iris biru muda bertemu dengan hijau lumut. Midorima dapat melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua mata sang remaja.

"Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa lemah fisikmu itu, nanodayo? Dan kini kau memaksakan tubuhmu untuk berlatih keras—selama tiga jam. Jangan kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" Midorima benar-benar kesal, seingatnya dulu Tetsuya tidak sekeras kepala ini. Apakah semakin bertambah umur maka tingkat kebatuannya juga meningkat? Tinggal menunggu tingkat kekerasannya menjadi 9 dalam skala Mors maka kepala Tetsuya mungkin bisa dijual dengan harga mahal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Midorima-kun. Aku bisa menjaga diri dan,"—senyum tipis terulas—"terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kaki mungil dibawa pergi, meninggalkan remaja bersurai zamrud yang masih terpaku. Iris hijaunya menatap jengkel kepergian si sosok mungil.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku 'nii-san', nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku ingin dipanggil begitu," gerutunya pada pemilik azure yang telah menghilang ditelan gelap malam.

Bergaul dengan makhluk dekil tampaknya telah melunturkan sopan santun si mungil.

 **0^0**

Senyum manis tak henti hentinya tersungging dari bibir plumnya. Tetsuya bahagia, tadi adalah ke dua kalinya ia bertemu dengan sang kakak, Akashi Seijuurou. Lebih bahagia lagi saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Seijuurou mengingatnya dan sama sekali tidak melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka. Sungguh Tetsuya ingin terbang sekarang juga, layaknya gadis puber yang baru saja di _notice_ keberadaannya oleh sang pujaan.

"Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, aku hanya bisa menuntunmu sampai di sini," gumam Tetsuya pada diri sendiri.

"Kata-kata itu—"

 _"_ _Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, Tetsuya. Nii-san hanya bisa menuntunmu sampai di sini. Temukanlah jawabannya dengan kekuatanmu, dan kau akan menjadi lebih kuat."_

"—sama seperti Sei-nii!"

.

.

"Aku akan menemukan jawabannya, Sei-nii. Aku akan segera menyusulmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Iris azurenya kini menatap takjub langit malam yang dihiasi begitu banyak bintang. Cahaya bulan purnama jatuh menyinari sosoknya yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan—enggan untuk beranjak pulang meski malam kian menjelang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **May Angelf:** Makasih. Makasih udah baca, makasih juga udah selalu dengerin curhatan ga penting nara. Ini udah lanjut :D

 **Akiko Daisy** : Iya, nara juga bingung kok yang bikin. Soalnya baru chap2 awal. Mohon bersabar nee daisy chan ^^

 **Hyuann:** Hueee…nara terharu ada yang gap using. Makasih udah baca dan review ne hyuann-chan

 **CeiCuyaCelamanya:** makasih, iya ini udah update kok cei-chan ^^

 **Tetsuya21:** iya banyak rahasia, tapi nanti dikit2 keungkap kok. Btw yang chap ini udh panjang lo.. ^^

 **Tahapalahnamanya:** amiinnn. Nara juga maunya gitu kok. Pokoknya akakuro harus bersama! #nahlo

 **Yeaaay, I'll call out your name update lagi. Berharap mampu menghibur para pembaca yang berbudi. Adakah yang menanti?**

 **Chapter ini cukup panjang karena semi-canon. Menceritakan perjalanan Tetsuya tersayang dalam menemukan potensinya, tentu saja dengan petunjuk abang sei seorang. #eaaa**

 **Nara di sini cuma mau bilang, kalo I'll Call out your name ini semi canon yang ga canon. /Apa sih?!**

 **Maksudnya, ada beberapa adegan yang diambil dari canon, tapi diubah demi mendukung cerita. Jadi ya gitu lah..mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan rate cerita nara ini. Berharap kalian masih setia menunggu, walau ceritanya tak pantas ditunggu :v #pundungdipojokan**

 **Oke, Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


	4. Chapter 3 Kelahiran Sang Phantom bag2

Hujan pertama di musim semi adalah hujan terindah yang mungkin jarang kau temui. Bagaimana tidak? Tetesan hujan sejernih kristal membasahi kelopak sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indah, meninggalkan kesan segar yang menggugah penglihatan. Rerumutan hijau bak permadani dibasahi air layaknya tetesan embun pagi, kemilau diterpa sinar mentari. Langit biru tak berawan terbentang luas, bagai goresan kanvas dari seorang seniman ternama. Mungkinkah sang hujan telah menyapu habis segala cela dan noda yang membayanginya? Seakan tak mau kalah, hamparan tanah basah menyajikan bau khas petrikor yang menenangkan, menguar, menggelitik indera penciuman untuk menghirupnya buas sambil meresapi setiap pemandangan indah yang tercipta di tengah hiruk pikuk kota.

Jauh disebuah apartemen sederhana, seorang remaja tengah duduk diam di depan sebuah jendela. Mata kelabunya mengedar ke segala arah, mengamati, mengawasi, memicing curiga dengan tatapan bengis. Tak boleh ada satupun yang terlewati, semua harus aman terkendali. Ya, semua harus sesuai dengan rencana, atau dirinya nanti hanya akan tinggal nama.

 _Smartphone_ dalam saku celana berdering, memecah atensi si kelabu yang tengah menatap syahdu pada entitas biru di seberang sana. Enggan, pandangan mata teralih guna melihat si penelepon yang mengganggu aktivitas paginya. Hanya dua kemungkinan, si sinting atau si sarap. Mata kelabu memicing, mendapati nama Lucifer tertera pada layar. Salah satu iblis yang mampu menghancurkan hidupnya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Moshi-mosh—"

'Kau lama … apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Asyik memandangi Tetsuya-ku?'

"Maksudmu _Tetsuya-ku_?!"

'Tentu saja Tetsuya-ku! Ahh Sudahlah, ini takkan ada habisnya. Jadi bagaimana kabarnya?'

Sang remaja kelabu kesal, ingin mengumpat namun takut kualat. Genggaman tangan pada _smartphone_ pun menguat demi melampiaskan amarah yang siap berkobar.

"Tak ada yang aneh, kau bisa percaya padaku."

'Ingat, selalu awasi dia dan laporkan setiap detail yang terjadi kepadaku. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, aku akan tahu kapanpun jika kau tak melakukan tugasmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengerti?'

 _"_ _Damn, dasar iblis!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

'Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau sedang mengataiku—dan satu lagi, jangan sampai ada yag curiga."

"Tentu saja~"

Seringai bengis terpatri. Walau si penelepon tadi nyaris membuat dirinya sebal setengah mati, namun tak pernah dia sebahagia ini. Masih menatap ke seberang jalan, seorang remaja bersurai langit kini tengah bersiap menuju sekolah. Langkah kakinya mengayun anggun, begitu mempesona memanjakan mata.

"Ah, sudah waktunya bukan? Jadi—" Iris kelabu menatap jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan. _Smartphone_ di genggaman kembali dimasukkan ke saku calana.

.

.

"—mari kita bermain-main~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 2 Kelahiran sang phantom bag2**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki diseret menuju sebuah gym. Berbekal dengan keyakinan dan ketetapan hati yang sudah diasahnya beberapa hari ini, Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk menemui sang kakak yang tengah berlatih.

Gugup, tentu saja Tetsuya gugup. Tetsuya takut akan mengecewakan sang kakak, walau sang kakak pun aslinya tak pernah merasa punya adik sepertinya. Sungguh ironis memang, tapi jalan takdir mensuratkan hal demikian untuk terjadi, dan dia haus mampu menjalani.

Sebuah suara lembut terlantun, mencoba menarik perhatian seseorang, namun sayang, dilirik saja dia tidak. Apa suaranya terlalu kecil hingga setiap orang tetap bergeming? Apa hawa keberadaannya setipis _tenshi_ hingga tak ada yang menyadari?

Tak ingin menyerah, Tetsuya kembali membuka suara. "A-ano~" ucapnya lagi kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas berada tepat di depannya, namun responnya tetap nihil.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana—tepatnya di ujung lapangan, seorang remaja bersurai crimson tampak tersenyum geli melihat ulah si surai langit yang sejak tadi sibuk memancing atensi.

 _"_ _Ah, sungguh menarik,"_ batinnya dalam hati.

Merasa kasihan, tubuh tegap dibawa menyeberangi lapangan untuk menyambangi si biru muda.

"Akashi-kun …," panggilnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Akhirnya kau menemuiku, Tetsuya. Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Seijuurou tenang seraya memancarkan aura tampan.

"Uung …." Satu anggukan canggung diterima sebagai jawaban. Sebuah tingkah lucu yang mampu membuat Seijuurou termangu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku," ajaknya pada si remaja mungil. Langkah kakinya kini tertuju ke dalam gym, tempat para anggota lapis satu bermain.

"E-etto … kalau bisa aku ingin memakainya dalam sebuah pertandingan."

Berhenti sejenak, kepala berhelaian crimson menoleh, "Tentu saja." Satu senyuman hangat diberikan sebagai persetujuan. Entah kenapa Seijuurou merasa tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menolak permintaan dari si biru muda.

"Siapa dia Akashi? Apa dia yang kau maksud waktu itu?" Seorang remaja lain bersurai arang datang menghampiri. Iris gelapnya manatap tajam entitas biru muda yang kini berdiri di sebelah Seijuurou. Tangan kokoh sang remaja terlipat di depan dada sedangkan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabar, menunjukkan _gesture_ angkuh tak bersahabat bagi siapapun disekitarnya.

Mengangguk, Seijuurou hanya menatap malas sang remaja bertubuh tinggi yang kini ikut bergabung bersama dirinya dan Tetsuya. Remaja itu adalah kapten tim basket Teiko, Nijimura Shouzo.

"Apa bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah polos. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sikap sang surai arang yang terlihat tak menyukainya. Alih-alih merasa terintimidasi, Tetsuya malah terlihat sangat bersemangat mengingat dirinya akan unjuk kebolehan pada sang kakak.

"Tentu."

.

.

Permainan dimulai. Kedua tim bersiap untuk memperebutkan si bola bundar. Tim biru dan tim kuning bersaing dengan sengit. Bolas basket di _dribble_ tim biru menuju ring. Sebuah _pass_ dilakukan, namun _pass_ tersebut berhasil digagalkan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya, terkecuali sosok remaja crimson yag kini tengah menyeringai di pinggir lapangan.

Bola _orange_ kembali berada pada tim biru, seorang pemain melakukan _pass_ , namun tiba-tiba _pass_ tersebut berbelok dengan sudut yang tajam. Semua mata terbelalak tatkala fenomena yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya tersaji di depan mata.

"Hei apa ini? Aku memang terkejut melihat _pass-_ nya. Tapi apa mungkin dia bisa menghilang di tengah pertandingan?" Nijimura heran, baru kali ini dia disuguhi hal semenakjubkan itu, ditambah lagi dengan Tetsuya yang seolah menghilang di sepanjang pertandingan.

" _Misdirection_ , teknik yang mengecoh pandangan, sering digunakan dalam sulap."

"Sulap?"

"Contohnya, pandangan dan gerak tubuh membuat mata pemain lawan bergerak ke arah bola atau pemain lain. Dipadu dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia bisa menghilang seperti bayangan." Sebuah seringai tersungging pada wajah tampan Seijuurou. Ia sangat puas dengan apa yang telah berhasil dilakukan oleh si pemilik azure.

"Apa kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi?" tanya Nijimura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Nijimura sadar jika Seijuurou bisa sangat mengerikan—

"Tidak, ini di luar prediksiku."

— dan dia harus berhati-hati.

Seringai Seijuurou semakin terpampang lebar. Pandangan manik dwiwarna itu tak pernah lepas pada satu entitas biru muda yang tengah kelelahan di ujung lapangan. Keringat bercucuran membasahi kaos kelabunya, mencetak jelas beberapa bagian tubuh sang remaja yang kehabisan nafas.

Seijuurou tak pernah sepuas ini sebelumnya. Remaja bersurai langit di sana memang tak pernah mengecewakan, bahkan terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Seijuurou tertegun sesaat, sesuatu di sudut hatinya tercubit rasa nyeri saat iris dwi warnanya bertemu tatap dengan permata jenih sewarna langit musim semi.

 _Kenapa rasanya sungguh menyesakkan?_

.

.

"Mulai hari ini kau masuk lapis pertama, manfaatkan kesempatanmu."

"Baik, terimakasih pelatih."

.

.

"Aku sudah membawa Kuroko Tetsuya." Seorang gadis bersurai sakura muncul dengan seorang pemuda mungil di sebelahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih," ucap Nijimura seraya menatap sang surai langit dengan tatapan tak terdefenisi.

"Kau datang juga Tetsu." Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap menghampiri dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangan kanannya memeluk bola _orange_ yang sejak tadi ia mainkan.

"Selamat, nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku senang kau berhasil," ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya. Ekspresinya serius sedangkan tatapan matanya menusuk, bagai hunusan pedang yang siap merobek apapun.

"Kuro-chin sepertinya enak nee~" Remaja bersurai ungu ikut mendekat dengan mata berbinar. Murasakibara tampaknya sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi surai langit Tetsuya yang menggugah selera bak permen kapas.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, nanodayo. Dia bukan makanan!"

"Hai~ Hai~"

Mengabaikan seluruh perbincangan _absurd_ para rekannya, Seijuurou maju mendekat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tetsuya." Seringainya terpampang sadis, membuat setiap orang di gym merinding, hingga tak sadar seorang remaja kelabu tengah mengamati.

"Hee … boleh juga."

 **0^0**

 _~Everybody give me your attention~_

"Dari Haizaki."

"Hah? Sini berikan padaku!" Nijimura merebut ponsel yang ada di genggaman Seijuurou. Pelipisnya berdenyut akibat amarah yang mulai berkobar. Satu _kouhei_ nya ini memang sangat sulit untuk dijinakkan.

"Haizaki, dimana kau sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabar. Genggaman tangan pada ponsel semakin mengerat, mencoba melampiaskan emosi yang kian membara.

'Uhuk uhuk, maaf aku masuk angin,' ucap sang remaja di seberang telepon. Suaranya menggema memasuki telinga Nijimura disertai batuk yang dibuat-buat, membuat si surai arang bersiap untuk menghancurkan benda polos tak bersalah di genggaman menjadi kepingan.

"Haizaki absen karena masuk angin." Tangan kokoh menutup telepon dengan kasar. Tak hanya satu pelipisnya yang kini berdenyut, tapi dua-duanya. Awas saja jika ia sampai memergoki si remaja kelabu mangkir dari latihan. Jangankan bogem mentah, tendangan di bokong pun dengan senang hati ia hadiahkan.

"Kuroko, kau masuk tim starter menggantikannya," ucap sang pelatih.

.

.

Tetsuya telah selesai memakai seragam basketnya. Seragam bercorak biru muda itu tampak sangat pas membalut tubuh mungil yang terkesan ringkih. Sebuah _wristband_ hitam melingkar indah pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, dirinya siap menuju ke tengah lapangan dan berdiri berdampingan bersama teman-teman barunya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa selangkah lebih dekat pada sosok itu lagi. Sosok remaja yang sangat disayangi dan dikaguminya, Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan mulus. Tetsuya dapat dengan mudah menyelaraskan dirinya dengan pemain lain. Bahkan Seijuurou sedikit tertegun dengan kemampuan Tetsuya yang selalu di luar ekspektasinya. Tak heran, memiliki darah Akashi tentu saja membuat sang pemilik azure mewarisi ketangkasan yang mengagumkan, walau tak sebanding dengan sang kakak. Selain itu, kecenderungannya sebagai _observer_ membuatnya lebih mudah untuk dapat beradaptasi.

Kekaguman juga dirasakan pemain lain ketika melihat betapa lincah tubuh mungil itu mengoper bola _orange_ untuk mereka. Tubuh mungil yang terlihat lemah dan juga ringkih itu mampu mengubah ritme pertandingan dan mengamankan kemenangan. Sungguh, bermain basket kini terasa sedikit berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. Basket terasa lebih hangat dan—menyenangkan.

.

.

"Ucapkan salam pada yang lain."

"Osshu." Seorang remaja bersurai kelabu diseret dengan geram oleh Nijimura. Wajahnya tampak babak belur akibat terlalu banyak menerima limpahan kasih sayang dari si remaja bersurai arang.

"Anggota basket lapis tiga kita menemukannya sedang asyik bermain di game center," ucapnya dengan nada manis penuh racun. Nijimura sepertinya telah bertransformasi ke mode setan, menyaingi raja setan yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Haizaki, setelah ini kau turun bermain. Lalu Tetsuya, kau main pada paruh waktu ke dua," titah sang pelatih yang hanya bisa disambut dengan anggukan oleh semua. Walau dalam hati mereka agak kasihan pada sosok Haizaki yang harus bermain dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

.

.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali. Ini adalah latih tanding ke dua mereka hari ini. Haizaki bermain seperti biasa dengan iris gelap Nijimura yang selalu mengamati setiap gerak geriknya. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi neraka dunia bagi Haizaki dan juga wajah tampannya.

Putaran pertama selesai, Tetsuya bersiap untuk masuk ke lapangan. Ekspresinya mengeras, memancarkan keseriusan dan kesungguhan. Ia akan menunjukkan semua yang telah ia latih dan pelajari satu bulan ini. Ia takkan mengecewakan seseorang yang telah membantunya latihan dengan keras demi menjangkau sang kakak.

Langkah kaki dibawa ke tengah lapangan dengan percaya diri. Menghiraukan sepasang iris kelabu yang senantiasa mengawasi.

Bola _orange_ digiring dengan semangat. Aomine dengan lincah melewati satu persatu pemain lawan. Sebuah _pass_ dilakukan Aomine ke Seijuurou. Seijuurou bergerak dengan lincah di lapangan. Bola _orange_ dioper, dan sepersekian detik kembali lagi ke Seijuurou tanpa lawan dapat melihat orang yang melakukan _passing_ pada Seijuurou. _Pass_ itu berbelok, bahkan menukik tajam tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sebelum pihak lawan sadar, bola bundar itu telah berpindah tangan, selalu begitu. Suara takjub dan kagum pun tak pelak mengisi setiap sudut lapangan basket yang lantas diakhiri dengan _three point_ dari Midorima, mengamankan kemenangan tim basket Teiko secara telak.

Sebuah seringai terukir pada wajah remaja kelabu. Iris mendungnya berkilat mengerikan, seakan ingin menelan habis sosok mungil yang kini tengah dikelilingi oleh surai warna-warni. Sebuah elusan sayang pada surai selembut kapas, tepukan ringan pada bahu mungil sang remaja, senyum tipis pada bibir merah muda, tak ada satupun yang terlewat dari pengawasannya—

.

.

—hingga sepasang iris zamrud dengan pandangan menusuk mengalihkan atensinya.

 **0^0**

"Kuroko Tetsuya, secara resmi kau akan menjadi pemain cadangan di tim ini." Satu mimpinya akhirnya kini menjadi kenyataan.

"Nomormu adalah 15. Kami tidak sabar menantikan kontribusimu sebagai pemain ke enam."

Semua pemain inti memandang Tetsuya dengan senyum bangga. Mereka telah menerima Tetsuya dari dalam lubuk hati sejak sang surai langit berhasil membuktikan diri. Selain itu permainan Tetsuya telah menyatukan mereka, membuat mereka merasakan betapa menyenangkannya bermain basket.

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Tangan kokohnya terangkat, siap untuk mengacak surai langit Tetsuya. Rasa bangga tak dapat ia sembunyikan tatkala sang sahabat berhasil menjadi pemain inti seperti dirinya. Di sebelahnya Murasakibara memberikan maibou—makanan kesukaannya—kepada Tetsuya sebagai hadiah. Iris violet nya menatap malas Tetsuya, namun si surai langit dapat melihat jelas kehangatan di dalamnya.

Berdiri tak jauh dari Murasakibara, Midorima tampak mengangguk ke arah Tetsuya, bermaksud mengucapkan selamat tanpa sirat kata. Sifatnya yang sulit untuk jujur memang terkadang sangat merepotkan. Sedangkan di sampingnya, berdiri sosok Nijimura. Remaja bersurai arang tersebut hanya menatap enggan si biru muda. Pandangan matanya sarat akan emosi, namun anggukan kepala menjadi tanda pengakuan bagi si remaja mungil. Di sisi lain tampak Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya dengan bangga. Hatinya serasa diliputi kehangatan saat melihat senyum lebar yang merekah di wajah remaja mungil tersebut.

Sadar akan Seijuurou yang tengah memandanginya, senyum manis ia hadiahkan untuk sang kakak. Satu tujuannya telah tercapai, namun tujuan lain telah menanti. Mungkin jalannya ke depan akan lebih sulit, namun Tetsuya takkan pernah menyerah. Apapun akan ia lakukan, demi menyatukan kembali keluarganya.

 _"_ _Akhirnya, aku bisa selalu di dekatmu, Nii-san."_

 **0^0**

Seorang remaja berwajah tampan tampak bersandar pada dinding sebuah gym klub basket. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan gaya _elegant_. Surai kuningnya berkilau keemasan saat ditimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Iris madu sang remaja berkilat-kilat antusias saat melihat bangunan megah yang selalu dihiasi oleh suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola.

"Di sini, kah?" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Apakah kali ini akan menarik?" tanyanya lagi.

Tersenyum, iris madu dibawa menerawang jauh pada kanvas biru tak berawan. Sepoi angin membawa beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terbang, menambah indah pemandangan.

"Saaaa … siapa yang akan tahu—"

.

.

"—bukan?"

 **TBC**

 **Balas Review:**

 **May Angelf:** Mereka ga knp2 kok may-chan. Sei-chan Cuma agak senewan kebanyakan makan mecin :v Ini udah lanjut lo. Senengkan? Senengkan? :v

 **Kuroshirokoneko:** Wah Arigatou nee kuro-chan. Nara sangat terharu karena ada reader yang penasaran dg cerita nara. Pertanyaannya banyak banget, tapi tenang, pertanyaan kuro-chan akan terjawab pd chapter2 selanjutnya. Jangan bosan buat baca ya :3

 **Hyuann:** Nara juga gemes~ Iya nara berusaha untuk konsisten. Mohon dukungannya nee hyuann chan ^^

 **Deagitap:** Iya nara juga mikir, ini cerita apaan sih?Gaje banget! #pundungdipojokan Nara juga pusing kok T.T Maap nee udah bikin dea-chan pusing. #sungkem Iya teka tekinya banyak, tapi nanti pasti akan terhubung hihihihi. Soal hiatus, nara bakal berusaha buat konsisten. Makasih dukungannya.

 **Dhia484:** Ini sudah lanjut lo~ ^^

 **Yes. Nara berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan aman sentosa. Untuk chapter ini nara lumayan lancar dalam mengetik, sepertinya nara terinspirasi karena mendapat suntikan asupan dari may-chan semalam :v**

 **Nara bermaksud untuk memunculkan satu per satu tokoh terlebih dahulu, jadi maaf untuk kebingungan kalian, karena ini memang masih bagian awal dan belum masuk konfliknya. Soalnya Mayuzumi aja belum nongol sih. :v #digampar**

 **Konflik akan dibangun sedikit demi sedikit seiring terjawabnya berbagai pertanyaan teman-teman semua. Jadi mohon bersabar dan terus dukung nara nee~ #melas #dibakar  
**

 **Jujur, Nara ga nyangka bisa nulis sampai sejauh ini, karena sebelumnya nara belum pernah konsisten untuk menulis cerita multichapter. Trimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudha mendukung nara. Dukungan kalian semua snagat berarti buat nara. Terimakasih juga yang sudah review, fav, follow. ^^**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~**


	5. Chapter 4 Pengakuan bag1

Lembayung senja menggantung di ufuk barat, menandakan sang surya tengah bersiap kembali ke peraduan. Segerombolan burung camar terbang tinggi melintasi langit, menyongsong hangatnya mentari, seakan tak rela siang berganti. Semburat merah dan jingga menyebar, membawa suasana syahdu pada mansion besar bercat kelabu bergaya arsitektur lampau.

Berdiri di sana, di balik sebuah jendela, seorang lelaki paruh baya bersurai darah. Kerutan samar menghiasi wajah tampannya yang menua dimakan usia. Tatap matanya sendu, mengagumi indahnya senja pada hari itu, senja yang mengingatkannya pada si sulung.

Raut kerinduan terpancar jelas dari dua rubinya yang mengkilat terbalut cairan bening. Emosional, mungkin itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Akashi Masaomi sore itu.

Masaomi merasa rapuh, amat sangat rapuh. Dirinya adalah sebuah cangkang kosong, di balik topeng karisma dan wibawa yang tersemat dalam kesehariannya. Masaomi kini tak lebih hanya seonggok raga tak berjiwa yang hidup di masion besar tanpa kehangatan.

Hela nafas dihembus kasar, dadanya terasa sangat sesak akibat segala kesedihan yang ditahan begitu lama. Pandangan rubi itu menerawang, mengingat kilasan masa lalu dimana sang waktu tak sudi untuk berjalan mundur.

Marah, genggaman pada kusen jendela dipererat guna menyalurkan sakit yang amat sangat tatkala pikiran menuntunnya pada peristiwa dimana sang takdir menghancurkan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya—keluarganya.

Emosinya tumpah, makian tak kasat mata pun terlontar, merutuki bagaimana hidup ini sungguh tidak adil. Rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan beberapa hari belakangan saat sang malam menjelang.

Masaomi sadar bahwa keputusannya waktu itu salah. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega mengorbankan putera bungsunya? Puteranya, perwujudan dari sang istri yang sangat dicintainya. Bagaimana bisa dia melindungi si sulung dengan membiarkan di bungsu di luar sendirian? Bagaimana bisa dia tega membuat si bungsu menanggung beban bergitu berat? Beribu penyesalan menghujam dadanya bagai ribuan belati panas. Hatinya menjerit pilu, ingin mengulang hari dimana si bungsu masih berada dalam pelukan, menolak keputusan si bungsu yang ingin pergi jauh.

Tak kuasa menahan desakan emosi yang membuncah, langkah kaki dibawa menuju kursi kerja ditengah ruangan, tempat dirinya menghabiskan hari-harinya selama di rumah. Mengubur diri dengan berbagai berkas perusahaaan seraya memandangi sebuah foto yang kini menjadi harta karun tak terkira.

Bingkai foto di atas meja direngkuh, sapuan lembut dihadiahkan pada permukaan kaca. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging, menambah kerutan-kerutan samar di wajah tuanya. Di sana, di foto itu, tampak dua orang bocah tengah tertawa bahagia. Bocah bersurai darah tengah menggandeng tangan sang ayah, sedangkan bocah lain bersurai langit tampak sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang wanita.

Senyum tipis merekah, suara lirih terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Seijuurou? Tetsuya?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 4 Pengakuan bag 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang heterokrom menyorot tajam pada gumpalan awan hitam yang berarak di langit, membuat warna biru muda favoritnya terhalangi. Kesal, langkah kaki dibawa menuju sofa yang terdapat di ujung ruang keluarga. Jemarinya kini sibuk menekuni buku yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi menuntutnya untuk selalu belajar dan belajar tanpa kenal henti.

Tangan kanan terulur, mengambil secangkir cappuccino hangat yang tadi diantarkan seorang maid untuknya seraya tangan kiri membalik halaman demi halaman.

"Tidak ingin kemana-mana, Seijuurou?" tanya seorang remaja bersurai arang yang baru saja masuk dan bergabung di sofa bersamanya. Remaja itu, Nijimura Shuuzou tampak duduk nyaman sambil menyalakan televisi yang sejak tadi mati, bermaksud meramaikan suasana yang sebelumnya sunyi.

Helaian crimson menoleh, menutup buku '7 Pebisnis Besar Dunia dan Rahasia Suksesnya', siap berpartisipasi dalam acara bincang-bincang bersama dengan sang sepupu.

"Sepertinya tidak, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Seijuurou tanpa basa-basi. Seijuurou tahu betul jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh Nijimura, karena tak biasanya remaja bermanik onix tersebut mengajaknya mengobrol di tengah pagi buta.

"Paman Masaomi menelponku, apa kau tidak ingin mengunjunginya di liburan musim panas nanti?" Raut wajahnya tenang, mengamati reaksi seperti apa yang akan Seijuurou berikan.

"Tentu. Apa otou-san yang menyuruhmu bertanya kepadaku?" tanya Seijuurou seraya menyeruput kembali liquid hangat di cangkir porselennya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Paman Masaomi pasti akan menyeretmu langsung jika ia ingin kau pulang," jawab Nijimura sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau mengunjunginya, sudah hampir setahun lebih bukan?"

Tak menjawab, Akashi lebih memilih kembali menekuni bukunya, mengabaikan keberadaan Nijimura yang mulai kesal.

"Demi Tuhan, kau hanya perlu naik kereta Tokyo-Kyoto selama 3 jam. Apa sesulit itu?"

Bergeming, Seijuurou tetap tak ingin menjawab omelan sang sepupu. Mereka memang dekat, sangat dekat malah. Sejak kecil Seijuurou memang lebih dekat dengan Nijimura dibanding dengan sepupunya yang lain. Bahkan di Tokyo pun ia tinggal di mansion milik keluarga Nijimura. Sang ayahlah yang memaksanya tinggal di sana, alih-alih membiarkannya tinggal di mansion keluarga Akashi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu tentang anak yang bernama Kise Ryouta?" tanya Nijimura. Remaja itu tampaknya mulai lelah atas sikap diam Seijuurou dan memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm …," gumam Akashi yang tentu saja membuat emosi Nijimura mulai naik.

"Hoi Akashi, perhatikan sopan santunmu saat berbicara!" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, menatap manik onix Nijimura yang tengah menghujam heterokromnya tajam. Jika Nijimura mulai memanggilnya dengan nama marga, itu berarti ia sedang tak ingin bercanda.

"Ya, aku tahu dia."

Nijimura mengangguk, tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu, "Bukankah kemampuannya cukup mengejutkan?"

Akashi kembali membalik halaman buku yang tengah ditekuninya. Satu kaki disilangkan dipangkuan, memberi kesan _elegant_ dan angkuh secara bersamaan.

"Kau benar, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke lapis pertama."

"Kupikir juga begitu, dan Seijuurou …"—menukar channel tv—"seperti yang aku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu, mulai besok kaulah kaptennya."

Heterokrom menatap dengan tatapan penuh arti, seulas senyum tipis tersungging.

"Tentu saja."

 **^0^**

"Apa kau yang bernama Kise Ryouta-kun?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sambil tersenyum manis. Rambut sewarna sakuranya diikat kuncir kuda, sedangkan di pelukannya terdapat beberapa bendel kertas.

"Maaf, siapa ya?" jawab remaja bersurai kuning, manik madunya menyorot penuh tanya pada gadis cantik yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Jangan katakan jika gadis ini adalah salah satu fansnya.

"Momoi Satsuki, manajer club basket Teiko. Mulai hari ini Kise-kun akan berlatih di gym utama bersama anggota lapis pertama, mohon ikuti aku," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mengerti, anggukan diberikan seraya tersenyum bangga, "Ah, Hai'."

"Keren, dia masuk lapis pertama tanpa mengikuti tes penempatan," bisik-bisik para anggota lapis ke dua.

"Bukankah ini baru dua minggu sejak dia ikut club?" tanya yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, kalian sedang membicarakan seorang Kise Ryouta, bukan?!" batin Kise dengan wajah meremehkan seraya mengikuti sang gadis ke tempat lapis pertama bermain.

"Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, karena aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau"

.

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu, yoroshiku_."

"Huuuaaaahhh …," teriak Kise saat melihat Tetsuya tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Kise mengamati Tetsuya dengan seksama, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sama sekali tak mengesankan.

"Jadi, dia mentorku?" tanya Kise tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin bocah yang tak meyakinkan dan berkepala biru muda ini akan menjadi mentornya? Mereka pasti sedang bercanda. Atau mungkin mata mereka buta? Beraninya mereka meremehkan kemampuan seorang Kise Ryouta dengan begini kejinya hingga mendapatkan seorang mentor yang tak layak? Kise bahkan berani bertaruh jika remaja biru itu akan langsung smaput begitu adu lari keliling Teiko dengan dirinya.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu mulai terdengar. Dentuman bola basket tak ubahnya bagai suara melodi indah di telinga para anggota club lapis pertama. Mereka mendribble, mengoper dan menembak bola orange itu ke dalam keranjang.

Keringat membanjir, membasahi kaos yang mereka kenakan. Pertanda telah begitu lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berlatih tanding kali ini.

Tim biru, melawan tim kuning,

Kise mendribble bola ke ring lawan. Ia dapat dengan mudah melewati para pemain senior, membuat para anggota lapis pertama kagum dengan kemampuannya yang begitu hebat. Tersenyum meremehkan, Kise melakukan _lay up_ hingga bola tersebut pun sukses masuk dengan mulus diiringi decak kagum para anggota lain.

Kise tersenyum remeh, rasa bangga terpancar jelas di manik madunya yang berkilat liar, hingga perhatiannya teralih pada sosok mungil biru muda yang tengah mendribble bola.

Tetsuya berhasil melewati para pemain satu demi satu. Kini remaja itu benar-benar berada di depan ring lawan dan bebas tanpa penjagaan. Kaki mungil melompat, bola di tangan siap dilempar, namun sayang—

"Hoi Kuroko! Bagaimana bisa kau gagal pada _open lay up_?" teriak salah seorang senpai.

—bola tersebut malah menghantam ring dan menggelinding ke luar lapangan.

"Dan … dia mentorku?" tanya Kise di dalam hati, sangsi.

.

.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang Kuroko-kun?"

"Kuro-chin? Dia baik, menggemaskan dan sepertinya enak dimakan nee~" jawab Murasakibara dengan air liur yang menetes. Membayangkan betapa lembutnya helaian langit sang bayangan membuat perutnya kian lapar.

"Bukan itu maksudku-ssu!" Remaja berambut pirang itu tampak kesal dengan jawaban teman titannya yang sama sekali tak membantu tapi malah ambigu.

Manik ungunya memandang malas kepada remaja kuning yang mengganggu waktu bersantainya. "Entahlah, Aka-chin yang memutuskan semuanya," ucap Murasakibara akhirnya.

"Aka-chin? Siapa itu?"

Murasakibara menatap Kise bingung, "Lah, kau siapa?"

"Kise Ryouta-ssu. Kita kemarin ke minimarket dan makan eskrim bersama."

"Ah … souka." Murasakibara membuka sebungkus maiubonya dengan mata berbinar. Akhirnya kini ia bisa menikmati sang cemilan dengan tenang.

"Lupakan, aku bertanya pada orang yang salah!"

Kise berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Murasakibara seorang sendiri. Kesal adalah satu hal yang dirasakannya sejak berkenalan dengan sang mentor kurang tinggi bersurai biru muda.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang? Apa sih hebatnya Kuroko?" geramnya dalam hati. Tidak, seorang Kise tidak mungkin kalah dengan orang lemah seperti Kuroko bukan? Bagaimana mungkin remaja mungil bertampang nelangsa itu bisa menjadi tim inti? Jangan bercanda!

"Aku akan merebut posisinya!"

.

.

"Kuroko?" tanya Midorima curiga. Midorima berbalik menatap Kise. Mesin minuman yang sebelumnya menjadi atensi diabaikan.

Kise mengangguk, "Ya, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kuroko?"

Midorima tertegun. Manik zamrudnya menyipit tak suka tentang apa yang ditanyakan Kise. "Kenapa kau tertarik menanyakan tentang Kuroko, nanodayo?"

Kise menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Midorima jelas bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja, kau tahu, dia sedikit …."

"Akashi yang memutuskan semuanya, nanodayo." Perkataan Kise terpotong begitu saja. Remaja pirang itu terang terkejut sekaligus takut dengan nada bicara Midorima yang berubah tajam. Bahkan Kise berani bersumpah jika dirinya bisa melihat permata zamrud itu berkilat-kilat mengerikan.

Tak ingin larut dalam keterkejutan, Kise memberanikan diri kembali bertanya. "Akashi? Siapa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Midorima seraya berjalan menjauh bersama boneka keroro yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Meninggalkan Kise yang diam mematung tanpa tahu maksud dari sang remaja hijau.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!Kenapa dia bisa masuk tim inti-ssu?!" teriak kise sambil menunjuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terhenti, perhatiannya yang tadi tertuju pada tangan dan kakinya yang tengah melakukan peregangan teralih. Azure itu memandang Kise dengan emosi yang berkecamuk. Marah, sedih, dan terluka terpancar jelas pada raut wajahya selama sepersekian detik, sebelum kembali datar seperti semula.

"Hoi Kise, jangan menunjuk-nunjuk mentormu seperti itu!" tegur Aomina tak suka.

Kise tak mau kalah. "Jika aku bertanding dengannya, siapa yang akan menang menurutmu-ssu?"

Aomine tampak berpikir beberapa waktu. Manik sewarna samuderanya melirik sang sahabat yang kini kembali asyik melakukan pendinginan.

"Hmm … tentu saja kau."

"Lalu kenapa?!" Kise berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin remaja mungil yang sudah dipastikan lebih lemah dari dirinya ini dapat menjadi tim inti? Kise tak mengerti, dan ia takkan pernah bisa mengerti.

"Tetsu itu berbeda, dia tidak seperti kau maupun aku. Tapi percayalah, saat dilapangan, kami semua mengandalkannya."

Aomine tersenyum lebar, manik samuderanya memandang kagum ke arah Tetsuya. Mengenang setiap perjuangan dari sang surai langit untuk bisa berdiri di lapangan yang sama bersama mereka semua.

 _"Kau akan segera melihatnya, Kise. Dan saat kau melihatnya, kau takkan mampu memalingkan pandanganmu darinya."_

 **^0^**

Midorima menatap kepergian Kise dengan kesal. Midorima tidak buta, maupun tuli. Midorima tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan remaja pirang itu tentang Tetsuya. Remaja bersurai hijau itu menghela nafas, si bungsi Akashi itu memang selalu membuat banyak orang salah paham. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja Tetsuya memang bukan tipe manusia yang suka pamer kemampuan ataupun tebar pesona. Tapi entah kenapa, Midorima selaku sang kakak jadi-jadian merasa tak terima.

Langkah kaki dipacu, Midorima bermaksud untuk pergi menemui Seijuurou yang kini diyakininya tengah bercumbu dengan bidak-bidak sogi di sebuah ruang kelas tak berpenghuni.

Selama perjalanan pikiran Midorima kacau, bayangan raut wajah Tetsuya saat mendengar ucapan Kise sungguh tak bisa dihalau.

Midorima membuka pintu kelas yang diyakini menjadi tempat bersemayam Seijuurou kali ini. Belum genap ia berada di dalam ruangan, bahkan belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, suara bariton berat telah masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Aku ingin kau mengirim Tetsuya dan Ryouta untuk latih tanding bersama lapis ke dua besok," ucap Seijuurou dengan nada dingin.

"Pastikan mereka menang, atau mereka berdua akan dikembalikan ke lapis ke dua," sambung Seijuurou lagi. Raut wajahnya tampak tak bersabahat dengan atmorfer disekelilingnya yang terasa berat.

"Aka-"

"Kau boleh pergi, Shintarou!" Suara itu terdengar memaksa dan menegakkan bulu roma.

Mengerti dengan kondisi sang kapten, Midorima undur diri dengan senang hati. Midorima yakin kemarahan Seijuurou bukan suatu kebetulan, namun ini dikarenakan sikap Kise pada Tetsuya. Midorima juga sadar jika beberapa hari ini remaja bermanik heterokrom itu mengamati interaksi ke duanya.

"Setidaknya nalurimu sebagai seorang kakak tidak ikut menghilang, Akashi," gumam Midorima sambil tersenyum pilu.

 **^0^**

Entah perasaan apa yang kini menguasainya, yang jelas Sijuurou kesal. Amat sangat kesal. Beberapa hari ini ia terus memperhatikan interaksi antara Kise dan Tetsuya yang selalu membuat dirinya ingin melempar remaja pirang itu ke kubangan. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri tiap kali melihat cara Kise memperlakukan si mungil kesukaannya dengan sikap meremehkan. Seijuurou dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas dari ekspresi dan sorot mata sang remaja. Ia sama sekali tak bisa ditipu, apalagi melewatkan sesuatu.

Seijuurou tahu, jika Kise beberapa waktu yang lalu menanyai seluruh tim inti tentang keberadaan si biru muda. Remaja pirang itu jelas tengah mencari pembenaran tentang betapa lebih baiknya ia dibanding Tetsuya dan betapa tidak pantasnya Tetsuya berada di tim inti. Seijuurou juga tahu bagaimana remaja blonde itu selalu memandang Tetsuya sebagai manusia yang tak layak saat latihan club. Pandangan menghinanya, dirinya yang selalu mencuri bola dari Tetsuya dengan mudah seakan berkata "minggir dasar lemah", serta tingkahnya yang terang-terangan menghina si mungil di depan banyak orang.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan!"

Seijuurou menggeram rendah, bidak sogi di tangan kanan diremat kuat akibat emosi yang membuncah. Bermain sogi tak lagi mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya karena pikirannya kini tertuju pada sosok biru muda di luar sana.

Seijuurou memutar ingatannya. Mengingat bagaimana ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang Tetsuya rasakan saat mendengar kata-kata penghinaan dari mulut si remaja pirang. Hanya sekilas, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Seijuuorou merasa terhujam ribuan belati tak kasat mata.

.

.

Ya, dari sudut sana …

Di sudut gym yang dinaungi bayang-bayang …

Tanpa ada yang mengira …

Seijuurou melihat segalanya.

 **^0^**

Permata azure mengerjap pelan, menghalau silau sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden biru muda. Enggan untuk beranjak, selimut marun ditarik hingga menutupi kepala, bermaksud melindungi diri dari cahaya yang menerangi kamar dan menulikan telinga dari nyanyian merdu alarm.

Apartemen kecil itu tampak sepi, hanya dering nyaring alarm yang mendominasi, menuntut sang remaja yang masih berbaring untuk segera bersiap menjalani hari.

Tetsuya ingat, hari ini adalah hari ia dan Kise akan berlatih tanding ke sekolah lain dengan anggota club lapis ke dua. Tetsuya juga tahu jika mereka kalah, maka Kise dan dirinya akan ditendang dari lapis pertama yang artinya ia akan kembali berjauhan dengan sang kakak.

"Aku tak ingin kembali ke titik awal," batin Tetsuya mantap.

Bukannya Tetsuya tidak sadar, Tetsuya paham betul jika Kise selama ini memandangnya sebelah mata. Tetsuya tahu jika remaja pirang itu melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang tak layak untuk berdiri bersama yang lain di tim inti. Tetsuya mengerti, dan Tetsuya tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali, sungguh. Tetsuya hanya ingin berada disisi Seijuurou, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tetsuya sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan perkataan Kise yang membuat hatinya hancur berantakan. Rasa sakit itu terasa jelas di dadanya, dibarengi dengan kata 'tak berguna' yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Rasanya menyesakkan," ucap Tetsuya lirih.

Tubuh mungil diajak bangun dengan susah payah. Tangan putihnya merengkuh sebuah smartphone canggih model terkini pemberian sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi. Alarm dimatikan, jemari lentik mulai memeriksa beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab.

Satu nama yang tak disangka-sangka tertera, kernyitan di dahi tercipta, belah ranum pun turut mengembang menyatakan suka cita. Seluruh kesedihan yang tadi menghampirinya sirna seketika.

 _From: Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Subject: -_

 _Lakukanlah yang terbaik._

.

.

"Hai' … nii-san!"

 **TBC**

 **Spoiler**

"Te-Tetsuya! A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, nanodayo?"

"Kau gagal menjalankan tugasmu, Shougo?!"

"Sesuatu tengah terjadi, tapi aku tak tahu apa!"

"Kuroko-cchi, bertahanlah-ssu!"


	6. Chapter 5 Pengakuan bag2

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Sepasang rubi menatap ragu pada pintu kayu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Dirinya takut luar biasa tentang pemandangan apa yang sekiranya akan tersaji di dalam sana. Akashi Masaomi belum siap, ia takkan pernah siap.

"Tuan," panggil seorang lelaki berbadan tegap yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sebuah pistol tergenggam mantap pada dua tangannya, sedangkan bajunya dilapisi oleh jaket anti peluru berwarna hitam.

Anggukan diberikan, pintu kayu yang terbentang di hadapan didobrak dengan paksa.

Gelap, merupakan hal pertama yang menyambut penglihatan mereka semua. Mereka, karena Masaomi tidak hanya ditemani oleh seorang agen kepercayaan, namun juga beberapa agen lain yang berkualifikasi terbaik di Jepang.

Masaomi melangkah dengan hati-hati, diikuti oleh para agen terbaiknya. Mereka menuruni tangga batu lalu menyusuri lorong ruang bawah tanah gelap tersebut. Udara di dalamnya terasa begitu lembab hingga seseorang yang menderita asma mungkin akan langsung kolaps.

Masaomi tertegun, sayup-sayup suara isakan terdengar dari arah depan. Suara isak tangis itu benar-benar terdengar lirih menyanyat hati, dibalut oleh bau amis darah yang mulai tercium dari arah asal suara.

Masaomi berlari, tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan menyambutnya di depan nanti. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya kala itu, dua putera tercintanya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Tak ada yang lebih penting, bahkan harta serta nyawanya akan ia beri demi sang buah hati.

"Seijuurou ... Tetsuya," teriaknya sambil menghambur ke dalam sebuah bilik berpenerangan minim.

Sepasang rubi membola, lidah terasa kelu untuk sekedar berucap. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tak mampu berpijak. Seakan-akan lantai semen yang diinjaknya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ketakukan yang tadi menguasainya berganti dengan rasa keterkejutan luas biasa.

Terbaring dengan bersimpah darah di tengah ruangan, Akashi Seijuurou, putera sulungnya. Tubuh-tubuh lain dengan luka tusukan bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Sementara itu sang putera bungsu, Akashi Tetsuya, tengah bersimpuh di sisi tubuh sang kakak. Baju Tetsuya dipenuhi oleh darah segar hingga cairan merah itu tampak menetes dari ujung-ujung kemejanya.

"Sei-nii …," ucapnya di sela isak tangis. Telapak tangan kecilnya menggoyang pelan bahu Seijuurou tanpa kenal lelah.

"Tetsuya!"

Helaian biru tersentak, permata azure jernih berselimut cairan bening menoleh dalam keterkejutan. Kedua mata itu sembab, entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis hingga suara merdunya berubah serak.

"Otou—san?"

Tubuh mungil itu limbung, jatuh menimpa tubuh sang kakak yang berada tepat di depannya. Masaomi tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun sebelumnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kelegaan yang terpancar dari sepasang azure itu untuk sepersekian detik.

Merasa kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya, lelaki patuh baya itu berjalan cepat, menyongsong tubuh dua puteranya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tanaka, hubungi tim medis sekarang?!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 5 Pengakuan bag 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepoi angin musim semi menerbangkan surai mereka lembut. Hawa sejuk nan menyenangkan melingkupi tiap derap langkah mereka menuju sekolah yang akan menjadi lawan latih tanding mereka kali ini. Canda tawa serta berbagai gurauan khas remaja menyertai, menambah riuh suasana pagi.

Berjalan berdampingan dua orang remaja dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup signifikan. Remaja yang lebih tinggi dan bersurai pirang tampak sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada remaja kurang tinggi bersurai langit di sebelahnya. Ingin berbicara namun tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai, mungkin itu yang kini tengah melanda sang remaja pirang.

"Hmm, Kuroko-kun bolehkah aku menyarankan sesuatu-ssu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Bagaimana jika pada pertandingan kali ini kita membuktikan siapa yang mampu mencetak skor paling banyak?" Remaja pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lalu, jika aku menang, berikan seragammu padaku," lanjut Kise.

"Aku tak mau. Apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika tim kita kalah?" tanya Tetsuya kemudian. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi. Tatap mata kedua azure itu lurus ke depan.

Pelipis Kise berdenyut, "Setidaknya kita masih bisa tahu siapa yang mencetak skor terbanyak-ssu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Apa yang harus kau pikirkan adalah apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk tim."

"Hee … Jadi kau benar-benar tak mau ya-ssu?" Kise mengangguk-angguk penuh makna. Sebuah seringai tersungging dari bibir sewarna peach-nya.

 _"Baiklah kita lihat saja~"_

.

.

Bunyi peluit bergema, tanda pertandingan telah dimulai. Kise telah berada di lapangan dan menjadi inti dari serangan tim basket Teiko. Kise menerima _pass_ dari pemain lain dan dengan mudah dapat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring hingga kuarter awal pertandingan dipimpin oleh tim basket Teiko. Semua berjalan lancar dengan Tetsuya yang masih berada di bangku cadangan.

"Lihatkan, kami bahkan bisa menang dengan mudah tanpamu. Hanya dengan mengandalkan kemampuanku!" batin Kise bangga.

Namun semua berubah saat memasuki quarter ke dua. Tim basket Teiko tampak kesulitan dengan kondisi Kise yang terus dijaga selama pertandingan. Skor mereka mulai tertinggal jauh, ditambah lagi dengan tim lawan yang bermain kasar.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

Terjadi pergantian pemain dari tim basket Teiko. Tetsuya akhirnya diijinkan untuk bermain oleh kepala instruktur.

"Hee … siapa itu? Mereka mengeluarkan seorang yang lemah?" cemooh para penonton yang berasal dari tim lawan.

"Hei kau! Apakah kau bahkan bisa bermain basket? Jangan sampai terluka ya, dasar lemah!" hina penonton lainnya.

"Bagus sekali, apa yang bisa orang sepertimu lakukan-ssu?" batin Kise kesal.

Menghiraukan berbagai cemoohan dan hinaan yang diterima, Tetsuya berjalan ke lapangan dengan percaya diri. Seorang Akashi takkan tunduk dengan hal remeh seperti itu. Tetsuya akan membuktikan bahwa ia layak dan bukanlah seorang yang lemah.

"Kise-kun," ucapnya saat menghampiri Kise.

"Ya?" Kise menatap Tetsuya dengan heran.

"Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku," ucap Tetsuya seraya memakai _wristband_ hitamnya.

"Hai'~"

Kise mengangguk lantas menggaruk kepalanya, merasa ada yang salah dengan perkataan Tetsuya barusan.

"Eeeeh … tunggu dulu! Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu-ssu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Karena aku adalah bayangan, dan Kise-kun adalah cahayanya."

Kise terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata akibat kalimat yang Tetsuya lontarkan barusan. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan—toh Tetsuya takkan banyak berperan—Kise berjalan memasuki lapangan.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, seperti sebelumnya Kise selalu dijaga oleh tim lawan hingga tim basket Teiko sulit untuk mencetak angka.

Kise menggeram kesal akan situasi yang menimpanya. Remaja bersurai pirang itu menatap Tetsuya yang bahkan tak dihiraukan oleh pemain lawan hingga dibiarkan bebas begitu saja.

"Lihatkan-ssu, bahkan pemain lawan pun tak menganggapmu sebagai ancaman," gumam Kise dalam hati.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah bola basket mengarah kepadanya.

Berdiri di ujung lapangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemain bayangan Teiko yang telah berhasil mencuri dan mengoper bola tanpa satu orang pun di lapangan menyadarinya.

Kise terdiam cukup lama. Dirinya masih diliputi keterkejutan, hingga ia sadar dan memasukkan bola basket yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ke dalam ring.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" ucap pemain lawan dengan heran.

Lalu seperti yang biasa terjadi, bola orange tersebut selalu datang tanpa henti dari berbagai arah yang tak bisa diprediksi dengan Kise yang bertugas memasukkannya ke dalam ring lawan.

"Mungkinkah, ia memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis untuk mengoper bola? Ini tak mungkinkan-ssu?" batin Kise dalam keterkejutan.

"Tolong perhatikan bolanya, mulai saat ini kita takkan memberi kesempatan mereka untuk memegang bola!"

Mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya, Kise mengangguk dengan semangat. Tim basket Teiko berhasil mengejar skor dan meraih kemenangan karena duo cahaya dan bayangan versi Kise dan Tetsuya.

—hingga dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa yang tadi kau maksudkan-ssu," ucap Kise membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengerti-ssu—," sambung Kise kemudian yang berhasil memancing atensi si surai langit untuk menatapnya.

"—walaupun aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk tim, jika itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, aku takkan pernah mau melakukannya-ssu."

"Aku kini tahu, betapa mengagumkannya dirimu, Kuroko-cchi. Tapi apakah itu menyenangkan-ssu?" tanya Kise ragu. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan pemikirannya tentang Tetsuya.

 _Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ia sama sekali tak berpikir jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Itulah kenapa aku kini berpikir betapa mengagumkannya dirimu._

"Itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan—" Suara Tetsuya mengalun anggun, membuat sang remaja pirang mengalihkan pandang seketika. Melihat bagaimana azure jernih itu sangat jujur dan polos.

"—jika kita kalah nantinya," lanjut Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

 _Perasaanmu untuk menang sangat murni._

"Lalu, jika boleh aku bertanya, kenapa Kise-kun memanggilku Kuroko-cchi?"

"Ah, aku menambahkan akhiran "cchi" pada setiap nama orang yang aku hormati-ssu." Remaja beriris madu tersebut tersenyum lembar pada Tetsuya.

"Tolong hentikan itu, Kise-kun."

"Ehh, kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan raut wajah memelas. Tetsuya terdiam, tak tega melihat raut sedih yang menghiasi wajah sang model. Andai Tetsuya tahu itu hanya akting!

"Yang lebih penting Kuroko-cchi, kurasa basket sangat cocok untukku," ucap Kise penuh semangat.

Kise tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia hingga bersinar menyilaukan. Jika Tetsuya dapat mengalogikan seorang Kise, maka Kise Ryouta adalah matahari yang menyinari dunia. Membawa kebahagiaan dengan seluruh tingkah riang dan kekanak-kanakannya.

 _"Andai aku dapat sepertimu, Kise-kun."_

 **^0^**

Langit dengan semburat kemerahan terpampang jelas dari sebuah jendela di apartemen sederhana milik seorang remaja bersurai kelabu. Matanya yang selaras dengan warna surainya menatap malas _smartphone_ yang kini tergenggam di tangan. Haizaki Shougo, tengah menunggu sebuah panggilan penting dari seseorang di luar sana.

Menghela nafas, tubuh atletis dibawa untuk berbaring di kasur empuk yang tersedia di pojok ruangan. Dirinya lelah karena sudah hampir 2 jam berdiri di depan jendela untuk memata-matai sosok biru muda yang ada di seberang sana menggunakan teropong jarak jauh. Mengamati, mengawasi, tak boleh ada satu pun yang terlewat, atau dirinya yang akan tamat. Begitulah rutinitasnya setiap hari sepulang dari kegiatan belajar mengajar. Sungguh membosankan memang, tapi Haizaki menikmatinya saat bisa melihat sosok remaja mungil berparas rupawan itu dengan leluasa.

Kedua matanya hampir terpejam saat sebuah dering panggilan masuk membuyarkan kantuknya. Kesal, tangan kokoh meraih _smartphone_ yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Moshi-moshi."

'Apa semua baik-baik saja?' tanya sebuah suara di seberang sana.

Haizaki menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Berbicara dengan makhluk setengah iblis di seberang sana membuat tenggorokannya menyempit seketika. "Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa aku?" ucap Haizaki setelah kembali menemukan suaranya.

'Baguslah. Tapi tetaplah berhati-hati. Jangan sampai _ia_ curiga.' Suara itu terdengar dalam dan penuh penekanan walau mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak beratus km. Terbayang sudah oleh Haizaki bagaimana raut wajah si penelepon kini.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, lagi pula kami tak sedekat itu, dan kau tahu benar akan hal itu!"

 _"Sial, aku berbicara terlalu keras."_

Haizaki mengumpat, bagaimana bisa ia kelepasan. Haizaki belum ingin mati, _please._

'Rendahkan nada bicaramu, Shougo.' Suara itu tajam dan menusuk—mungkin jika suara dapat membunuh, maka suara orang di seberang telepon inilah pelakunya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Jantung Haizaki berdetak keras. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengalir menuruni dahinya padahal udara di apartemen itu sejuk karena pendingin ruangan yang terus menyala.

'Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan berkunjung. Aku bermaksud memberikan kejutan.'

Haizaki bernafas lega. "Apa secepat itu? Tidakkah kau pikir _ia_ akan curiga?"

Jeda sejenak. Haizaki menerka apa yang kira-kira tengah dilakukan oleh lawan bicaranya— atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang sedang lawan bicaranya pikirkan.

'Kurasa tidak.' Singkat, tapi Haizaki yakin si lawan bicara belum selesai dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Terus awasi mereka semua, dan jangan sampai ada yang luput dari pengawasan, mengerti? Terlebih orang itu.'

 _"Sudah kuduga."_

"Hai~ Hai~"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Hela nafas lega terdengar dari remaja bersurai kelabu. Entah kenapa berbicara dengan manusia iblis di ujung sana membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Rasanya seperti habis lari keliling Teiko sebanyak lima putaran—hukuman yang selalu diberikan kapten iblisnya saat dirinya bolos latihan.

Haizaki bangkit. Dirinya kini berjalan menuju jendela dimana teropong pengamat miliknya berdiri dengan gagah. Tampak langit senja telah berubah sempurna menjadi gelap. Malam telah menjelang dan ia punya satu hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan.

Manik kelabu menyapu ke apartemen di seberang sana. Apartemen itu kini tampak di terangi cahaya lampu nan kemilau. Berdiri di balik jendela seorang remaja mungil. Ia terlihat sedang asyik hilir mudik, menyiapkan makan malam—mungkin.

"Kejutanmu akan segera datang, Tet-su-ya~" ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang.

 **^0^**

Sore yang cerah. Begitulah sekiranya yang dipikirkan oleh remaja pirang beriris madu tersebut. Hari ini adalah jadwal latihannya bersama Tetsuya dan entah kenapa Kise selalu menantikannya. Baginya, tim basket Teiko kini bukan hanya sekedar tim, tapi juga merupakan keluarganya. Selain Tetsuya, Kise juga telah akrab dengan tim inti lainnya, sebut saja Aomine Daiki.

Kise berjalan riang ke arah gym basket lapis satu. Tampaknya Kise yang bertama kali hadir karena ia sama sekali tak melihat satu pun anggota inti lainnya.

Kise berjalan menuju ruang ganti, bermaksud ingin memulai pemanasan sendiri sambil menanti anggota lain.

"Menjauhlah dari Akashi, Tetsuya!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Bukankah itu suara Midorima-cchi?" tanya Kise dalam hati.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Jangan melarangku, Shintarou-nii. Kau bahkan tahu alasanku jauh-jauh ke Teiko," ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah dari klub basket Teiko, nanodayo!" Midorima putus asa tentang bagaimana cara meruntuhkan sikap keras kepala Tetsuya.

"Tidak nii-san. Kau tahu benar bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bergabung ke lapis pertama ini!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah nii-san, apapun yang kau katakan takkan mampu merubah keputusanku." Tetsuya berjalan keluar ruang ganti, diikuti oleh Midorima yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan kesal.

Bisa-bisanya Tetsuya berani memotong perkataannya. Apakah sopan santunnya ikut menguap akibat sering bergaul dengan makhluk dakian dan anak ayam pirang?

"Seharusnya kau tinggal denganku, nanodayo! Bu-bukannya aku peduli sih," gumam Midorima dalam hati sambil membuang muka.

Bahkan dalam pikiran sendiri pun ia tetap Tsundere.

Di lain tempat, Kise tengah terpaku. "Midorima-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi bersaudara?" tanya Kise pada dirinya.

"Apa tadi yang barusan aku dengar-ssu? Akashi-cchi?" Kise bingung, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikirannya hingga ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam ruang ganti itu.

—hingga ia tak sadar dengan sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Latihan dimulai.

Anggota inti dibagi menjadi dua tim dan saling melawan satu sama lain. Kise sendiri ikut bergabung dengan tim inti karena kemampuannya yang di atas rata-rata anggota lain di lapis satu.

Semua telah siap di posisi. Pantulan bola basket dan decitan sepatu mulai terdengar bak melodi tersendiri di telinga para remaja pelangi. Gelak tawa dan suka cita turut terlontar bersama candaan-candaan bernada cemooh dan mengejek yang telah menjadi keseharian. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tiga jam berlalu. Lembayung senja telah berganti menjadi gelap malam. Remaja-remaja tersebut mulai kelelahan. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang telah tumbang dan tiduran diatas lantai kayu.

Peluh membanjir, baju kaos mereka basah akibat keringat yang tak henti mengalir. Nafas mereka terengah, bahkan beberapa ada yang hampir tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Begitulah beratnya latihan basket yang mereka jalani setiap hari namun semua tak pernah mengeluh ataupun berniat mengundurkan diri. Mereka mencintai basket, mencintai rekan satu tim, dan yang terpenting tentu saja tak ingin dirajam iblis merah bergunting.

Tetsuya tampak terkapar di tengah lapangan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat asam laktat yang menumpuk hingga membuat pasokan oksigen ke tubuhnya menurun. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang meningkat akibat adrenalin yang menuncak.

Midorima memperhatikan sang surai biru dengan khusuk. Melihat bagaimana remaja mungil itu kelelahan dan berusaha melawan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Hatinya tercubit rasa nyeri setiap kali melihat Tetsuya memaksakan diri dan berakhir dengan melihat wajahnya yang memucat seperti orang mati.

"Haaaaaaa." Midorima menghela nafas lelah. Bermaksud melakukan peregangan lalu segera pulang ke rumah. Malam ini ia mempunyai tugas penting yang harus segera ia kerjakan.

Midorima bermaksud undur diri pada Seijuurou yang tampaknya juga ingin segera menyelesaikan latihan mereka sore ini. Remaja crimson tersebut kini sedang asyik memerhatikan data latihan mereka tadi bersama seorang gadis berambut sakura, Momoi Satsuki.

"Akashi, apakah latihan hari ini telah berakhir nanodayo?" tanya Midorima tanpa basa-basi.

Seijuurou mengangkat salah satu alisnya, " Tidak biasanya kau bertanya, Shintarou."

"Malam ini ada hal yang harus aku urus nanodayo. Jika latihan telah selesai aku mohon diri untuk segera meninggalkan gym," jelas Midorima panjang lebar.

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Kalian semua, latihan hari ini kita akhiri sampai di sini." Seijuurou mengumumkan hal tersebut kepada seluruh anggota gym yang langsung saja disambut oleh hela nafas lega dan celotehan suka cita.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou yang membuat remaja mungil itu menoleh dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Jika kau merasa sudah tidak kuat, kau bisa beritahu aku. Tak usah memaksakan diri hingga seperti tadi, mengerti?"

Tetsuya menunduk, lalu mengangguk, "Hai'~"

"Segeralah pulang dan beristirahat." Sebuah tangan kokoh mendarat lembut pada surai langit Tetsuya. Tangan itu lalu mengusap helaian biru muda itu dengan sayang, membuat Tetsuya teringat akan masa lalu.

"Nah, segeralah melakukan peregangan dan pulang."

Seijuurou berjalan pergi, meninggalkan remaja mungil yang masih terpaku dengan wajah merona akibat perlakuan Seijuurou yang barusan. Tetsuya sangat bahagia, amat sangat bahagia.

Takmembuang waktu, Tetsuya lantas berjalan menuju bench untuk mengambil air mineral yang tadi dibawanya sebelum latihan.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Tetsuya dengan sirat bingung yang tak kentara. Remaja bersurai langit itu tampak sibuk mencari dengan putus asa di sekitar bench.

"Tetsu-kun~" Suara seorang gadis memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya gadis yang ternyata adalah sang manejer.

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Aku mencari botol air mineralku, Momoi-san."

"Maksudmu yang ini?" tanya Momoi sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol air mineral berwarna abu-abu.

"Ah, boleh aku melihatnya?" Momoi menyerahkan botol mineral itu kepada Tetsuya agar remaja surai langit itu bisa memastikan.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Ini milik Akashi-kun."

"Are? Sepertinya botol air mineral kalian tertukar?" ujar Momoi kemudian. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san. Sementara aku akan memakai milik Akashi-kun. Besok aku akan menukarnya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya," ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkuk, lalu tersenyum.

"Kyaaaaaa! Tetsu-kun _kawai desu._ " Momoi memeluk Tetsuya erat hingga membuat remaja itu merasa sesak akibat tergencet tubuh Momoi dan dadanya yang seukuran semangka.

"Hoi Satsuki, Tetsu bisa mati!" teriak Aomine dari tengah lapangan. Remaja tan itu memandang kasihan sang sahabat yang terlihat menderita dalam pelukan maut Momoi.

Momoi melepas pelukannya pada Tetsuya lantas pergi menemui Aomine—sahabat masa kecilnya. Momoi tampak memarahi Aomine yang sedang asyik tiduran sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan raut tak peduli.

Sudah biasa dengan pemandangan tersebut, Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada botol air mineral yang ada di genggamannya, membuka botol itu dan menimumnya. Isinya merupakan isotonik dengan rasa lemon, persis seperti yang Tetsuya pikirkan.

Tetsuya tersenyum, memasukkan botol air mineral tersebut dan berkemas agar dapat segera pulang.

"Kuroko-cchi, ayo pulang sama-sama ssu~" ajak Kise dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Bukankah rumah kita berlawanan arah, Kise-kun?"

"Kuroko-cchi _hidoi_! Aku ingin mampir ke toko buku yang berada di jalan menuju apartemenmu-ssu."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera berganti baju." Tetsuya bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan beberapa menit kemudian telah kembali lagi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Yosh, mari pulang-ssu~"

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar. Lalu lalang kendaraan tampak menipis seiring malam menjelang. Hanya pejalan kaki yang masih tampak ramai, karena warga Tokyo memang lebih senang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan kendaraan umum daripada mobil pribadi.

"Kuroko-cchi, apa kau akan ikut mampir bersamaku ke toko buku-ssu?" tanya Kise membuka pembicaraan. Mereka telah lumayan jauh berjalan dan sebentar lagi akan sampai pada toko buku yang di tuju.

Kise menatap Tetsuya yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Remaja itu bingung lalu mengguncang tubuh sang bayangan.

"Kuroko-cchi, kau mendengarku-ssu?"

Tetsuya lemas, seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan kehilangan tenaga. Pandangan matanya kian lama kian mengabur hingga Kise yang tengah memanggil dan mengguncang tubuhnya sama sekali tak mengganggu.

"Kuroko-cchi! Kau kenapa-ssu?" Wajah Kise pucat saat melihat sosok mungil di sebelahnya telah merosot dan limbung ke arahnya.

Tubuh Tetsuya dingin dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir menuruni kening. Wajah putihnya semakin putih layaknya tak dialiri oleh darah setetes pun.

"Ku-Kuroko-cchi, kumohon bertahanlah-ssu."

 **^0^**

Wajahnya pias. Remaja pirang itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan-ssu?" Kise gemetar, sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuh mungil yang kini berada di pelukannya.

Remaja itu mulai terisak saat mendengar nafas Tetsuya yang terdengar pendek dan lemah. "Bagaimana ini-ssu?"

Siapa orang yang harus ia minta pertolongan? Siapa?

Bak mendapatkan ilham dari surga, tiba-tiba sekelebat nama muncul dalam pikirannya.

 _Smartphone_ di dalam saku celana diraih, dengan tangan gemetaran ia mencari nama dari orang yang dirasa bisa membantu.

"Moshi-Moshi. Midorima-cchi?!"

'Ya, Kise? Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku nanodayo?' Suara di seberang sana terdengar kesal karena merasa terganggu oleh telepon manusia berisik bermanik madu.

"Bi-bisakah ka-kau kemari secepatnya-ssu?" ucap Kise dengan terbata.

'Hah? Ada apa dengan suaramu nanodayo?'

"Ku-Kuroko-cchi-ssu"

'Kuroko?' Suara Midorima menajam. Keterkejutan jelas menyelimuti sang surai hijau kini.

"Cepatlah kemari-ssu. KUROKO-CCHI TAK SADARKAN DIRI-SSU!"

Bagai sambaran petir, Midorima refleks ikut berteriak.

'KATAKAN KAU DIMANA!'

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepatlah kemari-ssu. KUROKO-CCHI TAK SADARKAN DIRI-SSU!"

Telinga Midorima berdenging. Teriakan Kise barusan tak hanya merenggut pendengarannya, tapi juga separuh kesadarannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Midorima segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat dimana Kise dan Tetsuya berada. Jantungnya berdetak liar akibat adrenalin yang terpacu dan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk.

Midorima baru saja dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya ketika telepon dari Kise merusak segalanya. Seluruh badannya mendadak lemas dan kebas. Bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan trotoar tempat dirinya menjejak. Adapun yang membuat Midorima terus bergerak adalah hatinya yang terpaut erat pada si remaja biru.

Setelah berlari selama 10 menit, akhirnya Midorima sampai di taman yang Kise maksudkan. Duduk di sana Kise dengan Tetsuya yang berada dalam pelukannya. Wajah pemuda pirang itu kacau akibat air mata dan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Te-Tetsuya!A-apa yang terjadi?" Midorima panik melihat kondisi Tetsuya yang pucat dengan nafas yang lemah. Surai langitnya tampak lepek akibat keringat dingin yang terus keluar sedari tadi.

"Mi-midorima-cchi, kau memanggil Kuroko-cchi dengan nama kecilnya-ssu?" tanya Kise dalam kecemasannya. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu yang malah keluar pertama kali dari mulutnya.

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tak berguna itu, Midorima langsung menggendong tubuh Tetsuya yang lemas dengan sigap. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas pada raut wajah si surai hijau.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi nanodayo?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Kise meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Pandangan manik zamrud Midorima yang berkilat-kilat sungguh mampu membuat lidah siapapun menjadi kelu dan tubuh membatu.

Midorima mulai berjalan dengan Tetsuya yang berada dalam gendongannya. Itu tak terlalu sulit karena bobot Tetsuya yang memang sangat ringan.

Merasa tidak ada suara dan pergerakan dari remaja pirang di belakangnya, Midorima kembali menoleh.

"Kise, ikuti aku!" —Midorima melirik Kise dengan tidak sabar—"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Kise mengangguk. Langkah kakinya mulai menyusul Midorima dengan mantap walau masih diliputi rasa cemas dan takut akan sosok mengerikan pecinta Oha-Asa itu.

"Dan sesampainya di sana, ceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku!"

 **^0^**

Haizaki murka. Tangan itu terkepal erat, siap melepaskan pukulan-pukulan mematikan. Tak berhasil menemukan target yang tepat sebagai pelampiasan, barang-barang di atas meja menjadi sasaran. Semua dibanting dan dibuang hingga berhamburan ke berbagai sudut ruang. Segala umpatan dan makian pun turut mengiringi, tak pernah absen keluar dari mulutnya sejak tadi.

"Sial, sial, sial!" teriak remaja bersurai kelabu itu. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi tepat di depan matanya?

"BANGSAT?!" Satu makian kembali keluar. Hanya satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan, menerjang tubuh mungil yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

Sebuah dering telepon memecah atensi remaja kelabu. Firasatnya buruk. Siapa lagi yang akan meneleponnya selain orang itu?

Gawat!

Kaki tegap melangkah mendekati ranjang, tempat dimana sang _smartphone_ kesayangan tergeletak dengan jumawa. Satu nama iblis paling terkenal di seantero jagat raya terpampang dengan jelas. _Lucifer._

Haizaki meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, jemarinya kelu untuk hanya sekedar mengusap layar _smartphone_ tersebut. Salahkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat padahal sebelumnya siap untuk membuat sepuluh orang terbaring di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama.

"Mosh—"

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' tanya sebuah suara dengan nada dingin.

Haizaki menegang, "Tidak, ma-maksudku ya!"

'Bicaralah yang benar!' Suara itu terdengar memerintah dan tak ingin dibantah.

"Dia—untungnya, baik-baik saja," jawan Haizaki dengan gugup. Bulir-bulir keringat telah mengalir dari sudut-sudut pelipisnya.

Orang di seberang telepon itu kembali berkata, 'Kau gagal menjalankan tugasmu, Shougo?!'

"Itu sama sekali bukan salahku, si pirang itu merusak segalanya! Kau benar tentang dirinya, ia patut diwaspadai."

'Lalu, apa _dia_ tahu?'

Remaja kelabu itu menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. "Kurasa _ia_ belum tahu tentang insiden ini."

'Hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Aku akan mengurus sisanya dari sini.'

Rasa bersalah menguasai. Terdengar jelas di telinganya tadi bagaimana nada lelah itu terlontar dari sang lawan bicara di ujung sana. "Baiklah—dan asal kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal."

'Kalau begitu, jangan sampai kegagalan ini terulang."

Sambungan terputus.

Haizaki menghela nafas. Apa yang terjadi hari ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?! Bagaimana bisa ia tak melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Frustasi, sebelah tangan mengusap kasar surai kelabu yang sebelumnya telah awut-awutan.

"Aaarght. KEPARAT!"

Diliputi emosi yang kian tinggi, smartphone di genggaman diremat kuat, diangkat tinggi-tinggi guna menambah efek dramatis, lalu—

 **Prang**

—dibanting semena-mena hingga menjadi kepingan.

Smartphone kesayangan Haizaki pun kini tinggal nama.

Ya, setidaknya ia berhasil mendapat pelampiasan yang setimpal.

 **^0^**

"Seijuurou, kau belum tidur?" tanya Nijimura saat melihat sang sepupu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Belum, ada beberapa bacaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Seijuurou kini telah bergabung bergabung dengan Nijimura, memandangi langit malam yang mempesona.

"Bukankah malam ini indah?" tanya Nijimura sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Tampak di sana bintang-bintang bertaburan, kerlap kerlip bagaikan permata. Bulan purnama juga bersinar terang, menambah keindahan malam.

Seijuurou mengangguk, diresapinya udara sejuk yang kini menerpa tubuhnya, memainkan helaian crimson yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di balkon yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

Nijimura kembali menyesap susu coklat hangat yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Minuman hangat memang sangat cocok untuk menemani di cuaca berangin seperti saat ini. Sedangkan Seijuurou masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Seijuurou tampak fokus menatap langit malam. Sekali-kali matanya terpejam lama, entah memikirkan apa.

"Sesuatu tengah terjadi, tapi aku tak tahu apa."

Tersedak, sepasang onix menatap Seijuurou dalam keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nijimura menegang, raut wajahnya menampilkan begitu banyak emosi yang untungnya tak tertangkap oleh sepasang heterokrom yang masih asyik mengagumi lukisan Tuhan.

Seijuurou terkekeh, hal yang mungkin mengerikan bagi sebagian orang, termasuk Nijimura. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa … entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Nijimura terpaku, tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya terpacu.

"Ada yang tidak beres," batinnya dalam hati. Entah terpengaruh oleh perkataan Seijuuoru barusan, tapi kini Nijimura juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Shuuzou." Langkah kaki dibawa menjauhi balkon. Tubuh tegap sang crimson tampak menghilang dari pandangan secara perlahan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Hela nafas berat terdengar. Nijimura baru saja ingin mengikuti Seijuurou untuk masuk dan bercumbu dengan kasur saat tiba-tiba telepon genggam di kantung celananya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan masuk.

Nijimura membuka layar _smartphone_ itu segera. Siapakah gerangan yang menghubunginya di jam segini?

Sebuah nama muncul. " Midorima Shintarou?"

Dahi sang remaja raven mengernyit, ada apa gerangan hingga Midorima menghubunginya di waktu larut begini? Tanpa curiga, pesan itu dibuka, hingga beberapa detik selanjutnya, _smartphone_ itu telah bercumbu dengan lantai marmer di bawahnya.

 _From: Midorima Shintarou_

 _Subject: Penting_

 _Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang. Terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya. Ia kini di apartemanku. Datanglah jika memungkinkan._

Kakinya lemas, enggan menapak dengan benar. Tenaganya hilang entah kemana akibat detak jantung yang terus menggila. Nijimura kalut, hal-hal buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya hingga perkataan Seijuurou barusan kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Sesuatu tengah terjadi, tapi aku tak tahu apa."_

"Firasatmu tak pernah meleset, Seijuurou. Terlebih jika menyangkut adikmu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah sendu sebelum meninggalkan balkon dan berlari menuju tempat dimana seharusnya motornya terparkir.

 **TBC**

Chapter yang melelahkan karena mengerjakannya dikejar oleh seseorang. Mungkin ini chapter terpanjang yang nara ketik di seri ini karena sampai menembus 4400 word, dan seharusnya dibagi menjadi dua.

Ah, lupa. Mulai dari sini konflik yang sebenarnya akan tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang bosan atau merasa bingung karena memang ch 1-5 ini masih berupa pengenalan tokoh2 kisedai seperti pada KnB versi cannonnya. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya^^

Semoga bisa menghibur~

PS: Teruntuk YUU yang sudah meneror seharian dan berhasil membuat nara sakit kepala.


	7. Chapter 6 Penjelasan bag1

Nijimura berlari, menyambar jaket biru tuanya yang tergantung di belakang pintu beserta kunci motor yang tergeletak di ruang tamu. Langkah tegapnya dengan sigap menuruni tiap tangga pualam tanpa penerangan. Kesunyian dan kegelapan mencekam yang menyelimuti _mansion_ ia abaikan. Nijimura tak sempat memikirkan berbagai kisah _horror_ yang melibatkan setan, hantu hingga demit sekalipun. Hanya satu hal yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya, yaitu sosok biru mungil yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di luar sana.

Nijimura terhenti, pandangannya kini tertuju pada entitas hitam kesayangan yang terparkir di ujung tergelap garasi milik keluarganya. Motor _sport_ itu tampak berdiri gagah dan kemilau saat diterpa sinar purnama.

Nijimura meneguk ludahnya susah payah, mengendarai motor tanpa SIM ia sudah biasa. Tetapi akan lain ceritanya jika ia menunggangi sang kuda besi pujaaan di tengah malam buta. Bagaimana jika ada yang meminta tumpangan gratis di tengah jalan? Nijimura bisa lari tunggang langgang!

Mengabaikan pikiran nista, _helm fullface_ yang sewarna dengan sang kekasih disambar. Pintu garasi yang sebelumnya tertutup dibuka dengan memasukkan _password_ yang hanya diketahui dirinya, Seijuurou, dan kepala pelayan mansion Nijimura.

Nijimura tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama. Tubuh atletis yang selalu menjadi idaman para pria itu kini telah siap di atas tunggangan. Kunci motor diputar, starter motor ia tekan, deru mesin motor mengalun rendah pertanda motor siap melaju menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang sepi. Tanpa ragu lagi, motor _sport_ itu ia pacu dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati halaman _mansion_ hingga meluncur mulus di jalanan beraspal nan sunyi. Pikirannya kalut dan sibuk merapal doa dengan harapan orang yang dimaksud baik-baik saja.

.

.

—hingga Nijimura lupa untuk berharap agar Seijuurou tak terjaga.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 6 Penjelasan bag 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Hela nafas lelah dihembus kasar. Matahari telah kembali keperaduan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tapi Masaomi masih saja berada di kantor, berkutat dengan berbagai berkas dan hal lainnya yang memaksa untuk diselesaikan. Lelah, sudah pasti. Tetapi hanya ini yang sanggup membuat Masaomi lupa sejenak dengan segala problematika kehidupan yang telah merundung dirinya.

Masaomi bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang terasa empuk dan nyaman. Berusaha sesantai mungkin di penghujung jam kerja yang tersisa sebelum kembali ke _mansion_ nya yang sunyi. Terkadang Masaomi berpikir, tidak bisakah ia tidur di kantornya saja mulai saat ini? Jika pulang pun tak ada seorang pun yang menyambut atau menanti, jadi untuk apa?

Manik sewarna rubi itu mulai menyisir pigura foto yang selalu menemani dan membuatnya tegar dalam menjalani hari. Seulas senyum tipis penuh kasih teruntai dengan indah, membuat raut wajah tegas itu melembut seketika. Sisi Masaomi yang jarang sekali orang lain lihat.

Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ di atas mejanya berdering, memecah atensi pria paruh baya itu dari suasana khidmat yang tengah dinikmatinya. Masaomi mengernyit, tangan kokohnya menggapai sebuah _smartphone_ hitam yang tergeletak di ujung meja dan memeriksa dengan sigap perihal si penelepon yang telah mengganggu rutinitas syahdunya.

Sepasang rubi membulat seraya menekan tombol hijau untuk segera menjawab panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Masaomi dengan nada tergesa.

'Paman,' jawab orang di seberang saluran. Suara itu terdengar tenang, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tenang.

Masaomi mengangguk, "Ada sesuatu yang penting hingga kau menghubungiku di waktu seperti ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan, khas Akashi sekali.

'Sebelumnya aku minta paman untuk tidak terlalu terkejut atau khawatir, semua telah diurus dan dalam kendali,' lanjut sang penelepon dengan penuh keyakinan.

Jantungnya terpacu, Masaomi merasa sesuatu yang akan dikatakan sang penelepon di seberang sana bukanlah hal baik. Dan entah kenapa berbagai hal buruk dan suram yang selalu menghantui tidurnya tiba-tiba terputar otomatis dalam pikiran.

"Katakan padaku!"

Hening sejenak, atmosfer mencekam menyelimuti Masaomi seketika. Tangannya yang menggenggam alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu mulai basah, bulir-bulir keringat pun tampak mengalir menuruni pelipisnya.

'Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya.'

Masaomi terhenyak. Pantas saja dirinya tak bisa tenang sejak pagi. Rapat penting pemegang saham sore ini pun nyaris membuatnya tersulut emosi.

Sebelah tangan yang bebas mengusap wajah dengan kasar. "Ba-bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?" Suara itu tercekat seakan enggan untuk meluncur lancar. Sirat khawatir yang amat sangat terlihat jelas dari nada maupun raut wajahnya.

'Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri tapi Midorima telah membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit. Paman tak perlu cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Bagaimana bisa semua akan baik-baik saja? Puteranya, darah dagingnya tengah bertaruh nyawa tanpa ayahnya ada di sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda di seberang telepon ini menyuruhnya agar tidak cemas? Tidak, Masaomi sama sekali tidak cemas, tapi kini ia tengah takut luar biasa.

"Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?" Raut wajahnya mengeras. Sirat khawatir itu telah berganti dengan amarah yang mulai membara.

'Tampaknya mereka mulai bergerak. Aku masih belum tahu pasti detailnya, tapi aku yakin akan hal ini.' Hening sejenak, helaan nafas lelah terdengar jelas dari seberang sana.

'Maafkan aku, paman.' Suara itu terdengar penuh dengan penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Masaomi tahu betul jika pemuda di seberang sana telah melakukan semua hal yang ia bisa.

"Aku akan menyuruh Tanaka untuk segera bergerak. Laporkan segala detail yang kau tahu tentang kejadian ini," perintah Masaomi dengan lancar.

'Baik paman. Tetapi sebelum itu, kumohon dengan sangat agar paman tidak pergi ke Tokyo untuk menemui Tetsuya!' Suara itu berujar tegas dan mantap.

"Apa yang—"

'Paman tahu betul apa yang kumaksudkan,' potong si penelepon cepat.

"DIA ANAKKU!"

'Percayalah padaku, Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja.'

Sambungan terputus.

Akashi Masaomi menegang. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam dengan keringat yang mengalir deras. Telapak tangan yang masih menggenggam _smartphone_ merk ternama turut gemetar luar biasa menahan rasa khawatir dan juga amarah yang membara. Perasaannya kalut memikirkan sang buah hati yang tengah berada dalam kondisi hidup dan mati. Tak ingin membuang waktu dan mendengarkan nasihat dari si penelepon beberapa waktu yang lalu, jas hitam mahal yang tersampir di kursi ia ambil. Masaomi keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan setengah berlari. Masa bodoh dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang ada di pikirannya kini hanyalah memeluk tubuh ringkih Tetsuya, melindunginya dari kekejaman dunia. Namun, belum sampai ia di depan lift, sekretaris yang juga merangkap orang kepercayaannya datang menghampiri.

"Masaomi-sama." Alexandra Garcia, sekretaris pribadi Masaomi tampak berjalan mendekat dengan kelegaan yang tak mampu ditafsirkan. Surai pirangnya berkibar-kibar mengikuti tiap gerak langkahnya.

Masaomi mengernyit, "Ada apa Alex?" Tidak biasanya sang sekretaris bersikap demikian jika tak ada hal yang sangat penting dan tak bisa ditunda.

"Midorima-kun baru saja menghubungi ruang kerja anda beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia berusaha menghubungi telepon genggam anda tapi tak dapat tersambung," sembur Alex dalam satu helaan nafas. Ah, Masaomi lupa jika telepon genggamnya langsung mati dengan tak berprikemasaomian tepat setelah ia menerima kabar buruk yang tengah menimpa si bungsu.

"Shintarou? Oh tidak, jangan bilang— "

Alex menggeleng cepat. "Tet—Ah maksud saya Kuroko-kun telah siuman."

Kedua kaki Masaomi terasa lemas hingga dirinya refleks berpegang pada tiang kokoh yang berada di dekatnya. Kelegaan terpancar jelas dari kedua permata rubinya yang kini mulai dibasahi oleh cairan bening.

 _"_ _Terimakasih telah melindungi Tetsuya, Shiori"_

Merasa mendapat suntikan semangat yang entah dari mana, Masaomi berdiri dengan gagah dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan. Kedua rubi itu menatap tajam sang sekretaris seraya berkata, "Hubungi Tanaka, kita akan segera menyusun rencana."

 **^0^**

Seijuurou sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Berbagai cara dan posisi telah ia lakukan demi membuat dirinya terlelap tapi entah kenapa kedua matanya sama sekali enggan untuk terpejam. Apakah dirinya tiba-tiba mengidap insomnia? Alih-alih insomnia harusnya Seijuurou membutuhkan waktu tidur ekstra. Jujur saja, beberapa hari ini banyak hal yang menyita waktunya selain sekolah, klub basket dan kegiatan organisasi. Sebut saja ayahnya— Akashi Masaomi—yang membuat dirinya harus mengerjakan beberapa berkas sebagai latihan menjadi penerus keluarga.

Remaja bersurai crimson itu kini berdiri termangu di depan balkon kamarnya. Sepasang haterokrom itu menerawang jauh ke suatu masa di mana sang ibu masih bersamanya. Seijuurou mencoba mengais-ngais memorinya, berusaha mengingat wajah sang ibu yang entah kenapa selalu samar di ingatannya. Wajar saja, sang ibu meninggal saat ia masih balita. Namun begitu entah kenapa kenangan samar itu selalu ampuh membuat hatinya menghangat.

Seijuurou tersenyum, ingatan lain muncul. Kali ini tentang remaja bersurai biru muda yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Sosok yang entah mengapa selalu ia rindukan dan idam-idamkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang. Sungguh konyol, tapi itulah yang tengah Seijuurou rasakan. Perasaan khas orang jatuh cinta, tapi tentu saja ini berbeda. Perasaan ini lebih kuat, perasaan yang membuatmu bersedia menerjang peluru bahkan menggadaikan nyawamu jika perlu. Perasaan—apa?

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya akan jadi membingungkan jika memikirkan si biru muda. Belum lagi hatinya yang sejak tadi gelisah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa perasaan gelisah ini yang membuatnya enggan menutup mata dan terus terjaga? Firasat tentang apakah kira-kira?

Seijuurou menggelangkan kepalanya kuat. Lebih baik ia membaca buku daripada pikirannya mulai melantur. Namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kamar, sesuatu menyita atensinya.

Terlihat di sana, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam tengah melaju cepat melintasi halaman _mansion_ yang dinaungi pepohonan _mapple_. Seijuurou tertegun, "Tidak biasanya Shuuzou keluar saat larut seperti ini."

Manik sewarna senja itu menyipit, berusaha menangkap sosok sang sepupu yang tengah menaiki motornya dengan gagah. "Terlebih, apa yang membuat Shuuzou terburu-buru?"

Seijuurou mengernyit, berusaha memikirkan hal yang dirasa mampu menjelaskan perilaku sang sepupu yang di atas normal. Ditambah lagi sebelumnya Nijimura sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya saat mereka mengobrol di balkon ruang keluarga. Belum lagi dengan amukan paman dan bibinya jika mereka mengetahui sang anak tunggal tersayang keluar di tengah malam dan pergi entah kemana. Selain itu—dan yang lebih penting—Seijuurou tidak lupa akan fakta bahwa sang sepupu sangat takut dengan kehadiran makhluk astral.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?" batin Seijuurou kasihan.

Mengabaikan sang sepupu yang telah hilang dari pandangan, Seijuurou berjalan masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

 **^0^**

Midorima berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali manik zamrudnya mencuri pandang ke atas ranjang di mana sesosok remaja mungil tengah terbaring. Helaian birunya tampak lepek akibat keringat yang terus menerus keluar. Cairan infus menetes dengan ritme teratur memasuki pembuluh nadi di tangan kirinya. Seakan belum cukup, sebuah selang oksigen juga turut melingkar di hidung sang remaja.

Midorima menghela nafas. Kepalanya kini penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Midorima masih ingat betul pada kalimat demi kalimat yang terucap dari salah seorang dokter kenalan sang ayah, tapi bagaimana bisa?

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Kota Tokyo.

Ruang UGD itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan dua orang remaja berwajah putus asa. Remaja bersurai hijau tampak sedang menggendong seorang remaja mungil bersurai biru muda yang terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru. Berdiri disebelahnya remaja bersurai pirang yang tak henti-hentinya terisak dan gemetar.

"Siapa saja, tolong segera periksa adikku nanodayo!" ucap sang remaja bermanik zamrud setengah berteriak.

"Midorima-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Seorang dokter bersurai raven datang menghampiri Midorima. Wajah sang dokter tampak tak kalah khawatir melihat remaja yang merupakan anak dari sahabatnya itu datang ke UGD dengan penampilan kacau balau.

"Takao-san. Tolong segera periksa Tetsuya. Dia—"

"Aku mengerti." Sigap, sang dokter membopong Tetsuya dengan mudah lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang periksa terdekat. Tangan sang dokter tampak cekatan memeriksa Tetsuya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang suster datang membawa berbagai alat medis yang Midorima ketahui bukanlah hal bagus.

"Maaf, tirainya ditutup dulu ya," ucap salah seorang perawat sambil tersenyum ramah.

Midorima hanya sanggup mengangguk kikuk bersama Kise yang sedari tadi mencengkeram lengan kirinya erat.

.

.

Midorima dan Kise hanya mampu duduk berdiam diri pada bangku panjang di sudut ruang UGD yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Hampir satu jam sang dokter dan perawat memeriksa Tetsuya dalam sebuah bilik kecil bersekat gorden hijau toska, namun blum ada tanda-tanda sang dokter akan keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan Tetsuya pada mereka. Kacau adalah keadaan yang terpancar jelas dari raut kedua remaja tersebut. Belum lagi dengan penampilan mereka yang berantakan bak siswa yang habis melakukan perkelahian.

Hening menyelimuti, tak ada dari mereka yang sanggup membuka suara barang sedikit. Bahkan Kise yang terkenal berisik lebih memilih bungkam dan memilin-milin kemeja sekolahnya yang kini telah keluar dari kungkungan ikat pinggang. Manik madunya kembali berkaca-kaca dengan latar belakang suara sedu sedan. Sementara itu sang surai hijau tampak terpekur menatap lantai rumah sakit yang mengkilat memantulkan cahaya neon di langit-langit. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha, menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

"Midorima-kun." Dua pasang mata berbeda warna menoleh serempak. Kilat penuh harap tergambar jelas dari diri dua remaja. Refleks, langkah kaki berjalan mendekat menuju sosok manusia yang menjelma menjadi malaikat penyelamat mereka pada hari itu.

Sang dokter tersenyum ramah menenangkan. Kilat matanya tampak jenaka dengan _gesture_ kelewat ceria. "Bisa ikut ke kantorku?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Midorima mengangguk. "Kise, kau tunggulah di sini!" perintah Midorima.

"Ta-tapi ssu. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko-cchi!" jawab si remaja pirang setengah mencebik. Air mata mulai kembali menganak sungai dari manik madunya.

Merasa belum ada remaja yang mengikuti pergerakannya, sang dokter kembali menoleh. "Kenapa kalian belum bergerak?" tanya sang dokter sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "Kalian berdua ikut aku, se-ka-rang!"

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak sempit dengan banyak buku medis yang tertata rapi pada tiap raknya. Sebuah meja dengan komputer LED berdiri kokoh dengan beberapa tumpukan jurnal kedokteran berserakan di sekelilingnya. Takao Akihito—begitulah tulisan pada papan nama yang terdapat di atas meja—kini duduk nyaman di atas kursi putar yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Lelaki berumur empat puluh dua tahun itu tersenyum penuh arti pada dua remaja yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko-kun?" tanya sang dokter membuka pembicaraan.

Kise menegang, manik sewarna madunya beralih menatap marmer putih rumah sakit, seakan itu menjadi lebih menarik. Sedangkan Midorima yang duduk di sebelah si remaja pirang hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa maksud untuk bersuara. Memikirkan nasib Tetsuya telah menyita seluruh energinya.

Sang dokter menghela nafas. Dirinya tahu jika menanyai kedua remaja itu saat ini akan sulit dan tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

Berdeham, Takao Akihito kembali bertanya, "Sebelumnya, apa ada di antara kalian yang pernah menonton film _Romeo and Juliet_?"

.

.

"Ma-maaf?"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca dan telah favorite follow review. Terimakasih juga yang telah bersedia menunggu dan selalu mengikuti fic gaje nara ini. Jika ada kesan, kritik, protesan atau saran silahkan mampir ke kotak review. ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	8. Chapter 7 Penjelasan bag2

"Ma-maaf?"

"Apa kalian pernah menonton film _Romeo and Juliet_?" tanya sang dokter untuk kedua kali.

"…"

Hening. Kedua remaja itu kembali menggeleng bingung. Bagaimana bisa film romantis berujung tragis seperti _Romeo and Juliet_ berhubungan dengan hal yang tengah menimpa Tetsuya? Sungguh Kise dan Midorima gagal paham dengan arah pembicaraan sang dokter bersurai _raven_ tersebut.

Mengetahui kebingungan dari dua remaja di hadapannya, sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan kembali membuka suara, "Oke, lupakan tentang filmnya."

"Memang siapa yang sedari tadi membahas filmnya nanodayo/ssu?!" teriak Midorima dan Kise dalam hati. Tangan mereka rasanya sudah gatal sekali untuk membelai pipi mulus sang dokter jaga kelebihan gula di hadapannya.

Tak merasa terganggu dengan ekspresi Midorima dan Kise, sang dokter kembali berkata, "Jadi, mari kita bahas saja tentang … yaaah … racunnya?"

"Racun?" Midorima berjengit. Sepasang zamrud itu kini melirik Kise yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksud dokter dengan racun?" tanya Midorima cepat. Sebelah tangannya hampir saja menggebrak meja sebagai pelampiasan.

Sang dokter tersenyum maklum. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya menatap lekat Midorima dan Kise seraya menilai dan mengamati tiap gerak dan emosi yang ditampilkan kedua remaja itu.

 _"_ _Tropane alkoids_ —" mulainya dengan wajah serius. "—terdapat pada bunga _Atropa Belladonna."_ Midorima dapat merasakan atmorfer dalam bilik kecil itu berubah mencekam. Bahkan napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat akibat pasokan oksigen yang terasa kian menipis.

Manik sewarna jelaga berkilat mengerikan. Kedua remaja tersebut merasa seperti sedang mendengarkan cerita _triller_ pembunuhan dibandingkan mendengar penjelasan medis Tetsuya.

Tersenyum mengerikan, tangan kokoh sang dokter memain-mainkan bolpoin hitam di atas meja. Tak peduli jika perbuatannya dapat membuat dua remaja di sana merinding ketakutan. "Racun ini"—sambung sang dokter—"menyebabkan sesak napas, sakit kepala, halusinasi, dan gangguan kerja jantung. Dan—bila dikonsumsi dalam jumlah banyak dapat mengakibatkan kematian." Penjelasan sang dokter terhenti. Sepasang _onyx_ menghujam lurus seakan menelanjangi. Hela nafas panjang tak lupa diembus guna menambah efek dramatis.

"Kuroko-kun keracunan _tropane alkoids."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 7 Penjelasan bag 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuroko-kun keracunan _tropane alkoids."_

"AP—" Midorima memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Belum pernah ia didera rasa _stress_ yang sebegini tinggi. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, remaja itu kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa racun itu ada di tubuh Tetsuya?"

—bahkan Midorima sampai melupakan _nanodayo_ -nya.

"Itulah pertanyaan yang seharusnya aku tanyakan kepada kalian berdua. Bagaimana racun itu bisa ada di tubuh teman kalian?"

Keduanya menggeleng serempak. Sang dokter menatap lekat Midorima dan Kise, mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan yang tersirat, namun nihil.

Midorima mulai menjambak surai hijaunya frustasi. Kekalutan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Jelas saja, bukankah sebelumnya Midorima mengatakan bahwa Kuroko itu adalah adiknya?" batin sang dokter sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Sementara itu Kise mulai kembali berlinang air mata. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat guna menjaga agar tak satu isakan pun lolos dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut gelisah akibat rasa bingung dan syok oleh informasi yang ia dengar barusan.

 _"_ _Kedua remaja itu jelas sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang insiden ini."_

Sang dokter memperbaiki posisi duduk. "Aku tidak ingin berprasangka. Tetapi seperti yang kalian tahu, racun ini bukanlah racun yang dapat ditemukan secara kebetulan."

Manik sehitam jelaga itu kembali bergulir. Kali ini sepasang mata itu berlabuh pada remaja bersurai pirang yang mulai berhenti mengalirkan air mata. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana racun itu bisa masuk ke tubuh Kuroko-kun, namun kalian sekarang bisa bernapas lega. Kondisi Kuroko-kun telah stabil dan siap dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa," terang sang dokter seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi—ada satu hal yang harus kalian ingat." Sang dokter mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan disatukan seraya menopang dagu. "Racun ini mungkin hanya berdosis kecil, namun mengingat kondisi fisik Kuroko-kun yang lemah, dia akan sangat gampang terpengaruh." Midorima dan Kise saling bertatapan. Raut kelegaan dan rasa terima kasih dilayangkan pada satu sama lain.

Sang dokter kembali tersenyum. Mengerti tentang perasaan syukur yang tengah dirasakan kedua remaja, ia pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Oleh sebab itu, sedikit saja kalian terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit, maka nyawanya takkan tertolong lagi."

Kise menegang. Raut wajahnya berubah pias. Rasa bersalah mulai mengaliri setiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan kondisi fisik Tetsuya yang lemah? Seharusnya ia langsung membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit, bukannya menelpon Midorima dan membuang waktu cukup lama. Bagaimana jika kondisi sabahat pertamanya—orang pertama yang diakuinya— semakin buruk? Bagaimana jika mereka tak sempat? Bagaimana jika—

Tepukan lembut di bahu menyadarkan Kise. Midorima mengangguk mantap seakan menepis segala pikiran buruk dari diri sang remaja.

"Kalian berdua telah bekerja dengan baik." Suara sang dokter terdengar teduh menenangkan. Mengusir segala perasaan negatif yang beberapa saat lalu sempat bersarang di dada para remaja tanggung tersebut.

"Temuilah Kuroko-kun. Kurasa ia kini telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

Midorima dan Kise beranjak. Bersiap meninggalkan sang dokter untuk menemui Tetsuya.

"Ah! Satu lagi Midorima-kun." Suara sang dokter kembali mengalun, menghentikan kedua langkah sang remaja yang telah sampai di depan pintu. "Semua akan diurus sesuai permintaan ayahmu." Takao Akihito tersenyum penuh arti pada Midorima sebelum pintu bilik itu tertutup dari luar.

.

.

Midorima berjalan bersisian dengan Kise. Mereka menyusuri lorong panjang bercat kuning gading, menuju tempat Tetsuya terbaring. Keheningan menyelimuti dua remaja bersurai kontras tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang berniat buka suara karena mereka sendiri juga tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa atau memulai dari mana.

Menyerah, Midorima terlebih dahulu membuka mulut. Langkah tegapnya terhenti seketika, diikuti oleh remaja bersurai pirang yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kise, aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu," ucap Midorima tanpa basa basi.

"A-apa maskudmu-ssu?" Midorima kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak sabar ingin melihat kondisi Tetsuya. Suara sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer terdengar nyaring di lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi.

Kise terpaku, menatap Midorima yang berjalan melewatinya dengan raut wajah kusut. Kise benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Midorima, namun remaja itu kembali berjalan sambil berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah lebar remaja bersurai zamrud tersebut.

"Midorima-cchi, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko-cchi. Aku hanya mengajaknya pulang bersama lalu tiba-tiba ia—" Suaranya tercekat. Rangkaian peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu mulai mengalir deras. Kise gemetaran, rasa takut kembali melanda tubuh sang model hingga manik madunya turut mengalirkan cairan bening. Merutuki dirinya yang terlihat lemah, Kise mendongak, berusaha menahan jatuhnya kembali cairan bening itu. Ia lantas berbalik dan mengusap jejak air matanya dengan cepat.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang yang terjadi hari ini." Midorima berkata cepat. Nada suaranya terdengar tegas, dan sarat akan perintah.

"Sesampainya di apartemenku nanti, ceritakan semua yang kau tahu. Kurasa seseorang di sana nanti juga ingin mendengar penjelasanmu."

Kise kehabisan kata-kata. Berhadapan dengan Midorima yang ini bukanlah keahliannya. Bersama Midorima yang _tsundere_ saja ia sulit berkata-kata, apalagi dengan Midorima yang kerasukan setan kapten basketnya. Bolehkah Kise mati sekarang?

Midorima tampak telah menghilang memasuki sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruang VVIP yang berada di ujung koridor. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Midorima memasukkan _password_ pada panel yang tersedia. Bunyi 'bib' mengalun rendah. Kenop pintu ia tekan hingga menyajikan pemandangan di dalam.

Ruang perawatan itu sangat luas. Sebuah sofa mewah terdapat pada sudut ruang dengan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam kota Tokyo. Beberapa peralatan elektronik lain seperti televisi layar datar 30 _inch_ , pendingin ruangan, lemari pendingin penuh makanan, dan dispenser juga turut tersaji. Satu ranjang empuk untuk anggota keluarga pasien terletak di sudut lain, bersebelahan dengan ranjang milik pasien. Kamar mandi yang setara dengan hotel bintang lima juga tak ketinggalan menjadi pelengkap fasilitas dengan _bath up_ dan _shower_ di dalamnya.

Kise ternganga, ia tak menyangka Tetsuya berasal dari keluarga berada hingga mampu menyewa kamar dengan kelas VVIP sebagai kamar rawat inap. Keseharian Tetsuya yang sederhana dan layaknya siswa biasa tentu saja membuat orang lain berpikir jika remaja mungil itu hanya berasal dari kalangan menengah. Terlepas dari sikap teramat santun, tenang, dan elegan yang selalu ia tunjukkan, layaknya—kalangan atas?

Kise tertegun saat ia tanpa sengaja berhasil menghubungkan beberapa informasi tak terduga. Benang merah itu mulai terjalin satu demi satu bersama dengan ingatan tentang pembicaraan Tetsuya dan Midorima sore tadi.

"Tetsuya …." Suara lirih Midorima menyadarkan Kise. Manik madunya sontak menyisir kamar luas itu, mencari sosok remaja mungil bersurai biru. Setelah berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicari, langkah kaki dibawa mendekat.

Manik sewarna madu menatap sendu pada sosok yang tengah berbaring. Wajah Tetsuya tampak damai walau warna kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasa bagai tak dialiri darah. Surai birunya lepek akibat keringat yang terus mengalir walau pendingin ruangan terus mengembuskan udara sejuk dari ventilasi-ventilasi kecilnya. Cairan infus menetes dengan ritme teratur memasuki pembuluh nadi di tangan kiri Tetsuya yang tampak kurus dan ringkih. Seakan belum cukup, sebuah selang oksigen turut tersemat pada hidung bangirnya.

Midorima menggenggam tangan kanan Tetsuya dengan lembut. Meneliti tiap jari mungil itu seakan takut jika jari jemari tersebut berkurang satu. Setelah puas, telapak tangan mungil ia tempelkan ke pipinya, merasakan suhu hangat dari sang adik yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Tak kuasa menahan luapan kesedihan, manik sewarna madu kembali diselimuti cairan bening. "Kuroko-cchi?"

Suara Kise terdengar lirih bagai bisikan. Tangan kokohnya terangkat, membelai surai biru muda itu dengan sayang lalu turun ke pipi gembil yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Apa terasa sangat sakit-ssu?" tanya Kise yang hanya disambut oleh deru pendingin ruangan.

"Maaf karena aku tak menyadari kondisi Kuroko-cchi lebih cepat-ssu," ucapnya lagi. Tangan kokoh itu masih betah membelai lembut pipi gembil sang remaja biru, mengundang decak kesal dari remaja lumut.

"Kise, Tetsuya takkan bisa menjawabmu, nanodayo!"

Alis Midorima menukik tajam. Tangan mungil Tetsuya yang ada dalam genggamannya diletakkan dengan lembut di atas ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kau diam nanodayo. Suaramu bisa mengganggu Tetsuya," ucapnya lagi sambil menaikkan kacamata.

"A-aku mengerti-ssu." Kise berjalan menuju sofa di dekat jendela. Remaja pirang itu menyamankan diri dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Begitu banya hal yang terjadi seakan semua hanyalah mimpi. "Mungkin dengan menutup mata sejenak, aku akan segera terjaga dari mimpi buruk ini," gumam Kise sambil tersenyum miris.

Midorima mengamati Kise yang kini tengah beristirahat di sofa. Keningnya mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Kise yang tampak lebih jinak dari biasanya. Remaja pirang itu sama sekali tak membantah dan bersedia menurutinya tanpa banyak tanya. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya berdampak besar pada kondisi psikologis seorang Kise Ryouta.

Mengabaikan Kise yang kini mendengkur halus, sepasang zamrud kembali teralih pada sosok mungil di atas ranjang. Raut wajah itu tampak damai dan terkesan polos seperti tak pernah merasakan pahitnya dunia.

Tersenyum sendu, tangan Midorima kembali membelai lembut surai langit Tetsuya. Menyibak beberapa poni panjang yang menutupi sepasang azure yang tengah terpejam.

"Cepatlah buka matamu Tetsuya. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tubuh Midorima bangkit, bermaksud untuk memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala sang adik sebelum sebuah getaran pada saku celana menggagalkan aksi modusnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ayah?" jawab Midorima seraya beranjak dari sisi Tetsuya.

'Apartemenmu telah siap. Aku telah mengirimkan orang-orangku untuk menjemput Tetsuya.' Suara sang ayah terdengar lelah.

"Aku mengerti. Bagaimana dengan paman Masaomi? Aku belum sempat memberikan kabar padanya, nanodayo." Langkah kakinya dibawa menuju jendela besar di dekat sofa. Memandangi pemandangan malam kota Tokyo yang bermandikan cahaya.

'Kau tak perlu khawatir, kami yang di sini yang akan mengurusnya,' jawab sang ayah dengan cepat. Sepertinya sang ayah—Midorima Takashi—tengah tergesa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Midorima singkat. Ia sungguh tak ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi karena rasa lelah mulai mendera tubuhnya.

'Ah, hampir lupa. Akihito telah menceritakan kondisi medis Tetsuya kepadaku. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kau bisa mempercayai dokter itu.'

Mengangguk samar, "Aku mengerti ayah."

'Kuserahkan Tetsuya padamu dan Shuuzou. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, segera hubungi aku.'

Sambungan telepon terputus. Midorima kembali menatap ranjang tempat Tetsuya berbaring sambil menghela nafas. "Kapan semua ini akan berakhir, nanodayo?!"

 **Bib**

 **Ceklek**

Midorima tersentak. Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka tiba-tiba sungguh membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang. "Apakah sudah datang?" batinnya sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Selamat malam Midorima-kun. Aku diutus kemari untuk membantu pemindahan Kuroko-kun ke apartemenmu. Mohon bantuannya."

 **^0^**

Nijimura berhasil sampai di apartemen Midorima dengan selamat tanpa ada cegatan polisi ataupun cegatan dari wanita cantik berbaju putih. Entah ini berkat kemampuan mengendarai motornya yang secepat kilat kuning Konoha atau berkat doa sapu jagat yang selalu dirapalnya sepanjang jalan, yang jelas Nijimura lega luar biasa.

Hela nafas diembus, kaki jenjangnya siap untuk masuk ke apartemen sederhana yang ada di hadapannya. Sederhana, begitulah penampilan yang terlihat dari luar. Namun tidak dengan bagian dalamnya. Apartemen yang terletak pada lantai paling atas ini spesial. Setidaknya begitulah yang pernah dikatakan orangtuanya.

Bel pintu ia tekan. Suara interkom mengalun rendah pada sisi kiri pintu. Sebuah wajah dengan surai hijau yang tak asing menyapa.

"Ah, senpai. Tunggu sebentar nanodayo."

 **Bib**

 **Ceklek**

Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan wajah sang adik kelas yang menatapnya dengan serius. Midorima telah mengenakan baju rumahnya—celana _training_ hitam dan kaos abu-abu bergambar Keroro kesayangan. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terlihat tengah memegang sebuah boneka Pororo kecil— _lucky_ item Tetsuya.

Nijimura mengernyit heran. Menatap Pororo dan Keroro secara bergantian, lalu menyerah saat menyadari keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Di mana Tetsuya?" ucap Nijimura tak sabar.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Dirinya menyingkir untuk membiarkan sang tamu masuk ke apartemennya. "Tetsuya ada di kamarku, nanodayo." Nijimura bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud Midorima. Ia tampak tak asing dengan apartemen itu, layaknya berada di rumah sendiri.

Setelah menyusuri koridor panjang, Nijimura terhenti. Ia kini berada persis di depan sebuah ruangan yang menampilkan sesosok tubuh mungil tengah berbaring. Tubuh itu tampak lebih kecil dari biasanya. "Apakah Tetsuya kehilangan begitu banyak berat badan akhir-akhir ini?" batin Nijimura miris.

Langkah ringan dibawa memasuki kamar luas yang kini tampak seperti kamar rawat rumah sakit. Bahkan Nijimura mampu mencium berbagai bau obat-obatan yang menguar di dalam kamar. Entah kenapa semua ini terasa tak asing—seperti dulu?

Nijimura melirik sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di samping ranjang lalu duduk di sana. Sebelah tangannya mengacak lembut surai biru yang mulai memanjang. Merasakan halus surai itu setelah sekian lama tak tersentuh olehnya. Rindu, itulah yang tengah menimpa Nijimura sekarang. Nijimura rindu—amat teramat rindu dengan si bungsu Akashi.

Pipi gembil diusap. Hidung bangir Tetsuya juga tak lepas dari jajahan tangan Nijimura. Ia tersenyum kecut saat merasakan kulit lembut Tetsuya yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Berhentilah Tetsuya. Jangan memaksakan diri lagi." Nijimura berkata lirih. Kedua tangannya kini mulai beralih untuk menggenggam jemari-jemari mungil Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou juga pasti tak akan ingin kau melakukan hal sejauh ini."

Hening.

Cairan infus menetes dengan ritme teratur. Deru mesin pendingin memecah sepi yang mengudara cukup lama. Banyak yang ingin Nijimura katakan pada sosok mungil keras kepala yang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Nijimura ingin sekali memuntahkan segala amukan dan kekesalannya selama ini pada si biru muda. Tetapi entah kenapa semua kata-kata itu kini menguap tak bersisa.

"Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku tak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu, Tetsuya. Kau membuat kami semua mengidap gangguan jiwa."

.

.

Nijimura keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. Kaki tegapnya berjalan menyusuri dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dari lemari pendingin. Tenggorokannya terasa kering mendadak akibat terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan angin malam.

Selesai menuntaskan dahaga yang menyiksa, remaja bersurai _raven_ itu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Siap bergabung bersama si surai zamrud untuk mendengarkan kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Nijimura sambil menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal. Manik hitamnya menatap Midorima dengan pandangan mengancam bak predator kelaparan.

"Begini Nijimura _senpai_ , aku dan—"

" _Are_ , Nijimura _senpai_ -cchi kenapa ada di sini-ssu?" tanya Kise yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Suasana mendadak mencekam. Kise tahu dia tampaknya muncul di saat yang kurang tepat.

"Kenapa anak ayam berisik ini di sini, Midorima?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada dingin. Raut wajahnya mengeras, menampakkan rahang tegas maskulinnya.

Midorima gugup. Ruangan luas itu mendadak panas akibat atmosfer yang menyesakkan. Midorima tak pernah lupa jika Nijimura termasuk orang yang punya hawa intimidasi luar biasa—selain Akashi tentunya. Oh, jangan lupa sepupu Akashi yang lainnya yang juga beraura setan. Jika begini terus Midorima bisa mati muda.

"Tenang Nijimura _senpai._ Kise adalah saksi kunci dalam peristiwa ini." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Midorima memang belum sempat menjelaskan perihal kehadiran Kise di telepon tadi. Salahkan dirinya yang kepalang pening dengan segala rentetan peristiwa dengan taruhan nyawa. Untung saja Midorima tidak gila.

Kise masih diam membatu. Pandangan matanya kini bertemu dengan manik segelap lubang hitam yang menatapnya dengan nyalang. Bergidik ngeri, Kise memilih menghampiri Midorima dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku di rumah sakit kan?" tanya Midorima sambil memandang Kise yang mencebik dan siap untuk kembali menangis. Menghela nafas, "Kau tak perlu takut nanodayo, kami takkan membunuhmu."

Kise sontak menatap Midorima dengan raut wajah ketakutan. "Mi-midorima-cchi dan _senpai_ -cchi akan membunuhku-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menatap Midorima dan Nijimura bergantian.

"Kami takkan membunuhmu Kise. Tapi aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tak segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi." Nijimura berkata dengan enteng. Kini ia terlihat tengah menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya ke sofa. Menetralkan asam laktat yang menumpuk dan mencoba merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang.

Kise tertawa canggung. " _Senpai_ -cchi suka sekali bercanda ya-ssu?"

Kise memperbaiki posisi duduknya, siap untuk bercerita.

"Tapi sebelumnya, _senpai_ -cchi sangat perhatian terhadap anggota tim basketnya ya-ssu. Sampai rela tengah malam datang ke mari hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko-cchi. Aku sangat terharu-ssu. Aku merasa beruntung bisa bergabung di tim ini-ssu. Sungguh. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan kehangatan sebuah tim seperti ini-ssu. Tapi _senpai_ -cchi, kenapa Akashi-cchi selaku kapten tidak ikut ya-ssu? Apa Akashi-cchi tak boleh keluar rumah malam-malam -ssu?"

Hening.

Angin dingin berembus dari mesin pendingin ruangan yang terletak di tengah ruang tamu. Baik Midorima dan Nijimura tak sanggup berkata-kata setelah rentetan kalimat Kise yang panjang bak kereta.

"Kise, lebih baik kau mulai saja ceritanya jika tak ingin bokong mulusmu kutendang."

 **TBC**

Ketemu lagi. Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang. Terimakasih buat yang sudah nerror untuk segera lanjut/eh, emank ada yang nerror?

Buat yuu dan rinki #eaaa

Ditunggu krisarnya. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah fav, fol, review. Terimakasih atas dukungannya sampai sejauh ini. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya ^^


	9. Chapter 8 Penjelasan bag3

"Kise, lebih baik kau mulai saja ceritanya jika tak ingin bokong mulusmu kutendang."

Kise membatu. Ucapan Nijimura barusan telah berhasil menyeret kembali kewarasannya yang hilang beberapa saat lalu. Menggaruk dagunya kikuk, Kise menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Se-sepertinya, aku salah bicara lagi ya-ssu?"

Midorima tak sabar. Mereka telah terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang tak perlu. Terima kasih pada Kise yang memiliki rasa humor 'tinggi' dan kurang paham situasi. Jika bergini terus, mungkin hingga fajar menjemput pun mereka belum mendapatkan informasi penting dari si kuning berisik.

Midorima menghela napas, berusaha bersabar demi kelancaran interogasi. "Langsung saja nanodayo. Ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi setelah aku pulang," ujar Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Nada suara remaja bersurai zamrud itu terdengar dalam berlatar raut wajah serius dan aura berat yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Mi-midorima-cchi. Bisakah kau hentikan itu-ssu?" cicit Kise dengan suara terbata.

Sepasang zamrud menyipit, "Hentikan apa, nanodayo?!"

"Auramu sungguh menyeramkan-ssu. Aku tak bisa bercerita dengan benar jika wajah kalian berdua seperti ini terus-ssu!" Rengek Kise sambil menatap Nijimura dan Midorima bergantian.

Nijimura tak terima. Jelas saja! Sejak tadi kan ia hanya duduk diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Namun kenapa _kouhai_ berisiknya di sana malah membawa serta dirinya? Bukan salah Nijimura jika wajah tampannya terlanjur bara dan _macho._ Salahkan gen berkualitas tinggi keluarganya yang membuat dirinya terlahir sedemikian sempurna, berwibawa dengan bibir seksi tak terkira.

"Kau menyalahkan wajahku, Kise?" tanya Nijimura.

"Bu-bukan begitu-ssu. Wajah _senpai_ -cchi sangat tampan-ssu. Tapi bisa tidak aura setannya dikondisikan-ssu?" jawab Kise polos, minta dijotos. Mau bagaimana lagi, biarpun berisik begitu, Kise lah anggota _first string_ yang paling jujur saat berpendapat di antara anggota lainnya. Entah karena terlalu polos, atau memang bodoh?

Nijimura frustasi. Sebelah tangan yang bebas mulai memijit kedua pelipis. Berusaha mengendurkan urat-urat saraf yang sejak tadi menghiasi dahi mulusnya sementara tangan lainnya asyik menari di atas _keyboard_ _smartphone._

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai ceritanya nanodayo? Malam semakin larut dan kita besok harus sekolah!"

"A-aku akan mulai ceritanya-ssu. Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita sama-sama berikrar-ssu." Kise berkata serius. Manik sewarna madu itu berkilat-kilat akibat semangat yang tiba-tiba membara.

"Ikrar?" Jantung Midorima memburu. Perkataan Kise barusan sukses membuat dirinya benar-benar dilanda rasa takut. Walau ketakutan Midorima itu sama sekali tak berdasar, sungguh.

Demi Tuhan, yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Kise Ryouta! Ingat?

Mengabaikan Nijimura yang masih asyik dengan _gadget_ -nya, Kise mengangguk. Cengiran khas mulai menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Membuat suasana ruang tamu yang temaran mendadak bercahaya akibat aura radiasi berlatar _bling-bling_ yang baru saja Kise pancarkan.

Napas panjang diembus kasar. Sepasang mata dipejamkan. Tak ketinggalan intonasi suara diubah agak berat guna memperlihatkan kesan bara.

"Jangan ada kentang di antara kita!"

Suara Kise mengalun lantang. Membelah kesunyian apartemen yang diinvansi oleh suara jangkrik dadakan. Perkataan Kise barusan—yang merupakan salah satu jargon sosial media berbahasa gaul dengan panggilan _agan-sista_ —berhasil membuat Midorima terhenyak. Seharusnya ia tahu dan tak perlu mengambil pusing setiap perkataan Kise yang ambigu dan selalu berujung _absurd._

— _tuh_ kan, dibilang juga apa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 8 Penjelasan bag 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura tak mau ambil pusing oleh pembicaraan kedua _kouhai_ -nya yang bersurai kontras. Alih-alih menyimak, sepasang manik hitamnya malah asyik menyisir kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam sebuah pesan pada salah satu aplikasi _chatting_ ternama.

Selesai membaca, jari jemarinya kembali tekun mengetikkan balasan dengan kecepatan tak hingga. Terbongkar sudah jika Nijimura merupakan salah satu makhluk tampan yang _hobby_ _chattingan._

 ** _Lime_**

Suara _ringtone_ menggema. Tanpa menunggu lama, balasan kembali ia terima. Sepasang manik hitam kembali bergulir berlatar kernyitan samar di kening, sebelum sebuah senyum miring terpatri pada wajah si pemilik surai arang. Ah, tampaknya hari ini tak begitu buruk juga.

Nijimura menggedikkan bahu. _Smartphone_ di genggaman kembali dimasukkan ke kantong jaket biru tua. Tersadar akan aura kelam yang menyeruak dari remaja lumut, tatap mata _onyx_ menyapu kedua entitas beda warna dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

Hening. Midorima enggan menjawab karena memang sejak tadi mereka berdua sama sekali tak membahas hal yang seharusnya dibahas. Haruskah Midorima menjawab jika mereka sedang membahas kentang? Tentu saja tidak, bisa-bisa dia dilempar dari jendela.

Demikian pula dengan Kise. Remaja pirang tersebut kini tampak melirik Nijimura takut-takut, paham jika bokong mulusnya akan ditendang jika ia sekali lagi berani berkomentar _absurd._ Terima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ yang membuat perhatian Nijimura teralih hingga tak mendengar gurauan kentangnya barusan.

Mengangguk, Nijimura kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu, bisa _kan_ kita mulai sekarang?"

"Te-tentu saja _senpai_ ," jawab Midorima gugup. "Kise, segeralah mulai nanodayo!" _Atau kita akan mati nanodayo._

Mengerti akan jeritan hati remaja lumut di sebelahnya, Kise menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Midorima undur diri untuk pulang lebih awal saat latihan basket sore tadi.

.

.

 **#Gym lapis pertama Teiko, beberapa saat setelah Midorima pamit.**

"Kalian semua, latihan hari ini kita akhiri sampai di sini."

Kise terbangun dari posisi tiduran di lantai. Wajah tampannya bersinar cerah saat mengetahui bahwa latihan level neraka dari raja iblis berbadan minimalis telah selesai dilaksanakan. Akhirnya dirinya bisa pulang dan bercumbu dengan kasur pujaan.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou pada Tetsuya. Kise yang juga tertarik lantas turut mengamati dua interaksi teman satu timnya yang bertubuh _chibi_.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya tampak berjalan mendekat dengan sirat bahagia yang kentara.

"Ah, Kuroko-cchi bisa memasang wajah seperti itu juga ya-ssu?" gumam Kise sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Manik sewarna madunya masih betah untuk memperhatikan sikap kapten basketnya pada si biru muda.

"Jika kau merasa sudah tidak kuat, kau bisa beritahu aku. Tak usah memaksakan diri hingga seperti tadi, mengerti?"

Tetsuya menunduk, lalu mengangguk, "Hai'~"

"Segeralah pulang dan beristirahat." Sebuah tangan kokoh mendarat lembut pada surai langit Tetsuya, dan mengacaknya pelan.

Kise terkekeh geli, "Akashi-cchi bisa bersikap seperti itu juga ya-ssu?"

"Nah, segeralah melakukan peregangan dan pulang." Seijuurou berjalan pergi, meninggalkan remaja mungil yang masih terpaku dengan wajah merona akibat perlakuan Seijuurou yang barusan.

"Kalian berdua sangat manis-ssu. Kalian berdua juga mirip, seperti—" Kise tertegun. Ingatannya tentang pembicaraan Midorima dan Tetsuya di ruang ganti kembali berputar.

Masih mengamati si biru muda yang berdiri dengan wajah bersemu, Kise mencoba menerka-nerka beberapa fakta yang tersaji di depannya. "I-ini hanya kebetulan-ssu. Akashi-cchi hanya melakukan hal yang benar karena kondisi tubuh Kuroko-cchi yang memang lemah. Iya, pasti begitu." Kise mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Mengalihkan atensi, netra sewarna madu itu menangkap pemandangan lain yang menarik. Seorang remaja bersurai kelabu—Haizaki Shougo—tampak duduk di seberang _bench_. Amarah terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya saat melihat ke arah Tetsuya berdiri saat ini.

Waktu bergulir, kini Momoi tampak tengah memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Membuat remaja mungil itu kesulitan bernapas.

Kise kembali melihat Haizaki yang masih bergeming dari posisinya, memandangi remaja biru muda itu bak elang yang tengah mengintai buruannya.

Tetsuya terdengar putus asa mencari botol air mineralnya yang tak kunjung bersua, padahal rasa hausnya kian menyiksa.

"Are? Sepertinya botol air mineral kalian tertukar?" ujar Momoi kemudian. "Lalu bagaimana?" Perkataan Momoi menggema. Memecah sepi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak akibat para anggota lain yang sudah berangsur pulang, meninggalkan para reguler beserta Kise yang masih beristirahat.

Kise tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat, Kise dapat menyaksikan raut wajah Haizaki menegang. Amarah itu berganti dengan rasa terkejut dan tak percaya.

Di lain pihak, Tetsuya tampak tak mempermasalahkan peristiwa tertukarnya botol air minum itu dan kini terlihat tengah membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada Momoi.

"Kyaaaaaa! Tetsu-kun _kawai desu._ "

Teriakan Momoi kembali membahana. Tetsuya telah berada dalam pelukan maut Momoi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hoi Satsuki, Tetsu bisa mati!" teriak Aomine dari tengah lapangan.

Momoi tak terima dan menghampiri Aomine yang masih bermalas-malasan di lapangan. Mereka berdua saling mengejek dan bertukar argumen seperti biasanya.

Perhatian Kise kembali terarah ke Haizaki yang siap bangkit dan menuju ke arah Tetsuya yang tengah mengamati botol air mineralnya.

Tetsuya membuka botol itu, Haizaki berusaha berjalan lebih cepat untuk menabrak Tetsuya, membuat air mineral itu jatuh dan tumpah tak bersisa.

Tapi—

Beberapa anggota _first string_ lain yang selesai berganti pakaian datang dan berhasil menabrak Haizaki hingga terjengkang.

—gagal.

Haizaki pucat. Dirinya tak sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, apalagi mengumpat. Lalu di saat itu Kise memanggil Tetsuya dengan lantang.

"Kuroko-cchi, ayo pulang sama-sama ssu~"

"Bukankah rumah kita berlawanan arah, Kise-kun?"

"Kuroko-cchi _hidoi_! Aku ingin mampir ke toko buku yang berada di jalan menuju apartemenmu-ssu."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera berganti baju." Tetsuya bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan beberapa menit kemudian telah kembali lagi dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya.

"Yosh, mari pulang-ssu~"

Kise tersenyum tulus. Entah apa yang Kise pikirkan, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus pulang bersama Tetsuya. Alasan pergi ke toko buku pun ia karang karena mengingat sang bayangan Teiko itu sangat suka mampir ke toko buku dalam perjalanan pulang.

 _Kuroko-cchi, entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak-ssu._

Langkah kaki tegap mengayun angkuh. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana untuk memberikan kesan santai. Di tengah hembusan angin malam dan gemerisik dedaunan, Kise berjalan menyusuri halaman Teiko yang sepi bersama orang yang sangat ia hargai dengan suasana hati yang tak tenang sama sekali. Menghela napas pelan, wajah rupawan menengadah menatap kanvas Tuhan nan bertabur bintang.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja kan-ssu?_

.

.

Midorima dan Nijimura terdiam, lalu saling pandang. Apa yang diceritakan Kise tentu saja membuat mereka kaget bukan kepalang. Terlebih dengan fakta bahwa Haizaki terlibat. Pulih dari keterkejutan yang melanda, Nijimura bertanya lebih dahulu. "Jadi, maksudmu racun itu masuk ke tubuh Tetsuya dari air mineral itu?"

Kise mengangguk ragu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hipotesis asal dari otak pas-pasannya.

"Apa kau yakin air mineral itu adalah hal terakhir yang masuk ke tubuh Tetsuya, nanodayo?" Midorima menimpali. Sepasang zamrudnya berkilat berbahaya dilatarbelakangi oleh kernyitan dalam pada dahi mulusnya—pertanda remaja lumut itu tengah berpikir keras.

"Aku yakin-ssu. Selama perjalanan kami berdua sama sekali tak berhenti untuk membeli makanan. Bahkan selama perjalanan pulang Kuroko-cchi sama sekali tak bersuara-ssu. Lalu begitu aku ajak mengobrol, tiba-tiba Kuroko-cchi pingsan di pelukanku," jelas Kise panjang lebar.

Nijimura mengangguk, sedikit banyak paham tentang apa yang terjadi. "Kejadian hari ini sungguh gawat. Mereka jelas telah bergerak," batin Nijimura cemas.

"Lalu, apakah botol air mineral tersebut masih ada?" tanya Nijimura pada Kise.

Kise mengangguk mantap. "Kuroko-cchi meletakkan botol air mineral itu di dalam tas sekolahnya-ssu. Seharusnya masih ada."

Nijimura beralih pada Midorima yang tampak masih berpikir keras. "Midorima, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Tersadar dari lamunan, Midorima menatap lurus sepasang _onyx_ itu. "Tentu saja nanodayo, serahkan semuanya padaku," ucap Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, dengan begini kita akan segera tahu kebenarannya." Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya sebuah titik terang berhasil ia temukan walau cahayanya masih samar-samar dari kejauhan.

"Tapi, jika benar begitu, berarti racun itu sebenarnya adalah untuk Akashi-cchi dong-ssu. Lalu bagaimana bisa _senpai-_ cchi tahu tentang Kuroko-cchi yang terkena racun-ssu?"

Bagai sambaran petir, helaian arang dan zamrud menoleh serempak. Mereka berdua merutuki perkataan Kise yang tepat sasaran. "Kenapa anak ini jadi mendadak pintar _sih_?" jeritan hati keduanya bersamaan.

"Itu belum tentu Kise, tapi bisa jadi memang begitu. Mengingat keluarga Akashi termasuk dalam jajaran orang berpengaruh, pasti mereka juga memiliki banyak musuh," jawab Nijimura sekenanya.

"Dan mengenai kenapa aku bisa tahu, sebelumnya Midorima telah menjelaskan kondisi medis Tetsuya lewat sebuah pesan," sambung Nijimura enteng.

Kise mengangguk paham. "Tapi, tidakkah kita perlu mengatakan apa yang terjadi malam ini pada Akashi-cchi-ssu? Bagaimana pun apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko-cchi berkaitan dengan Akashi-cchi. Bagaimana mungkin raja iblis sepertinya bisa terlindungi dari bahaya dan membuat seorang malaikat tak bersayap menjadi tumbalnya. Aku tak mengerti-ssu!" Kise mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak sadar jika perkataannya barusan menghujam telak hati kedua remaja tanggung di hadapannya.

Nijimura terseyum miris. Hatinya sungguh sakit saat harus dihadapkan kembali pada fakta tetang bagaimana si bungsu Akashi kembali bertaruh nyawa demi sang kakak. Nijimura menolak skenario ini dari awal. Seharusnya ia nekat saja membawa Tetsuya pindah bersama kedua orangtuanya ke luar negeri walau tanpa persetujuan paman Masaomi. _Toh_ Tetsuya pada akhirnya pasti bisa paham tentang apa yang ia dan orangtuanya lakukan.

Sementara itu Midorima melirik Nijimura yang terhanyut dalam lamunan. Midorima tahu jika ada banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _senpai_ sekaligus kakak sepupu dari kapten merah cebol dan makhluk biru yang tengah terbaring lemah di kamar miliknya.

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang melanda dan rasa penasaran yang kian meraja, Kise kembali buka suara. "Lalu, tidakkah menurut kalian tingkah Haizaki-kun sangat mencurigakan-ssu? Ia seperti tahu bahwa air mineral itu berisi racun."

Nijimura dan Midorima kembali bertukar pandang. Merutuki kecerdasan Kise yang mendadak meningkat tajam.

"Kau hanya berdelusi, Kise. Belum tentu yang Haizaki perhatikan adalah Tetsuya. Bocah brengsek itu hanya senang cari masalah. Jika bertemu, akan aku _bogem_ dia," ujar Nijimura berapi-api, sanggup membuat Kise bergidik ngeri dan melupakan rasa curiganya pada Haizaki.

"Lalu siapa yang menaruh racun pada air mineral itu-ssu? Sejak kapan racun itu ada di sana? Dan kenapa Kuroko-cchi memiliki botol air minum yang sama dengan Akashi-cchi? Kenapa tidak sama dengan botol air mineralku saja-ssu? Kenapa-ssu?Kenapaaaaa?"

Kise tersengal, remaja pirang itu tampak berusaha meraup pasokan oksigen dengan buas setelah menyemburkan pertanyaan yang panjangnya bak kereta.

"Kau bertanya atau sedang menginterogasi penjahat nanodayo! Kami pun sama tidak tahunya dengan apa yang kau tanyakan!"

Midorima kesal, sungguh. Jika saja ia tahu tentang jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang berpusar di kepalanya kini, mungkin ia tidak akan sepusing ini. Hal ini diperparah dengan suara cempreng Kise dengan segala ke- _alay_ -annya. Mungkin Midorima lebih memilih mati saja.

Nijimura berdeham, meminta atensi dari dua _kouhai_ di hadapanya. "Aku telah membuat keputusan," ucap Nijimura tegas.

"Kita akan merahasiakan apa yang terjadi malam ini."

Sepasang _onyx_ menatap tajam dua entitas beda warna. Menyiratkan perintah mutlak yang tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi, bukankah Akashi-cchi harus tahu apa yang terjadi-ssu?" Kise menatap Nijimura dengan was-was. Berharap mantan kaptennya itu tidak akan mengamuk setelah mendengar bantahan berkedok pertanyaannya.

Nijimura menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah memperkirakan jika Kise akan sulit untuk diyakinkan. "Percayalah padaku, Kise. Aku akan mengurus segalanya. Kumohon dengan sangat agar peristiwa ini dirahasiakan, mengerti?"

Merasa tak enak dengan Nijimura yang sampai memohon, Kise mengangguk. "A-aku mengerti-ssu."

"Midorima?" Nijimura menatap Midorima dengan pandangan penuh arti. Membuat Midorima mengerti bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus mereka berdua diskusikan setelah ini—tanpa Kise tentunya.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, nanodayo," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi, masih ada satu masalah lagi nanodayo," lanjut remaja bersurai zamrud. "Siapa yang akan menjaga Tetsuya selama masa pemulihannya?" Midorima melirik Nijimura yang tampak sibuk berpikir. Ini akan lebih mudah jika Kise sama sekali tidak terlibat. Tapi apa daya, semua telah terjadi dan mereka harus memikirkan cara aman agar Kise tidak tambah curiga.

"Bukankah kita memiliki seorang perawat yang bisa menjaga Kuroko-cchi-ssu?" jawab Kise serta merta. Jelas saja ini mudah. Kenapa mereka harus ambil pusing. Bukankah ayah Midorima juga mengirim satu perawat kepercayaannya guna mengurus masalah obat dan mengganti infus Tetsuya?

"Tidak!" bantah Nijimura dan Midorima serempak, membuat remaja bersurai kuning itu mengernyit heran.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menjaganya bergantian-ssu!" usul Kise cemerlang. Wajah tampannya berubah cerah saat mengingat dirinya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Tetsuya.

Midorima membuang muka. "Tanpa membuat Akashi curiga dengan ketidakhadiran kita?" Tentu saja ketidakhadiran mereka secara bergantian akan membuat Seijuurou lebih curiga.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Tetsuya. Aku dan Midorima akan bergantian. Kau tidak perlu ikut mengorbankan jam sekolahmu, Kise." Nijimura bangkit dari kursinya, seakan semua masalah telah beres seiring titah yang meluncur dari mulutnya barusan.

"Ta-tapi, aku juga ingin menjaga Kuroko-cchi."

Tentu saja semua belum selesai dengan keberadaan anak ayam berisik yang tiba-tiba berpikiran kritis.

Nijimura menghela nafas lelah. Dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka jika berurusan dengan Kise akan sedemikian menguras tenaga. "Aku tidak melarangmu menjaganya, Kise. Kau bisa datang kapan saja setelah urusan sekolah dan klub selesai."

Kise tetap bersikeras. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _senpai_ -cchi? Bukankah siswa kelas tiga memiliki jadwal lebih padat-ssu?"

"Kise, lebih baik kau ikuti apa yang Nijimura _senpai_ katakan nanodayo," ucap Midorima berusaha menengahi.

"Tapi—"

Nijimura mengangkat tangannya. Membuat remaja pirang itu bungkam seketika. "Percayalah padaku Kise." Nijimura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini akan lebih mudah, dan Akashi takkan curiga, oke?"

"Ba-baiklah-ssu. Aku akan mengunjungi Kuroko-cchi sesering mungkin-ssu," ucap Kise sambil menunduk.

Nijimura mengangguk. "Midorima, aku akan tidur di kamar yang berada di sebelah ruang utama. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus pulang dan membawa barang-barangku." Nijimura beranjak dan berjalan ke arah dapur, lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Midorima berdua dengan Kise yang masih terdiam.

Jelas sekali jika model remaja yang tengah naik daun itu tak puas dengan keputusan Nijimura. Kenapa Nijimura memutuskan segalanya seakan Tetsuya adalah keluarganya? Apa wewenang seorang senior sekaligus mantan kapten sebesar itu? Tidak, jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, tapi apa? Lalu kenapa Nijimura memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nama kecilnya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepala Kise bersamaan dengan fakta menarik yang tidak sengaja ia temukan pada hari itu. "Aku tak tahu lagi-ssu," gumam Kise lirih.

"Kise." Midorima mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Istrirahatlah di kamar tamu bersamaku, nanodayo. Kita harus segera tidur, setidaknya kita akan jauh lebih segar saat berangkat sekolah nanti."

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Kise dan Midorima berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kamar tamu yang tadi Midorima bicarakan. Kesunyian menyelimuti kedua remaja bersurai kontras yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kise dengan segala pertanyaannya sedangkan Midorima dengan segala fakta yang mengusiknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dalam selubung sunyi yang mewarnai, dalam gelap malam yang masih enggan menyingkir, mereka merapalkan satu kalimat yang sama dalam hati.

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang semua ini!"

 **^0^**

Langkah kaki berjalan tegap menyusuri ruang tamu yang masih sepi. Pukul empat pagi dan dirinya masih mengantuk setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya diijinkan tidur selama dua jam padahal kebutuhan tidurnya itu adalah delapan jam— _yah_ enam jam sekurang-kurangnya. Jelas saja! Walau bertampang _ala-ala_ berandal begini, Nijimura bukanlah remaja yang suka bergadang. Lebih baik tidur daripada membuang waktu untuk hal yang tak perlu.

Nijimura mulai berjalan mengendap saat menaiki tangga dan menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan Seijuurou, berharap sang sepupu bertubuh mini masih terlelap di ranjang hangat dan tak menyadari perbuatannya. Namun harapan Nijimura hanyalah tinggal harapan, karena sepertinya sang sepupu telah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Hallo, Shuuzou~" Suara bernada hangat menyambut. Membuat Nijimura sontak membatu. Abaikan dengan bulu romanya yang menegak seketika akibat hawa setan yang menguar dari sesosok makhluk cebol di depan jendela. Nijimura _syok_ luar biasa!

Remaja bersurai arang itu memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Bersikap layaknya tak ada yang terjadi demi menjaga wibawa seorang Nijimura. "Oh, Seijuurou. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Nijimura basa-basi.

"Tentu saja, udara pagi ini sangat sejuk. Sayang untuk dilewatkan," jawab Seijuurou sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Baru pulang ya?" Seijuurou menekan tombol lampu di sebelahnya dan membuat koridor yang menyatu dengan ruang santai tersebut terang benderang seketika. Tak menghiraukan Nijimura yang masih mematung, Seijuurou duduk di atas sofa sambil menyeruput susu coklat hangatnya.

"Ini yang punya rumah siapa, _sih_?" batin Nijimura dalam hati. Entah kenapa melihat tingkah _sok iyes_ dari sang sepupu membuat pelipisnya berdenyut—kesal.

Menolak kalah dan menjadi tersangka pengendap-endapan di pagi hari—dan lebih parahnya lagi di rumah sendiri, Nijimura mengikuti Seijuurou untuk duduk di sofa.

"Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanya Seijuurou langsung. Bertele-tele bukanlah gaya seorang Akashi, tak peduli meski orang yang tengah ia interogasi lebih tua atau pemilik dari rumah yang ia tinggali.

"Ada hal darurat yang mesti kuurus." Nijimura menyamankan diri. Mencoba tidak terlihat gugup ataupun terintimidasi oleh sepupu cebolnya yang bermarga Akashi.

"Ohh, begitu." Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk paham.

 _Loh_ , hanya begini saja kah? Nijimura mengira interogasi di pagi hari ini akan sangat panjang dan melelahkan hingga mampu membuat dirinya merasa sedang menjadi terdakwa kasus tindak pidana pencurian stoberi tetangga. Padahal pelakunya jelas-jelas bukan dirinya, melainkan makhluk mini yang merangkap sepupunya. Terima kasih kepada para orang dewasa yang dengan mudah tertipu wajah polos tak bersalah nan sarat akan tipu muslihat.

"Kau mengira aku akan bertanya macam-macam, eh?" ujar Seijuurou kemudian. Senyum miring terpampang jelas pada wajah tampannya.

Nijimura terkekeh, merutuki kemampuan Seijuurou sebagai pengamat. "Yah, kukira ini akan sedikit panjang hingga aku merasa sedang diinterogasi kedua orangtuaku karena tertangkap pulang tengah malam."

"Tidak, aku tahu kau berbuat sesuatu dengan alasan yang jelas. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan semua yang kau lakukan padaku." Seijuurou tersenyum tulus. Membuat Nijimura tersentuh dan bergidik ngeri sekaligus.

Enggan merusak suasana hati Seijuurou yang tampaknya sedang dalam keadaan bagus, Nijimura mengabaikan sikap anomali sang sepupu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Seminggu ini aku takkan berada di rumah. Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus," ucap Nijimura sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku jaketnya.

 _Ada pesan._

Seijuurou kembali menyeruput susu cokelat hangatnya. Menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti dada saat likuid hangat itu memasuki kerongkongan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bukankah jadwal kelas tiga sedang padat-padatnya?" Pelipis Nijimura berdenyut. Perkataan Seijuurou barusan sontak membuat remaja bersurai arang itu teringat akan sosok salah satu _kouhai_ berisiknya. _The another nightmare!_

"Tenang saja, bukan seorang Nijimura jika terganggu hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu." Nijimura menggedikkan bahu. Bermaksud menyombong dengan kalimat hasil contekan dari sang sepupu tercinta.

Seijuurou bangkit. Merasa harus segera bergerak saat melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat. Banyak rutinitas yang harus dilakukannya sebelum bersiap ke sekolah, seperti mengulang pelajaran misalnya? Atau _jogging_ keliling _mansion_? Seijuurou adalah remaja yang penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan. Setiap waktu yang ia lewati sangat berharga.

"Kalau begitu, kabari aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Seijuurou berjalan menjauh. Langkah kakinya menggema saat menyusuri koridor sunyi, lalu menghilang sempurna saat suara pintu yang tertutup menginvasi pendengaran.

Nijimura menghela napas lega tatkala mengetahui Seijuurou sama sekali tidak curiga. Mereka memang telah berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain saat setuju untuk tinggal bersama. _Dan_ perjanjian itu kini menyelamatkan hidup Nijimura.

Sepasang _onyx_ kembali melirik _smartphone_ di tangan yang sempat terabaikan. Dibacanya kata demi kata yang tertera pada pesan itu dengan khidmat.

Sebuah seringai terulas pada wajah tampan sang remaja. Sigap, jemari ramping mulai kembali menari di atas _keyboard_. Mengetik kata demi kata bertabur dendam kesumat. Berbalas pesan dengan orang di seberang sana tak pernah gagal membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _From : Nijimura Shuuzou_

 _To : no name_

 _Kau akan terima hadiahmu. Selamat menikmati~_

 _Smartphone_ mahal kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Tubuh atletis dipaksa bangkit walau rasa kantuk mulai menghampiri. Sebelah tangan menyisir beberapa helaian arang yang jatuh menutupi sepasang _onyx._

"Nah, saatnya berberes. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang!"

 **TBC**

Hallo ketemu lagi. Hanya dua scene tapi panjangnya luar binasa untuk ukuran nara. _Gomen ne_ kalau alurnya sangat lambat, persis seperti _username_ nya. orz

Nara juga merutuki diri sendiri yang bikin alur lambatnya kayak siput gini. Nara juga sadar sebenernya kalau lambat gini bakal butuh waktu lama banget sampai _arc_ Teiko selse. Boro2 mau selse ya, nyampe Aomine buang Tetsuya aja belum. Iya, nara juga frustasi kok, sungguh. Jadi bagi yang ngikutin ceritanya mohon kesabaran ekstra ya/emank ada? #dibuang

Oh iya, rencana nara juga bakal bikin amv, tapi tunggu Teikonya selse dulu. Karena fic ini nara buat berdasarkan kecintaan nara sama lagu **Lucklife-Namae wo Yobu yo** , maka entar amv nya pake lagu mereka, persis kayak judul fic ini juga. Tapi ini adalah wacana yang entah kesampaiannya kapan. Yah jalan fic ini masih panjang hingga winter cup. #nangesdarah

Oke. Kali ini nara curhatnya panjang. Tapi ga papa. Makasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan juga komentar. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	10. Chapter 9 Duo Kelabu

Seijuurou menatap datar para anggota lapis pertama yang tengah beristirahat. Pikirannya kacau, enggan terfokus pada kegiatan latihan sore itu. Sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencari … mencari … dan mencari. Namun sosok itu tetap tak kunjung ia temui.

Di manakah gerangan? Kenapa ia sangat gusar? Kenapa ia masih tetap mencari? Bukankah penjelasan Daiki harusnya telah dapat membungkam rasa resah gelisah yang menimpanya sejak kemarin? Bukankah Daiki telah menjelaskan jika sang bayangan tengah mengunjungi orang tuanya selama beberapa hari? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa lagi sekarang? Kenapa rasa khawatirnya enggan mereda?

.

.

Ya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya.

Ketidakhadiran sosok biru muda di tengah lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 9 Duo Kelabu**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura menatap sosok mungil yang masih tertidur lelap. Ini hari keduanya merawat Tetsuya, namun belum ada tanda-tanda si bungsu Akashi akan membuka matanya lagi. Apa kondisi sepupu mungilnya itu memang selemah ini? Bagaimana mungkin sampai saat ini Tetsuya belum juga terjaga? Padahal sebelum dipindahkan ke apartemen ini Tetsuya sempat sadar dan mampu membuat Masaomi mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke Tokyo di malam itu juga. Apa yang salah?

Sepasang langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Nijimura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Heran dengan kepulangan sang pemilik apartemen yang dirasa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Pukul 17.00? Apa Seijuurou mendadak kerasukan _Seraphim_?" gumam Nijimura tepat saat helaian hijau menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Tidakkah cukup satu malaikat saja yang berbaik hati merasukinya hingga _senpai_ harus membawa serta banyak malaikat _nanodayo?"_

Nijimura mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin." Sepasang _onyx_ -nya kembali tertuju pada sosok Tetsuya _nan_ damai. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Midorima tampak telah duduk menyamankan diri di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam yang selalu menghiasi sepasang zamrudnya ia lepas. "Akashi tampak sangat frustasi. Sepertinya ia memikirkan Tetsuya." Tangan kanannya mulai memijat-mijat pangkal hidung. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa pusing yang kini tengah menderanya.

"Sejelas itukah?" Sebelah alis Nijimura terangkat. "Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menyaksikan wajah gusarnya," ucap Nijimura dengan nada kecewa. "Kurasa firasatnya sebagai seorang kakak sangat tajam?!"

"Aku tidak memungkiri itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Tetsuya." Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging dari bibir Midorima. "Dan jangan lupa dengan intuisinya sebagai seorang Akashi."

"Itu membuat kita harus lebih berhati-hati." Nijimura mengangguk setuju. "Lalu, apa ada perkembangan tentang racun itu?"

Raut wajah Midorima mengeras. "Racun itu memang berasal dari air mineral milik Akashi." Midorima kembali memakai kacamatanya. "Ayah baru saja memberi tahuku sore ini."

Sepasang _onyx_ itu menyipit curiga. "Apa itu mereka?"

Midorima bergidik.

Percayalah! Ditatap sedemikian _intens_ oleh seorang Nijimura dapat membuatmu salah tingkah dan mengalami panas dingin mendadak.

Midorima berdeham. Mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat hilang diterjang pasang. "Jika itu memang mereka, kita harus segera mengetahui bagaimana cara mereka memasukkan racun itu ke dalam air mineral Akashi."

"Paman Masaomi sudah memulai penyelidikan." Timpal Nijimura cepat.

"Lalu, apa _senpai_ sudah mendapat keterangan dari Haizaki?"

"Yang jelas, dia telah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas."

Kedua _Onyx_ Nijimura berkilat mengerikan. Seringai bengis tersungging apik dari bibir tipisnya. Mungkin rumor tentang moyang Akashi yang menyembah setan itu benar adanya. Karena kini Midorima dapat melihat sepasang tanduk menyembul dari surai kelam Nijimura. Oh! Jangan lupakan sebuah trisula yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Sei-nii~"

Dua pasang manik berbeda warna membulat. Suara lembut dan tak asing membuat jantung mereka seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tersadar lebih cepat, Nijimura bergegas mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Tetsuya yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Tetsuya, kau mendengarku?" Bariton itu terdengar bergetar akibat luapan rasa senang dan khawatir yang bercampur jadi satu.

Pantang menyerah, Nijimura kembali berbicara pada sosok sang sepupu.

"Tetsuya ini aku, Shuuzou." Kedua tangan Nijimura kini telah menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Tetsuya. Bermaksud menyalurkan kehangatan serta kekuatan untuk adik yang sangat dicintainya.

Midorima memacu langkah. Kini ia berdiri di hadapan Nijimura yang masih sibuk berbicara pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa mendengar kami?" Midorima membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Tetsuya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk mengusap kepala remaja mungil tesebut dengan lembut.

"Sei-nii~"

"Jarinya bergerak!"

"Tetsuya?!" teriak Nijimura dan Midorima serentak.

Sepasang azure terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Kemilau saat tertimpa cahaya neon yang menerangi penjuru kamar. Heran dengan apa yang ia lihat, suara itu kembali mengalun ragu.

"Shuu—zou-nii?"

Alunan kata itu terdengar sangat lemah, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh kedua remaja yang berada di sisinya.

"… di … ma … n-na?"

Tetsuya memandang sayu Nijimura. Raut lelah masih terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ssstt." Nijimura membungkam bibir Tetsuya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Berhenti bertanya. Beristirahatlah, Tetsuya. Kau memerlukannya. Aku akan mengabarkan ini pada yang lain." Nijimura bergegas keluar kamar. Langkah tegapnya lambat laun kian menjauh hingga tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau berada di apartemenku, Tetsuya. Jika kau ingin tahu." Midorima membuka pembicaraan. Remaja bersurai zamrud itu kini terlihat sibuk mengetik pesan pada ponselnya.

"A-pa yang ter-ja-di, Shin-tarou-nii?"

"Sesuatu _telah_ terjadi, tapi semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," ucap Midorima menenangkan. Ponsel digenggaman telah kembali ia masukkan ke saku celana. Tangan bebasnya kini kembali mengusap lembut helaian langit Tetsuya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Tetsuya tersenyum seiring pandangannya yang mengabur. Tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan sakit kepala yang mulai menderanya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi yang ia inginkan kini hanyalah kembali tidur dalam buaian mimpi.

… hingga kemudian kegelapan kembali memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dalam sunyi.

 **^0^**

Nijimura memacu langkah. _Smartphone_ di tangan ia genggam erat. Setelah sampai pada tempat yang dituju, sebuah panggilan ia lakukan dengan terburu-buru.

Sebuah nada tunggu mengalun lirih.

Agak lama ia menunggu dengan detak jantung yang kian memburu. Gugup? Tentu saja?! Sudah cukup lama mereka tak berbicara dan hanya berhubungan melalui aplikasi _chatting_ -an. Bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja terlalu beresiko bagi mereka untuk berbicara secara langsung karena Seijuurou dapat muncul kapan pun dan di mana pun seperti hantu. Selain itu seseorang dapat saja mencuri dengar tentang pembicaraan mereka.

"Sial! Kenapa ia tak mengangkat?!" Nijimura mendecih. Kesal dengan ulah seseorang yang kini entah sedang berada di mana.

"Sudah lama ingin kukatakan, aku tak pernah menyukai ide ini!"

Nijimura terhenyak di sofa. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Mengingat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu dan hal-hal buruk yang telah terjadi di keluarga mereka. Bagaimana sebuah percikan api mampu membumi hanguskan segala kebahagiaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Bagaimana seorang ayah harus rela berpisah dengan anaknya. Bagaimana seorang saudara harus dipisahkan dari saudara lainnya. Bagaimana keluarganya harus tercerai berai dan berpura-pura tak mengenal satu sama lain agar dapat saling menjaga.

Nijimura mengulum senyum getir. Hatinya perih tatkala mengingat kenangan saat mereka masih bisa bersama-sama. Berebut ingin mengelus pipi gembil dan mengusap rambut Tetsuya. Bertengkar tentang siapa yang berhak tidur di samping Tetsuya. Mengganggu si bungsu Akashi itu hingga menangis. Lalu bibi Shiori akan datang bersama sekotak eskrim vanilla kesukaan Tetsuya dan membuat bocah mungil itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

Dering _smartphone_ memecah lamunan Nijimura.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Seijuurou?"

'Shuuzou? Kau di mana?'

Nijimura mengernyit. _Apa lagi sekarang?_

"Ada apa Seijuurou? Kau terdengar gelisah?! Aku baru meninggalkan kau sehari, jika aku tak salah ingat." Nijimura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan secepat mungkin sebelum Seijuurou bertanya lebih lanjut.

'Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sesuatu membuatku gelisah.'

"Sesuatu?" Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Nijimura. Entah ia harus bersyukur atas ketajaman insting sang sepupu atau harus merutuki kemampuannya itu.

'Tetsuya tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari.' Suara Seijuurou mengeras. Jelas sudah apa yang sedang memenuhi pikiran Seijuurou kini.

Menghela napas, Nijimura berusaha tenang. "Lalu?"

'Tidak. Lupakan. Maaf telah mengganggumu. Aku tutup teleponnya.'

Nijimura termangu. Belum pernah Seijuurou bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Seijuurou jelas-jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya.

" _Senpai_ , apa yang terjadi?" Suara Midorima menginterupsi. Remaja bersurai hijau itu tampak heran melihat Nijimura terdiam begitu lama dengan ponsel masih berada di telinga.

Tersadar, Nijimura berdeham dan segera memindahkan posisi _smartphone_ -nya.

"Seijuurou meneleponku. Ia terdengar kacau."

"…" _Seperti yang kukatakan._

"… dan sejak tadi aku berusaha menghubungi Chihiro. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menjawab!"

"…"

Pelipis Nijimura berkedut. "Dan kenapa kau hanya diam? Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?"

Nijimura nyaris membanting _smartphone_ -nya jika saja ia tak ingat ajaran orangtuanya agar tidak melampiaskan amarah pada benda-benda tak bersalah.

"Tetsuya kembali tertidur. Takao-san akan kemari sebentar lagi untuk memeriksa kondisi Tetsuya," jelas Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya guna menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

Nijimura terhenyak. "Jika sesuatu terjadi lagi, aku akan gila!"

Jangan salahkan Nijimura. Siapa saja pasti akan gila jika berada dalam situasi yang kini dialaminya.

"Aku hanya ingin semua kembali seperti dulu!" Nijimura bergumam lirih. Sepasang tangannya menangkup wajah. Berusaha kembali tenang dan mengenyahkan semua emosi negatif yang tadi sempat merasuki. Mencoba menata hati dan menyatukan pikirannya yang tadi sempat tercerai berai.

Setelah merasa tenang, sepasang _onyx_ itu mulai menatap serius. _Smartphone_ yang sempat terabaikan kini menjadi pusat atensi. Sebuah panggilan kembali ia lakukan tanpa henti, hingga sebuah suara di seberang sana menjawab dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

'Sekali lagi kau meneleponku, akan kusetrika bibir monyongmu!'

 **Tut tut tut**

Nijimura itu _tsuyoi_! Berkali-kali menelepon dan di _reject_ saja Nijimura sabar. Apalagi hanya menelepon lalu kena semprot.

"Pff …."

"Midorima. Berhenti menertawaiku!"

 **^0^**

Sebuah seringai mengerikan menghiasi bibir semerah _cherry_. Tak pernah ia merasa sesenang ini. Walaupun rencananya gagal, tapi ia mendapat hiburan lain dengan melihat bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou gusar. Sulung Akashi itu takkan pernah bisa menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu jika bukan karena adiknya seorang.

Ya, adik yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

Sebuah kekehan mengalun merdu. Ia merasa kejam karena harus membuat Tetsuya meminum air mineral itu. Namun apa boleh buat? Realita tak semulus pengharapan. Terkadang improvisasi sangat diperlukan. Siapa suruh Seijuurou ceroboh dan membawa air mineral yang salah? Lihatlah kini, adik tersayangnyalah yang harus menderita.

 _Sampai kapan kau akan selalu dilindungi oleh adik kecilmu. A-ka-shi-kun~_

"Satsuki! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa sejak tadi tersenyum mesum?"

Momoi tersentak. Dirinya lupa jika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Aomine. "Dai-chan! Jangan mengatai dirimu sendiri! Apa kau tak merasa malu?" ujar Momoi sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Kau! Jika saja kau bukan sahabatku sejak kecil."

Terkekeh, Momoi kembali mengganggu Aomine. "Apa? Kau akan memukulku? Ahomine-kun~"

"Aomine. Bukan Ahomine! Sebut nama orang lain dengan benar, Satsuki!" Pelipis Aomine berkedut. Ejekan Momoi membuat rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak.

"Dai-chan? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Momoi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku memikirkan Tetsu." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Bukankah Tetsu-kun sedang mengunjungi orangtuanya?" tanya Momoi dengan raut heran. "Apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan bayanganmu itu? Oh Dai-chan manis sekali~"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Satsuki!"

" _Ha'i~ Ha'i~_ "

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya—"

"Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja, Dai-chan! Kau hanya terlalu posesif." _Dia takkan mati. Sungguh!_

"Dia sahabatku, Satsuki. Sahabat pertamaku." Langkah Aomine terhenti. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada langit malam tak berbintang. _Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres._

"Begitu pula aku. Aku sahabatmu. Se-jak ke-cil!" Suara Momoi menarik kembali atensi Aomine.

"Kau berbeda, tak masuk hitungan," ucap Aomine sambil mengorek telinganya malas. "Dan lagi, apa kau tak merasa ada yang salah dengan Akashi?"

"Akashi-kun? Memang dia kenapa?" _Tentu saja, dia kalut memikirkan adiknya tersayang._

"Dia seperti sedang banyak pikiran? Entahlah. Hanya saja dia terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatku ngeri." Aomine menggedikkan bahunya acuh lantas mendelik saat mendengar tawa Momoi _nan_ membahana.

"Apa kau merindukan latihan neraka Akashi-kun?" _Lihatlah bagaimana tajam nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak._

"Tidak. Bukan be—"

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan meminta Akashi-kun untuk menambah porsi latihanmu!" ucap Momoi sambil berlari meninggalkan Aomine.

"Hoi! Satsuki. Jangan lari kau! Awas saja jika kau sampai mengatakannya pada Akashi!"

"Aku takkan mengatakannya Dai-chan~" teriak Momoi sambil berbelok memasuki gang yang menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan Aomine yang masih harus berjalan sampai gang berikutnya.

"Aku takkan mengatakannya Dai-chan." Momoi memperlambat langkahnya.

"Aku takkan mengatakan apapun."

Langkah gadis bersurai sewarna sakura itu terhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya _modern_. Rumah itu tampak indah dengan desain yang sederhana. Terkesan hangat dan bersahabat seperti rumah-rumah keluarga lainnya.

Raut wajah Momoi mengeras saat memasuki gerbang. Kilat kebencian terpancar jelas dari binar bola matanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat demi menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Sakit itu teramat nyata. Sampai kapan pun ia takkan pernah lupa.

"Aku takkan mengatakan apapun. Bahkan tentang keluargaku."

 **^0^**

Iris kelabu menatap nyalang setumpuk berkas yang tergeletak lesu di atas meja kerja. Baru saja ia pulang dari kegiatan sekolah. Bukannya disambut oleh suara hangat kepala pelayan yang biasa menjaganya, namun seonggok laporan _nan_ menjemukanlah yang menyambut dirinya. Apakah harinya tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini?!

"Aida-san mengantarkan berkas-berkas itu siang tadi, tuan muda." Seorang pelayan berwajah ramah memasuki ruang kerja dengan membawakan segelas kopi dan sedikit cemilan. Tahu jika tuan mudanya akan bergadang sampai malam.

"Aida-san?" Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Semua yang anda butuhkan telah tertulis pada _notes_ yang terdapat di dalam map berwarna merah." Pelayan itu—Watanabe Yoichirou—kini tampak sibuk meletakkan kopi dan cemilan yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja.

"Jika tuan muda tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi, saya mohon diri." Watanabe berjalan menjauh lalu menutup pintu ruang kerja dengan lembut. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu _nan_ kelelahan seorang diri.

Tangan kokoh tampak cekatan membolak balik berkas di atas meja. Sebuah _notes_ dalam map merah kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Mayuzumi Chihiro nama pemuda itu, manik kelabunya memindai kata demi kata dengan saksama.

Setelah beberapa lama, Mayuzumi tersenyum miring. Ia tak pernah sesenang ini. Semua kini menjadi lebih masuk akal.

"Nah sayang. Kau takkan bisa lari dariku."

Dering _smartphone_ menginvasi ruang sunyi. Sepasang manik kelabu mendelik sebal saat menemukan nama penelepon yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

—lalu menyadari banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab yang ada pada benda pipih itu.

"Ada apa, Shougo? Kau suka hadiahmu?" Sebuah senyum mengejek tersungging dari belah bibir. _Mungkin ini tak terlalu buruk?!_

'Terima kasih. Jika itu yang ingin kau dengar dariku.'

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa _dia_ curiga?"

'Tidak. Semua aman terkendali. Aku yakin Shuuzou telah menanganinya.'

Mayuzumi memijit pilipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri. "Aku ingin kau terus mengawasi apa yang terjadi di sana, khususnya anggota timmu. Kita akan segera menemukan tikus itu."

'Kau bisa mengandalkanku.'

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu."

Kekehan riang meluncur mulus dari seberang sana. 'Seandainya kau bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya _dia_.'

"Tutup mulutmu Shougo." Mayuzumi geram. Tingkah kurang ajar remaja di seberang sana sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala.

'Ya ya baiklah.'

Suara Mayuzumi menajam. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

'Tidak _aniki_.'

Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku punya satu tugas lagi untukmu. Ini tentang Kise Ryouta."

'Anak ayam pirang itu? Tak masalah.'

"Awasi dia. Jangan ada kesalahan lagi. Dia dapat membuat semua menjadi lebih rumit. Anak itu sudah terlalu banyak tahu."

'Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengurusnya. Bajingan itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran.'

"Jaga bicaramu Shougo." Suara Mayuzumi meninggi. Bermaksud mengingatkan sopan santun pada lawan bicaranya. Pemuda bertemperamen tenang itu heran akan kosa kata sang adik yang lebih mirip preman pasar dibandingkan seorang remaja berpendidikan. Apakah adiknya salah didikan? Tentu saja tidak! Ibu mereka selalu mengajari mereka tentang pentingnya tatakrama sejak kecil.

' _Ha'i~ Ha'i~_ ' Haizaki menjawab Mayuzumi dengan nada bosan.

Menyerah karena lelah, Mayuzumi memilih untuk segera mengakhiri percakapannya. "Aku akan menghubungi jika perlu sesuatu. Mulai saat ini kita harus lebih waspada. Kau mengerti?"

'Aku mengerti.'

Sambungan terputus. Sesungguhnya ada satu orang lagi yang harus ia hubungi. Tapi tidak malam ini. Dirinya terlalu lelah dengan berbagai fakta yang baru saja ia temukan.

Mayuzumi berdecak. Pemuda itu kini berjalan mendekat ke sebuah jendela besar. Jendela tersebut menghadap ke sebuah halaman luas yang kini diterangi cahaya temaran lampu taman. Langit malam kota Kyoto kali ini sungguh indah. Mayuzumi dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat purnama dari balik gumpahan awan. Udara kota Kyoto juga begitu sejuk hingga Mayuzumi dapat meresakan sepoi angin membelai surai kelabunya.

—hingga sebuah dering smartphone kembali mengganggunya.

"Siapa lagi ini?! Tidak bisakah aku menikmati waktuku sebentar saja?" tanya Mayuzumi frustasi saat mengambil _smartphone silver_ yang berada di saku celananya.

Alisnya berkedut. Mayuzumi siap untuk mengeluarkan amukan iblisnya.

 _The another brat!_

Hela napas diembus kasar. _Smartphone_ keluaran terbaru itu siap kembali menyambangi telinga sang pemuda.

"Sekali lagi kau meneleponku, akan kusetrika bibir monyongmu!"

 **^0^**

Haizaki mengerang. Pembicaraannya dengan Mayuzumi tadi tak pelak membuat dirinya kesal. Bisa-bisanya Mayuzumi tega melakukan hal demikian kepada adik satu-satunya? Entah apa yang orangtuanya akan katakan. Perbuatan Mayuzumi ini sudah masuk dalam kategori penyiksaan dan penelantaran. Atau mungkin kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Bagaimana bisa Mayuzumi memblokir seluruh kartu kreditnya dan hanya menyisakan beberapa ratus ribu yen untuk biaya hidupnya selama tiga bulan?

Hela napas diembus kasar. Haizaki sudah siap kembali membanting _smartphone_ -nya jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa _smartphone_ itu baru ia beli kemarin malam. _Dan,_ sang kakak tidak akan berbaik hati memberi ia uang lebih untuk membeli _smartphone_ baru lagi. Jadi, haruskah ia mengadu pada orangtuanya? Tentu saja tidak. Ibu dan ayahnya jelas akan lebih mendukung Mayuzumi dibanding dirinya.

"Apa aku ini anak pungut?" teriak Haizaki sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Tak ingin berdiam diri. Sebuah laptop yang tergeletak di meja belajar ia raih. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak kemarin. Tetapi akibat ulah dua orang beraura iblis, dirinya gagal fokus dan melupakan hal penting. "Aku yakin, pasti si monyong yang membuat _aniki_ meblokir kartu kreditku!" gumam Haizaki seraya berselancar di dunia maya.

"Lalu sekarang ia sedang menertawakan nasibku. Aku juga bertaruh, ia yang mengadukan semua prilaku burukku. Keparat kau monyong!" gerutu Haizaki dengan jemari yang masih sibuk menari di depan laptop.

"Aku harus menemukan sesuatu. Hal itu akan mengembalikan kartu kreditku."

Waktu berlalu. Seakan tak kenal lelah, pemuda berwajah sangar itu masih sibuk mengumpat ini itu. Dirinya kesal, amat sangat kesal. Kenapa hanya ia yang dipersalahkan? Apa dirinya ini tak lebih dari seorang pesuruh di mata sang kakak? Apakah sang kakak menyangka dirinya hanya bermain-main? Apa mereka menyalah artikan wajahnya yang lebih mirip preman hingga memasukkannya ke dalam kelompok para berandalan? Kemudian orang-orang mulai melihat dirinya dengan tatapan takut dan ingin pipis di celana. Tak ada yang mempercayai dirinya. Tak ada yang percaya bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal dengan benar. Padahal ia sama sekali tak pernah berbuat kejahatan yang merugikan. Paling hanya bolos sekolah dan main ke _game online_ untuk melepas penat. Apa itu salah?

Haizaki berdecak sebal. Suara jari bertubrukan dengan _keyboard_ laptop makin terdengar nyaring. Masih untung laptopnya tidak dibanting. Namun begitu, kedua manik kelabunya tampak sangat fokus memindai tiap informasi yang berhasil ia temukan. Setiap laman dan artikel ia sambangi tanpa henti. Bahkan _deep web_ tak luput dari jajahan jemari cekatannya yang terampil.

—hingga suatu artikel menarik atensinya.

" _Bingo_!"

Artikel itu membawanya pada laman milik suatu perusahaan yang tak asing. Perlahan, ia menuntun _kursor mouse_ untuk membuka tautan demi tautan. Kedua manik kelabu membulat dalam keterkejutan saat ia berhasil masuk pada _file_ yang dituju. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Haizaki. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu mengumpat walau satu katapun.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah."

Haizaki kembali teringat akan kilasan peristiwa yang baru terjadi dua hari lalu. "Dia. Air itu."

Haizaki tergesa. Laptop dipangkuan segera ia singkirkan. Langkah tegapnya berlari untuk menyambar kunci motor dan jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Mereka harus segera diberi tahu. Itu bukan _mereka_. Kita telah masuk ke dalam perangkap!"

 **TBC**

Terima kasih bagi yang masih menunggu cerita ini. Maaf karena butuh waktu yg lama untuk kembali lanjut, karena mager menginvasi tiada henti. Soalnya inspirasi mandek #halah

Akhirnya Mayuyu muncul. #sujudsyukur

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	11. Chapter 10 Dosa dan Hukuman

**Kurayami mo nagai sakamichi mo ~**

 _Kegelapan ataupun jalan yang menanjak_

 **Koete ikeru yōna~**

 _Kau pasti bisa melewatinya sampai kapan pun_

 **Boku ni nareru hazu~**

 _Asalkan ada aku_

Sepotong bait lagu itu mengalun lembut di tengah gemerisik suara dedaunan yang diembus angin. Sorot mata kedua iris sewarna darah itu begitu pedih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Seulas senyum sendu pun tak henti-hentinya terpoles. Membingkai wajah rupawan yang kini memandang ke luar jendela.

Tersenyum lagi.

 _Rasanya tak pernah semenyakitkan ini, nii-san._

Senyum itu kini tertuju pada sesosok bocah bersurai langit di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyum teduh menenangkan dalam balutan kepura-puraan.

 _Rasanya tak pernah semenyakitkan ini saat melihat senyummu._

Jari jemari mungil mulai mengusap hati-hati cairan bening yang sempat mengalir deras dari sepasang _azure_ sang adik. Tak ingin keindahan dua permata kesukaannya itu diselimuti kabut kesedihan. Cukup dirinya saja. Adiknya masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mengerti. Biar saja ia yang menanggung semua. Tugasnya kini adalah menjaga senyuman tetap terbit di wajah adiknya tercinta.

Seakan tahu tentang apa yang menjadi kegundahan sang kakak, sepasang tangan mungil turut menggenggam telapak tangan yang kini menangkup wajahnya. Menatap polos. Sirat bingung tergambar jelas dari wajah sang adik yang sembab dan memerah. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah tentang ibunya yang terbujur kaku. Tak menjawab meski telah ia panggil berkali-kali pun. Lalu kakaknya yang lebih tua setahun darinya datang. Membawa dirinya menjauhi kerumunan orang. Menyeretnya ke dalam kamar dan memeluknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya yang ringkih, membuatnya merasa aman di tengah isak tangis yang terus terdengar dari seluruh penjuru _mansion_.

Hari itu adalah hari kematian ibu mereka.

… dan semenjak itu, semua tak lagi sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 10 Dosa dan Hukuman**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna _silver_ membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi. Si pengemudi tampak buru-buru sekali hingga mengabaikan _traffic light_ yang meminta untuk berhenti.

Peduli setan!

 _Toh_ ia sama sekali tak menemukan pengemudi lain. Ralat, lebih tepatnya mengabaikan. Terlebih lagi, kini waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Siapa pula polisi lalu lintas yang akan mengejarnya lalu memberikan surat tilang?

Tersenyum miring, sang kuda besi pujaan semakin ia pacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia harus mengambil jalur memutar untuk sampai ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya kini. Padahal sebenarnya perjalanan ke sana akan lebih dekat jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tetapi ia sangsi untuk berlari seorang diri di malam hari. Takut jika disangka sebagai seorang pencuri yang kabur karena ketauan saat beraksi. Maklum, dirinya kan sering disangka preman karena mewarisi wajah bengis dari keluarga Haizaki.

Motor dimatikan. Kuda besi itu kini terparkir di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana milik Midorima. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, langkah kaki dibawa berlari melewati _lobby_ dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai paling atas.

Bel pintu ia tekan. Haizaki menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tak ada jawaban dari penghuni di dalam. Suasana apartemen itu tetap sunyi dengan latar suara jangkrik di kejauhan.

Menggaruk rambut frustasi. Bel pintu ia tekan kembali. Bukan lagi sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Membuat suara gaduh menggema di seluruh penjuru lantai.

" _Haizaki_. Kau tahu jam berapa _ini_?""

Suara tajam sarat akan ancaman mengalun rendah dari interkom di bagian kiri. Detik itu juga Haizaki tahu jika ia telah membangunkan iblis yang tengah berlayar di pulau mimpi.

 **Bib**

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Nijimura dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Terlihat jelas jika remaja bersurai arang itu merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Haizaki yang merusak waktu tidurnya.

Tak berniat berbasa basi, Nijimura lantas meninggalkan Haizaki di depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Nijimura tahu benar jika malam ini dirinya akan kembali membuka mata sampai pagi.

"Nah, apa yang membuatmu berani mengganggu jadwal tidurku?" tanya Nijimura sambil menyamankan diri di sofa. Kedua _onyx_ -nya menyorot tajam Haizaki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Haizaki bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kedua manik kelabunya tampak sibuk menyapu sekeliling apartemen Midorima. Mencari sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang— yang seharusnya ada di sana tapi ia tak dapat menemukannya.

"Mencari Tetsuya, eh?" tanya Nijimura tepat sasaran. Kopi hitam di genggaman ia sesap dengan nikmat seraya mengamati tindak tanduk Haizaki.

Membuang muka. Haizaki berkilah dengan bertanya tentang keberadaan si pemilik apartemen. "Di mana Midorima?"

"Aku di sini _nanodayo._ Suara belmu memekakkan telinga. Bersyukurlah Tetsuya tidak terbangun." Sesosok remaja bersurai lumut menyembul dari arah dapur. Sebuah cangkir bergambar keroro berada di tangan kanannya. Uap mengepul. Menguarkan bau susu cokelat hangat _nan_ menggugah selera.

"Ah, maaf. Berdiri di luar sendirian di tengah malam membuat diriku tak nyaman," ucap Haizaki sambil menyeringai ke arah Nijimura.

Mengerti dirinya tengah diejek, Nijimura mendengus kesal. "Cepat katakan apa yang membuatmu datang berkunjung saat larut begini. Atau kubuat wajahmu babak belur," desis Nijimura mengancam.

Haizaki memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sepasang manik kelabunya memandang Nijimura dan Midorima bergantian.

"Bukan _mereka_ pelakunya," ucap Haizaki dramatis.

Hening meraja. Deru mesin pendingin menginvasi secara tiba-tiba. Nijimura dan Midorima bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Suara Nijimura meninggi. Jelas sekali ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Haizaki.

"Berdasarkan apa kau menyimpulkan hal itu _nanodayo_!" Midorima tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan remaja ubanan bertampang preman di hadapannya kini. Datang tengah malam, mengganggu tidur orang, lalu menyampaikan argumen mengejutkan yang entah kenapa ia sangsikan kebenarannya.

 _Semua keluarga Akashi itu gila!_

"Kau ingat insiden tujuh tahun yang lalu?" tanya Haizaki dengan wajah serius.

"Insiden apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Insiden yang menyebabkan satu keluarga tewas hingga hanya menyisakan satu anak perempuannya."

Alis Nijimura terangkat. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shougo?"

"Momoi Satsuki yang meracuni Tetsuya."

"A-Apa?!"

Kesimpulan gila macam apa ini?! Sungguh Nijimura tak habis pikir. "Apa kau yakin? Kau punya bukti?" cecar Nijimura frustasi. Dirinya tak terima jika harus melewatkan tidurnya hanya demi informasi yang lebih menjurus ke fitnah seperti ini.

"Dia yang memberikan botol air mineral keparat itu pada Tetsuya. Di depan mataku, asal kau tahu!" Haizaki bersikeras. Cukup merasa sakit hati dengan sikap tidak percaya dua orang remaja tanggung di hadapannya.

"Kami sudah tahu akan hal itu, _nanodayo_. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan hipotesismu."

Masih bersikeras, Haizaki bersiap untuk membentak jika saja tatapan membunuh Nijimura tidak membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Dia putri dari keluarga itu. Aku bisa membuktikannya."

Haizaki meminta Midorima untuk membawakannya sebuah laptop. Dia bermaksud untuk menunjukkan apa yang telah berhasil ia temukan sebelumnya.

Jemari cekatan mulai bekerja. Haizaki kembali memasuki tautan demi tautan yang akan menuntunnya pada informasi yang ia inginkan. Lalu akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah artikel yang memuat keterangan tentang insiden yang terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia meretas beberapa _file_ yang ada dan mengunduhnya.

"Kau lihat? Wajah mereka terlihat sama," ucap Haizaki seakan itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

"Tapi marga dan nama kecil mereka berbeda."

"Ia bisa saja merubah keduanya."

"Lalu, atas alasan apa kau mencurigainya?"

"Dia yang memberi Tetsuya air itu!"

"Selain itu?"

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Kau tak pernah menyukai siapapun."

"Aku menyukai Tetsuya."

"Kita semua menyukainya."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus membantahku?!"

Nijimura pening. "Kau hanya menginginkan kartu kreditmu kembali, bukan begitu?"

 _Checkmate_

"Kau meragukan intuisiku." Haizaki membuang muka. Dia memang menginginkan kartu kreditnya kembali. Tetapi ia tak akan sampai sejauh ini jika ia sama sekali tak yakin. Bayangkan saja bagaimana dirinya rela dan mengambil resiko menyambangi mantan kapten iblis monyongnya di tengah malam dengan wajah tampannya sebagai taruhan. Lagi pula Haizaki takkan pernah main-main jika urusannya menyangkut si mungil biru muda.

"Kalau begitu yakinkan kami, _nanodayo_!"

"Tidak Midorima. Shougo benar. Kita tak bisa mengambil risiko hanya karena kita tak mempercayainya." Nijimura memutar otak. Mencoba mengaitkan potongan _puzzle_ yang didapatkan Haizaki satu demi satu sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Percayalah. Aku bersumpah demi bibir mo-"

 **Bugh**

Sebuah buku melayang dari arah yang tak disangka-sangka.

Nijimura tampak amat sangat murka dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari sekelilingnya. Siapa suruh membawa topik sensitif ke dalam perdebatan ini. Jadi terima sendiri konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi.

Midorima berdeham. Bermaksud menyembunyikan tawa dan membuat suasana kembali kondusif. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang _nanodayo_?"

"Ah. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , aku belum memberi tahu _aniki_ tentang ini," ujar Haizak dengan gaya tak peduli.

Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan. Enggan berbicara sepatah kata pun pada titisan iblis lain di hadapannya. Jujur saja, kepala Nijimura mulai berdenyut tak karuan sejak Haizaki datang. Mungkin itu adalah _alarm_ bahaya yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk waspada.

"Saat menemukan fakta itu, aku langsung datang ke mari. Jadi, tak bisakah kalian sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasih?"

 **Bugh**

Buku lain melayang dengan mulus ke muka Haizaki. Sedangkan tersangka pelemparan tampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Nijimura sungguh heran bagaimana bisa kakak dan adik kelakuannya _asem_ semua?! Apa bibinya sewaktu hamil dulu mengidam cuka?

Mendengus kesal, Nijimura bangkit dari sofa. "Kau," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Haizaki. "Beritahu kakakmu tentang apa yang kau temukan. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang. Sebaiknya kalian juga."

Nijimura berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan dua remaja bersurai kontras yang saling pandang dengan perasaan ngeri akibat aura yang dikeluarkan Nijimura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu yang lain, _nanodayo_. Atau kau bisa tidur satu kamar dengan _senpai_ jika kau mau," ucap Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Haizaki mendecih. "Jika aku menerimanya, keesokan harinya aku hanya akan tinggal nama!"

Midorima tersenyum tipis. Ingin tertawa tetapi bukan dirinya sekali. Lagi pula Midorima lebih sayang nyawanya dan tak ingin mati malam ini. Sungguh, Midorima hampir saja gagal menyembunyikan tawa sejak perdebatan pertama Nijimura dan Haizaki terjadi.

"Sepertinya _lucky item_ -ku besok harus lebih besar, _nanodayo_ ," batin Midorima meringis.

 **^0^**

Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Diusapnya helaian langit selembut sutra tatkala sang pemilik tengah sibuk menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Sebuah kegiatan yang beberapa hari ini menjadi rutinitasnya.

"Kau tampak kurus, Tetsuya," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

Denting sendok beradu dengan piring mengudara. Sepasang _azure_ menyorot datar remaja bersurai arang yang masih tampak betah memperhatikannya.

"Makanku memang segini, Shuuzou nii." Piring yang masih menyisakan seperempat porsi ia sodorkan pada Nijimura. "Jika _nii-san_ memaksaku lagi, aku akan muntah."

"Alasanmu selalu sama sejak dulu, Tetsuya. Dan hanya Seijuurou yang bisa memaksamu menghabiskan makananmu."

Tetsuya membuang muka. Merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nijimura. "Itu karena _nii-san_ memberiku porsi lebih banyak."

Nijimura terkekeh. Ini adalah hari keempat ia menemani Tetsuya. Banyak yang telah terjadi, termasuk kejadian tadi malam bersama Haizaki. Untungnya ia sudah pergi saat Tetsuya terjaga pagi ini.

 _Tetsuya tidak boleh tahu tentang Momoi Satsuki._

"Aku melakukannya agar kau segera pulih. Kau tidak bisa terlalu lama bolos sekolah. Seseorang takkan berhenti bertingkah aneh jika kau tak segera menampakkan diri," timpal Nijimura dengan raut wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Apa ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya antusias.

Nijimura mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa tanya pada Midorima jika kau mau. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana bisa nalurinya setajam itu."

"Tapi …." Tetsuya terdengar ragu. Mendadak saja perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Dirinya takut, amat sangat takut. Ia takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi dan ia tak yakin keajaiban akan terjadi lagi di lain hari.

Tetsuya sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang racun yang ia minum dan tentang Seijuurou yang menjadi target dari racun itu. Batinnya sakit. Merasa beruntung bisa melindungi sang kakak dari ancaman maut walau dirinya harus menjadi perisai itu. Tetsuya rela. Amat sangat rela. Tetapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan badai ini akan selalu datang? Sampai kapan dirinya akan kuat berdiri di sisi sang kakak?

Tetsuya menghela napas lelah. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja _nii-san_? Aku benar-benar takut mereka akan—"

"Ssst …." Sebuah telunjuk mendarat di bibir semerah plum. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan mengurus segalanya," ucap Nijimura meyakinkan. Mereka semua memang akan mengurus segalanya. Termasuk menyelidiki keterlibatan Momoi dalam insiden ini.

Tetsuya menunduk. "Semua karena aku. Semua terjadi karena aku." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Nijimura berani bertaruh jika _azure_ itu kembali diselimuti cairan bening.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. " Tangan kokoh Nijimura mulai kembali mengusap pelan helaian langit Tetsuya. "Semua ini terjadi bukan karena dirimu."

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku hanya beban, _nii-san_."

"Kau salah." Nijimura menarik dagu Tetsuya. Memaksanya untuk mendongak dan menatap manik hitam kelamnya.

"Tetsuya, tatap aku." Kedua azure menatap sendu Nijimura. Nijimura dapat melihat kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di sana.

"Kau telah melindunginya. Kau telah berkorban banyak," ucap Nijimura sambil mengangguk mantap. Bermaksud membuat si bungsu Akashi paham akan perkataanya.

Menggeleng pelan, jemari mungil menggamit tangan Nijimura. Menggenggam tangan kokoh itu dengan ke dua telapak tangan kecilnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan _nii-san_. Kini giliran aku untuk melindunginya." Tetsuya tersenyum. Sebutir cairan bening lolos dari mata kanannya.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama."

 **^0^**

Seijuurou mematung. _Smartphone_ di tangan ia lihat dengan tatapan membunuh. Sudah satu jam yang lalu ia mengirim pesan. Namun balasan tak kunjung datang. Jika saja ini bukan _orang itu_ , pasti Seijuurou dengan senang hati akan memberikan hukuman tanpa ampun.

Benar sekali.

Seijuurou baru saja mengirimkan pesan kepada Tetsuya, dan kini ia sedang menunggu balasan bak seorang kekasih yang dirundung rindu berbulan-bulan. Padahal baru empat hari berlalu sejak mereka terakhir bertemu.

Dering _smartphone_ memecah sunyi.

Bukan sebuah balasan pesan yang datang kini, namun sebuah panggilan dari Tetsuya yang menghampiri. Apakah ini mimpi? Sungguh Seijuurou girang bukan main.

Seijuurou berdeham. Bermaksud membersihkan tenggorokan agar suara yang keluar tidak memalukan. Ah,jangan lupakan seringai kemenangan yang kini menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tetsuya?" ucapnya dengan penuh afeksi.

'Akashi-kun?' Suara merdu bak _lorelei_ menyambutnya. Membuat seringai mengerikan semakin merekah pada wajah tampannya.

"Apa orang tuamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Seijuurou basa-basi.

' _Ha'i_. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena sudah khawatir dan menanyakan kabar.'

Seijuurou tersenyum _. Tetsuya-nya memang selalu sangat sopan._

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebenarnya inilah yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

Demi Tuhan! Perasaannya beberapa hari ini sungguh tak karuan. _Dan_ itu adalah akibat remaja mungil yang tengah berbicara dengannya kini. Jadi mungkin kalian sekarang bisa membayangkan kelegaan dari Seijuurou saat mendengar suara dari Tetsuya.

'Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengikuti latihan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.'

Seijuurou tersenyum lagi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mempersiapkan menu latihan _khusus_ saat kau kembali."

' _Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu_. Kalau begitu sudah dulu _nee_ , Akashi-kun.'

Panggilan terputus. Seijuurou memandang benda pipih di tangannya dengan wajah puas. Walau hanya sebentar, bagi Seijuurou itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Melirik ke luar jendela, Seijuurou berjalan ke arah balkon. Bermaksud duduk bersantai sambil memandangi matahari sore. "Kekhawatiranku sungguh tak beralasan. Apa ini wajar?" ucapnya setelah menyamankan diri di kursi yang tersedia di sana. Sepasang matanya kini tertuju pada lembayung senja yang menggantung ditimpa cahaya keemasan.

"Mungkin jika aku memiliki adik, aku ingin dia sepertimu."

 **^0^**

Tetsuya mengakhiri panggilannya. Wajah pucatnya sedikit merona akibat perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Singkat cerita. Tetsuya baru saja membuka ponselnya setelah sekian lama. Dari sana ia menemukan banyak panggilan dan juga pesan dari rekan-rekan basketnya di Teiko, termasuk Seijuurou. Lalu, saat ia sedang membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk, sebuah pesan baru dari Seijuurou datang.

Ah, pesan baru Seijuurou _pending_ rupanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, _nanodayo."_ Sosok tegap Midorima masuk sambil membawakan cemilan untuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Aku baru saja menelepon Sei-nii."

Mengerti, Midorima memilih tidak bertanya lagi. "Ayahmu tadi menelepon, _nanodayo_."

 _"_ _Otou-san?"_

Midorima mengangguk sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Sebentar lagi adalah hari peringatan kematian ibumu. Kau harus datang, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memandang Midorima dengan raut tak percaya. " _Otou-san_ menyuruhku pulang?"

"Dia tak pernah mengusirmu," jawab Midorima tajam.

… lalu menyesal saat melihat kesedihan mulai membayangi wajah Tetsuya.

Menghela napas, Midorima menempatkan diri di samping Tetsuya. "Pulanglah Tetsuya. Ayahmu pasti akan senang. Ia sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan berkali-kali ia berencana mengunjungimu."

"Aku tak bisa pulang _nii-san_. Sei-nii juga ada di sana." Cairan bening telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata _azure_ -nya.

"Ia takkan tahu. Kami akan mengurusnya. Datanglah. Ibumu pasti ingin kau datang," ujar Midorima meyakinkan. "Kau tahu? Bahkan hubungan Seijuurou dengan ayahmu tak pernah baik sejak hari itu."

Sepasang _azure_ membulat. Sirat bingung _nan_ kentara terpancar dari wajah pucatnya. "Apa maksud _nii-san_?"

"Akashi hanya mengingat bahwa ayahmulah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian ibumu."

Kata-kata Midorima bagai sambaran petir. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tetsuya terbata. Jelas sekali ia kaget luar biasa. Bukan itu yang terjadi. Ibu mereka meninggal bukan karena kesalahan ayahnya, tapi dirinya.

"Itulah harga yang harus ia bayar," jawab Midorima cepat.

"Tetsuya," Midorima menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Tetsuya. Memaksa _azure_ itu menatapnya. "Ingatan Akashi kacau. Kami tidak tahu apa saja yang tertinggal di sana. Ia bisa sangat berbahaya."

Tetsuya meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "A-pa maksudnya?"

Midorima berdecak kesal. Tak tahan lagi dengan sikap keras kepala sosok mungil di hadapannya. "Ia labil Tetsuya. Sesuatu bisa memicunya untuk berbuat hal yang mengerikan!"

 _Kapan kau bisa mengerti?!_

Tetsuya menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Bohong. Dia adalah Sei-nii. Aku mengenal betul kakakku."

Midorima menghela napas lelah. " _Untuk saat ini_. Karena itulah, aku memintamu untuk tak terlalu dekat dengannya," terang Midorima lagi. "Ingat tujuanmu Tetsuya. Semakin kita menjaga jarak, ia akan lebih aman."

Midorima mengakhiri percakapan. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih memasang raut wajah terluka. Remaja bersurai biru muda itu jelas baru tahu tentang fakta ini. Apakah selama ini mereka menyembunyikan fakta tersebut darinya?

Midorima menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya dengan pelan. Berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemennya yang sunyi dengan tak enak hati. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya." Midorima tersenyum sendu. Langkah kakinya terhenti beberapa saat. Satu tangan kekarnya tampak berpegang pada dinding lorong guna menopang tubuhnya. Dadanya sungguh sesak luar biasa.

Menghela nafas, Midorima kembali menegakkan posisi tubuh. Tak ketinggalan pula dengan memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang tak pernah bergeser dari wajahnya.

"Setidaknya dengan mengetahui ini, kau takkan lagi terlalu dekat dengannya."

 **TBC**

Yeay ketemu lagi. Semoga tak bosan bertemu dengan nara.

Ga terasa ya udah sampai 10 chapter dan arc Teikonya ga selesai-selesai juga. Salahkan alurnya yang lambat kayak username nya.

Kalau ada yang bertanya ini mau berapa chapter, rasanya nara ga bisa jawab. Tapi buat gambaran, sementara ini alur yang dipakai akan mengikuti versi cannonnya. Jadi sampai wintercup mungkin ya? #dibuang.

Maaf juga jika ada yang masih bingung. Nara ga bermaksud bikin bingung, sungguh. Mungkin ini keterbatasan nara sebagai pemula yang belum bisa meramu alur dengan benar. Tapi jujur, nara juga ga nyangka kalau ceritanya akan serumit ini. Salahkan ide dadakan yang suka muncul dan memperumit semuanya.

Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 11 Masa Lalu bag1

**Ting tong**

Gema suara bel memecah sunyi di kala sang surya telah kembali ke peraduan. Berdiri di depan sebuah pintu seorang remaja bersurai pirang dengan seragam sekolahnya. Manik sewarna madu berkilat antusias tatkala menunggu balasan dari sang pemilik apartemen di dalam sana. Sepatu _kets_ hitam diketuk-ketuk tak sbaar. Senyum girang tak henti tersungging, membuat sang remaja dipenuhi aura _bling-bling._ Tampaknya latihan basket tiga jam yang telah dijalani tadi tak menyurutkan semangat masa mudanya untuk bertemu dengan si surai langit.

 _Ah_ , baru kini Kise bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang berkunjung setelah empat hari sebelumnya ia dihadang oleh banyak halangan dan rintangan. Sebut saja Nijimura dan Midorima yang menolak ia dengan berbagai alasan. Nijimura melarangnya untuk datang karena takut Tetsuya tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Jangan salahkan Nijimura, salahkan suara cempreng Kise dan tingkahnya yang bak cacing kepanasan. Mengurus sepupu-sepupunya saja ia sudah pening bukan kepalang, mana mungkin ia bisa tahan dengan tambahan satu manusia kelebihan gula. Bisa-bisa rambut hitam berkilau Nijimura berubah ubanan. Tidakkah cukup dengan adanya duo uban hingga diperlukan orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka?

Lain Nijimura, lain pula dengan Midorima. Jika Nijimura mencemaskan kondisi Tetsuya, maka Midorima lebih budiman karena yang dicemaskan oleh Midorima itu banyak. Salah satunya adalah kondisi apartemennya. Jangan tanya kenapa. Sebut saja akan ada perang dunia yang mungkin terjadi dengan kehadiran Kise nanti. Sungguh, Midorima itu sayang tenaga dan paling tak suka melihat ruangan yang berantakan. Terlebih lagi saat ini mereka belum tahu pihak yang dapat dijadikan teman maupun lawan. Mereka tak dapat mengambil resiko dengan membuat orang luar terlalu dekat dan ikut campur dalam urusan pelik keluarga Akashi.

Midorima berpikiran sangat jauh rupanya.

Seakan belum cukup, rintangan lain datang dari pekerjaan sampingan Kise sebagai model remaja. Pekerjaan berdatangan bak jamur di musim hujan. Jangankan untuk menjenguk Tetsuya, untuk bersantai dan _ngopi-ngopi_ di _café_ saja ia tak sempat. Apa ini yang dinamakan cobaan hidup di kala ingin bertandang ke rumah gebetan?

Kise menghela napas. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir turun dari keningnya. Surai pirang cerah tampak setengah basah dengan harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh atletis.

"Jadi tamu itu harus wangi-ssu," ucap Kise dengan cengiran andalan.

Suara interkom mengalun rendah. Sebuah warna hijau familiar muncul dengan wajah mengernyit tak suka.

Midorima membuang muka. "Oh, kau jadi datang juga, Kise."

Kise tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk antusias bak anak kecil yang sedang diberi lolipop kesukaan. Aura _bling-bling_ dan bunga-bunga sakura menghiasi sekeliling. Menghantarkan radiasi yang bagi Midorima lebih kepada merusak mata.

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Midorima berdiri menjulang dengan sepasang tangan di dada. Raut wahahnya masam, berbanding terbalik dengan piama sewarna gading bergambar keroro yang ia kenakan. Sepasang zamrudnya juga memicing curiga melihat Kise yang menenteng sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan pita biru muda.

Merasa ditatap dengan tajam, Kise mencoba kembali tersenyum. "A-aku membawakan Kuroko-cchi puding rasa vanila-ssu."

 _Bahkan makhluk pirang ini kini tahu kegilaan Tetsuya pada vanila._

Midorima mengangguk lalu mempersilakan Kise masuk dengan sedikit tak rela. "Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang kembali panjang, _nanodayo_ ," batinnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 11 Masa Lalu bag 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan sedikit canggung. Bulir-bulir keringat dari pelipisnya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Entah apa yang salah, padahal pendingin ruangan di apartemen itu menyala.

Kise bergidik ngeri.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak kedatangan Kise ke apartemen ini pertama kali, tapi atmosfer berat yang melingkupinya tak kunjung pergi.

Apa aura setan Nijimura tak pernah surut walau sedetik pun?

Kise bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa Midorima melalui hari-harinya di tengah suasana mencekam seperti ini? Kalau itu dirinya, mungkin Kise akan menyerah dan mengibarkan bendera putih saja. Tinggal dengan Nijimura tentu akan memperpendek angka harapan hidupnya.

Kise menggeleng. Berusaha membuyarkan pikiran _ngelantur_ tadi. Ditatapnya punggung tegap Midorima dengan perasaan simpati. Merasa jika Midorima adalah _the most valuable person_ di tim basket Teiko minggu ini.

"Silahkan duduk, _nanodayo_."

Ucapan Midorima membuat Kise terkekeh. "Ah, Midorima-cchi tak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu kepadaku–ssu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah ke mari sebelumnya?" ucap Kise sambil meletakkan puding yang dibawanya di atas meja tamu.

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kaca matanya. "Jika kau tak mau duduk, kau bisa berdiri terus hingga pulang nanti, Kise."

"Midorima-cchi _hidoi-ssu_." Kise kembali melakukan rengekan khasnya yang merusak pendengaran. Jemari lentik sang model kini tampak sedang menghapus beberapa air mata _imajiner_ yang mengalir dari ke dua manik madunya.

Midorima mendengus. "Hentikan itu Kise. Rengekanmu bisa terdengar sampai kamar Tetsuya."

Kise terdiam. Sadar akan bahaya yang siap mengintai. Sigap, ia pun merapikan seragam dan tatanan rambut. Tak ingin membuat Nijimura kesal.

Merasa yakin dengan penampilannya kini, Kise kembali menatap Midorima dengan sorot iba. "Apa aku boleh menemui Kuroko-cchi ssu?" tanya Kise penuh harap.

Midorima mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya untuk menolak permintaan Kise jika orangnya sudah terlanjur datang kemari. Bisa-bisa apartemennya dipenuhi suara rengekan menyakitkan telinga. Sungguh Midorima tak ingin telinganya berdenging akibat ulah makhluk super berisik di seantero Teiko.

"Pergilah. Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil piring puding." Midorima berjalan pergi dengan membawa sekotak puding yang Kise bawa tadi. Meninggalkan Kise yang juga berjalan dengan tak sabar menuju kamar Tetsuya.

Kise melangkah dengan riang. Senyum lebar tak henti menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia amat senang hingga senandung kecil terdengar mengalun merdu bibir sewarna _peach_. Namun tiba-tiba ia terhenti. Sayup suara orang berbicara terdengar dari dalam kamar yang akan ia masuki.

Meneguk ludah susah payah, Kise menguatkan mentalnya untuk membuka pintu kayu berpelitur.

Sebuah ketukan pelan memecah sepi. Tanpa menunggu sahutan orang di dalam sana, Kise masuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kuroko-cchi aku merindukanmu-ssu!"

Suara itu melengking. Kelewat semangat dan antusias hingga menimbulkan kernyitan dalam dari Nijimura yang tengah menyuapi Tetsuya.

Sunyi menginvasi. Kise memandang Tetsuya dan Nijimura bergantian seakan bertanya 'apa ada yang salah-ssu?'

Seakan tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan Kise, Tetsuya menjawab, "Tak ada yang salah Kise-kun." Remaja mungil itu tersenyum tipis, menenangkan. "Midorima-kun sudah memberitahu kami jika Kise-kun akan datang."

Kise kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya saat melihat Tetsuya telah kembali sehat. "Apa kau sudah tidak apa-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil berjalan mendekat. Mengabaikan Nijimura yang geregetan sambil memegang sepiring makan malam Tetsuya. Makanan itu terlihat baru habis setengahnya.

Tetsuya membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan bantuan Nijimura. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku." Tetsuya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. Sepasang _azure_ -nya menatap Kise dengan tulus. Tetsuya sudah tahu seluruh ceritanya. Bagaimana Kise menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana Kise dan Midorima membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menemaninya. Ya, Tetsuya tahu semuanya dan karena itu ia sangat berterima kasih pada remaja bersurai pirang itu.

"Nah, sekarang lanjutkan makan malammu." Nijimura menginterupsi. Tak sanggup diabaikan lebih lama lagi oleh sepupu dan _kouhai_ -nya yang berisik. "Dan kau, Kise." Nijimura melirik Kise dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa kau tak perlu ke mari?!"

" _Senpai-cchi hidoi-ssu._ Tentu saja aku merindukan Kuroko-cchi ssu. Tidak bertemu Kuroko-cchi sehari saja sudah membuat hidupku hampa. Apa lagi tidak bertemu selama berhari-hari-ssu," jelas Kise sambil merengek untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Kau berlebihan, Kise-kun."

"Bahkan Kuroko-cchi juga-ssu! Apa Kuroko-cchi tak merindukanku?" Kise membuang muka, merajuk agaknya.

"Bahkan aku bersyukur karena tak melihat batang hidungmu," ucap Nijimura dengan nada kesal. "Dan kau, habiskan makan malammu, atau aku takkan pernah mengizinkanmu ke sekolah besok."

" _Are?_ Kuroko-cchi besok akan ke sekolah? Apa itu tidak apa-apa-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan raut wajah khawatir. Remaja pirang itu tampak mengamati wajah Tetsuya dengan saksama. "Wajahmu bahkan terlihat masih pucat-ssu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Nijimura _senpai_ hanya berlebihan."

Pelipis Nijimura berkedut. Tak menyangka jika dipanggil 'Nijimura _senpai_ ' akan semengesalkan ini. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Kise sama sekali tak boleh tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kise benar, Tetsuya. Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat. Bahkan untuk berjalan pun kau masih kesusahan." Nijimura mengambil kembali piring yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas dan bermaksud kembali menyuapi Tetsuya.

Sebuah sendok penuh makanan melayang. Siap masuk ke dalam mulut Tetsuya. Namun sendok itu terhenti sesaat setelah sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari remaja pirang yang menonton di pinggir ranjang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Kise?" Nijimura murka. Siap untuk melemparkan sisa makanan ke wajah Kise yang masih terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Maafkan aku, _senpai-cchi._ Tapi tingkah kalian berdua benar-benar lucu-ssu. _Senpai-cchi_ benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya-ssu," ucap Kise sambil berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak kembali pecah.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Sebuah kepala hijau menyembul dari balik pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi puding vanila serta beberapa sendok dan piring. "Apa yang aku lewatkan, _nanodayo_. Sepertinya sangat seru. Bukannya aku peduli," ucap Midorima sambil membuang muka.

"Apa itu puding vanila?" tanya Tetsuya antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Midorima mengangguk, "Kise yang membawanya tadi, _nanodayo._ "

"Dan aku akan membunuh kalian berdua karena merusak acara makan malam Tetsuya," gerutu Nijimura. "Dan kau—" ucap Nijimura sambil menunjuk Tetsuya. "Jangan harap mencicipi puding itu sebelum menghabiskan makan malammu!"

Nijimura bertitah. Setiap insan di kamar itu hanya mampu meneguk ludah. Tak ada yang ingin mengeluh, apalagi membantah.

 _…_ _karena perintah yang telah diberikan oleh seorang berdarah Akashi takkan bisa ditarik atau dilanggar._

 **^0^**

Kise duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah perintah bernada ancaman itu meluncur dari mulut Nijimura, ia memilih pergi daripada harus merasakan tendangan di bokongnya. Melihat Tetsuya baik-baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kise. Ia tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi selain ingin segera kembali bermain bersama sang bayangan Teiko. Menghabiskan hari dengan bercanda, tertawa, makan siang bersama, dan ke minimarket bersama-sama sepulang sekolah hanya untuk membeli eskrim. Kise merindukannya. Semua tak terasa sama jika ada salah satu anggota yang tak hadir bersama mereka. Ya, walau kapten basket mereka yang baru —Akashi Seijuurou—tak pernah ikut serta ke minimarket sepulang sekolah. Untuk apa pula ia ke minimarket saat ia bisa membeli eskrim beserta pabrik-pabriknya.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Nijimura muncul dari dapur. Tampaknya ia berhasil memaksa Tetsuya untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya—atau tidak. Mengabaikan Kise yang juga duduk di sana, ia menyamankan diri di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Aku menyusuh Tetsuya istirahat. Jika kau tak ada lagi keperluan, kau bisa pulang, Kise," ucap Nijimura dengan nada lelah.

Kise mencebik. Jelas tahu jika dirinya diusir. " _Senpai-cchi hidoi-ssu._ Aku baru saja ingin bersantai tapi sudah di suruh pulang-ssu."

"Apa kau pikir apartemenku ini tempat bersantai, _nanodayo_." Midorima buka suara. Sejak tadi ia sudah di sana dan sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran. Tapi sepertinya ia takkan bisa melakukannya dengan nyaman.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Midorima-cchi. Kau takkan setega itu mengusirku juga kan-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan wajah memelas.

"Lagi pula aku ke mari ingin mengetahui perkembangan kasus Kuroko-cchi-ssu."

Nijimura dan Midorima saling bertukar pandang. "Apa yang kau maksudkan, Kise?"

Kise tersenyum. "Tentu saja tentang racun itu-ssu. Midorima-cchi sama sekali tak memberikanku penjelasan lebih lanjut-ssu. Bahkan saat aku bertanya di sekolah, ia memukul kepalaku dengan buku-ssu!" Kise merengut sambil membuang muka. Tak terima jika dirinya diabaikan bahkan mengalami tindak kekerasan.

"Bukankah aku juga terlibat dalam hal ini-ssu?"

Kepala Nijimura mendadak sakit. _Kouhai_ berisik yang satu ini memang tak pernah datang membawa kedamaian, namun kerusuhan. Nijimura menghela napas panjang. Berusaha mengontrol emosi yang tiba-tiba kembali membara. "Jelaskan padanya, Midorima."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata. Buku di genggaman ia letakkan di atas meja. "Racun itu memang berasal dari botol air minum Akashi, jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui." Midorima berkata dengan suara datar. Tak habis pikir bagaimana Kise bisa bersikap sebegini menyusahkan.

"Ja-jadi benar ada yang berusaha menyelakai Akashi-cchi ssu?" Kise terbata. Jelas amat sangat terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

Midorima mengangguk. "Begitulah kira-kira, _nanodayo_."

"Lalu tidakkah kita harus memberitahu Akashi-cchi ssu. Ini menyangkut nyawanya."

Inilah yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Midorima dan Nijimura. Kise terlalu banyak terlibat dan itu akan sangat berbahaya. Tak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai masalah ini. Kise adalah sebuah kesalahan dan kegagalan yang tak bisa diperbaiki.

Nijimura melirik Kise tajam. "Kita tidak akan memberitahu ini pada siapapun, Kise. Apa kau mengerti?" Suaranya mengeras, hingga mampu membuat dua remaja lain merinding ketakutan.

Kise berubah pias. "Ta-tapi-ssu, A-akashi-cchi. A-aku tak bisa melihat hal ini terjadi lagi-ssu. Bagaimana jika hal serupa—"

"Takkan terjadi hal serupa, Kise." Suara Nijimura meninggi. Tak peduli lagi jika si remaja pirang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin akibat rasa khawatir dan takut yang ia rasakan.

Nijimura mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Akashi adalah sepupuku. Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Kami telah menangani semuanya dan ini takkan terjadi lagi."

"Tu-tunggu, _senpai_. Apa yang kau katakan!" Midorima mendelik tak terima. Bagaimana bisa Nijimura mengatakan hal itu pada Kise sekarang?!

Kise bungkam cukup lama. Seakan perkataan Nijimura tadi tak pernah sampai ke telinganya. " _Senpai-cchi_ dan Akashi-cchi adalah saudara sepupu?"

"Ya. Dan karena itulah aku di sini merawat Tetsuya sebagai bentuk tanggungjawab!"

Ruang tamu itu mendadak sunyi. Hanya suara televisi yang terdengar samar. Menyala angkuh tanpa menjadi pusat atensi. Menontong ketiga remaja tanggung yang kini tengah hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku Kise. Kita cukupkan sampai di sini. Kuharap kau menuruti permintaanku." Nijimura bangkit. Tak kuasa untuk berada di sana lebih lama. Pengakuan tadi tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Bahkan Midorima tampak amat kesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, semoga Kise tak termasuk orang yang akan menjadi musuh mereka.

"Jadi, selama ini—"

"Cukup Kise, jangan katakan apapun."

"Dan Midorima-cchi tahu itu?"

Midorima membuang muka. Merasa sedikit malu dan juga kesal. "Hubungan keluarga mereka memang dirahasiakan, Kise. Aku tahu karena ayahku adalah teman baik dari ayah Akashi."

Kise mengangguk-angguk paham. Mencoba menghubung-hubungkan satu demi satu petunjuk yang tak sengaja ia dapatkan.

 _Kalau begitu Kuroko-cchi adalah …._

Kise terkesiap. Namun berusaha kembali tenang. "Ini masih belum pasti, aku harus menyimpan ini untukku sendiri. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka-ssu?" batin Kise dalam hati.

Kise menggaruk surai kuningnya. "Aku paham. Maaf karena telah membuat keributan ini. Kalau begitu aku undur diri-ssu." Kise bangkit lalu menundukkan kepala ke arah Midorima. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Midorima-cchi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan pintu, _nanodayo._ "

 **^0^**

Midorima bergegas menuju tempat di mana Nijimura sedang beristirahat. Kepalanya terasa penuh akan banyak hal. Salahkan Nijimura dan Kise yang telah membuat satu lagi malamnya menjadi penuh warna. "Kemarin Haizaki, dan sekarang Kise. _Kami-sama_ , dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

Midorima sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Tanpa basa basi kenop pintu ia putar dan pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok remaja bersurai arang yang tengah berkutat dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Apa yang _senpai_ pikirkan?!"

Nijimura mendelik. "Apa maksudmu!" Diletakkannya _smartphone_ yang sedang ia genggam, tak ingin benda pipih itu berubah menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah.

"Dan jaga nada suaramu, Midorima. Kau tak ingin suaramu terdengar hingga tempat Tetsuya berada,bukan?"

Midorima mendengus. "Kenapa _senpai_ mengatakan hubunganmu dengan Akashi pada Kise, _nanodayo_?!

"Karena itu akan membuatnya diam, tentu saja. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Tak ada orang lain lagi yang boleh tahu, Midorima." Nijimura menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Berharap Midorima paham.

"Tapi kita masih belum tahu dengan jelas siapa yang kita hadapi, _nanodayo_. Yang mana kawan dan yang mana lawan."

"Maka berdoalah Kise bukan salah satu dari mereka, Midorima."

Midorima memijit pelipisnya frustrasi. Tak paham dengan cara pikir Nijimura yang terlalu sembrono. "Lalu bagaimana jika Kise adalah salah satu dari mereka, _nanodayo_?"

"Kita akan mengawasinya mulai sekarang. Dengan begini ada dua orang di Teiko yang harus kita waspadai. Pertama Momoi Satsuki dan satunya lagi Kise Ryouta. Aku akan menghubungi Chihiro malam ini."

"Apa Mayuzumi-san takkan marah _, nanodayo_?"

Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alis. Sebuah kekehan kecil bernada mengejek mengalun merdu dari bibir _offside_ -nya. "Tentu saja ia akan marah. Telingaku sudah siap untuk mendengarkan komentar-komentar pedasnya."

 **^0^**

"Apa Kise-kun sudah pulang?"

Tetsuya menutup novel yang sejak tadi ia baca. Meletakkan novel itu pada nakas di samping ranjang dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Ya, dia baru saja pulang." Midorima tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya mengunjungi Tetsuya bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiran. Kenapa? Itu karena Midorima tidak akan pernah bosan melihat setiap ekspresi yang kadang muncul pada wajah polos Tetsuya. "Ya, setidaknya di sekitar orang terdekat ia lebih banyak berekspresi dibanding saat di sekolah," batin Midorima lelah.

"Dimana Shuuzou-nii?" ucap Tetsuya dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Tampaknya ia sedang menelepon Mayuzumi-san." Midorima menyamankan diri pada kursi di sebelah ranjang Tetsuya.

"Maksudnya Chihiro-nii?"

Midorima mengangguk.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Nijimura _senpai_ tak sengaja mengungkap hubungannya dengan Akashi saat kami tadi berdiskusi tentang insiden yang menimpamu di ruang tamu."

"Sungguh?" Tetsuya terkekeh kecil. "Apa yang dilakukan Kise-kun hingga mampu membuat Shuuzou-nii kehabisan kesabaran seperti itu?"

Midorima menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Berusaha merilekskan otot bahu dan punggungnya yang tegang sejak tadi. "Ia menanyakan tentang racun itu. Aku menjelaskannya lalu dia bertanya apakah tidak lebih baik jika kita mengatakan insiden ini pada Akashi."

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tak kusangka Kise-kun sangat peduli denganku dan Sei-nii."

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu _nii-san._ Tapi aku percaya Kise-kun adalah orang yang baik."

"Kau selalu berpikir semua orang baik, _nanodayo."_

Tetsuya menatap Midorima dengan pandangan aneh. "Semua orang terlahir baik, _nii-san._ Kehidupanlah yang merubah mereka."

Midorima tak ingin membantah. Mendebat Tetsuya setelah berurusan dengan Kise bukanlah pilihan bagus. "Jadi, apa Nijimura _senpai_ mengijinkanmu untuk pergi bersekolah besok, _nanodayo_?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Shuuzou-nii tak bisa melarangku. Lagi pula aku sudah istirahat dengan cukup."

Midorima menegakkan duduknya. "Jangan memaksakan diri lagi, Tetsuya. Kau membutuhkan istirahat lebih. Setidaknya beristirahatlah satu hari lagi. Lusa kami takkan melarangmu untuk pergi ke sekolah."

Tetsuya menatap lekat sepasang zamrud Midorima. Mencari setitik kebohongan, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah perasaan khawatir di dalamnya. "Baiklah _nii-san._ Satu hari lagi dan setelah itu kalian takkan bisa menghentikanku."

Tetsuya melihat sebuah senyum tipis dan kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajah Midorima. Tetsuya tahu, akhir-akhir ini ia telah menyusahkan semuanya. Terlebih Midorima dan Nijimura yang merawat dirinya tanpa kenal lelah. Jadi biarlah, kali ini ia akan menurut pada ke dua kakaknya. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja ia mengalah dan menunda satu hari lagi untuk bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

 _Sampai jumpa di lusa nanti, Sei-nii._

 **^0^**

Nijimura menghela napas panjang. Ditekannya sebuah nomor dengan maksud ingin membuat sebuah panggilan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tatkala nada sambung mengalun detik demi detik.

Nijimura pasrah. Sudah jelas ia tak hanya akan diomeli, namun juga diamuk sedemikian rupa. Salahkan dirinya yang geram luar biasa hingga tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya dengan benar. Akibat dari itu semua, sang bibir seksi kebanggaan tak sengaja memuntahkan fakta keramat tentang dirinya dan sepupu minimalisnya.

Nada sambung terhenti. Sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari seberang.

'Ada apa Shuuzou?'

Nijimura meneguk ludah susah payah. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari kening. Tegang, itulah yang kini Nijimura rasakan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, jika kau tak sibuk." _Damn!_ Nijimura merutuki dirinya yang terdengar bagai gadis belia yang tengah menelepon kekasihnya. Lagi pula, tentu saja lawan bicara di ujung sana sedang tidak sibuk. Jika sedang sibuk tak mungkin panggilan Nijimura langsung diangkat dengan cepat.

'Jika aku sibuk, aku takkan mengangkat teleponmu!'

Nijimura menyeka keringatnya yang masih mengalir sedari tadi. Tak hanya itu, genggaman tangannya pada _smartphone_ pun terasa licin akibat rasa was-was yang menguasai dirinya sejak tadi.

"Ah, benar juga." Nijimura terkekeh garing, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa canggung dan tegang yang melingkupi.

'Apa Tetsuya baik-baik saja?'

"Ya, ia baik-baik saja. Ia tadi sempat memaksa untuk bersekolah besok, tapi aku tak mengizinkannya. Kuharap ia akan menurut."

 _Tunggu, bukan ini yang inginku katakan!_

'Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Apa ia belum tidur?'

"Aku rasa bel—" Nijimura terhenti, sadar jika basa basi ini harus segera diakhiri. "Sebentar, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

'Aku menunggu.'

"Tadi Kise datang berkunjung."

Seketika atmosfer terasa berat. Nijimura dapat merasakan hal yang sama terjadi seberang sana. Pembicaraan ini akan menjadi lebih serius dibanding yang ia bayangkan.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' Jika saja Nijimura bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini, mungkin ia dapat melihat kilat berbahaya dari sepasang manik kelabunya.

"Dia kemari mengunjungi Tetsuya." Nijimura menghela napas kasar. "Lalu ia menanyakan tentang racun itu."

Nijimura diam, menunggu respon dari pemuda di seberang sana. 'Lalu, apa yang kau katakan?'

Nijimura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku meminta Midorima menjelaskannya dengan singkat tapi ia bersikeras akan bahwa kami perlu memberi tahu Seijuurou."

Hening lama, Nijimura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku terpaksa memeritahukan hubunganku dengan Seijuurou. Maafkan aku Chihiro, aku tak bermaksud membuat ini lebih buruk."

Terdengar suara dengusan dari seberang telepon. 'Apa kau tak memakai otakmu?'

Nijimura pasrah. Sepertinya penghakiman dirinya baru saja dimulai. "Andai kau bisa melihat bagaimana berisik dan mengesalkan seorang Kise Ryouta." Nijimura tak bermaksud membela diri. Tapi sungguh kesabaran Nijimura selalu cepat habis jika berhadapan dengan si kuning berisik. Ah, jangan lupakan satu lagi _kouhai_ -nya yang berkulit eksotis.

'Kau tahu seberapa besar kesalahanmu? Kau bisa membahayakan kita semua. Apa kau tak bisa menjaga bibir monyongmu? Bagaimana jika ia bisa menemukan hal lain dari pengakuan bodohmu itu?"

Nijimura membatu. Kata-kata pedas Mayuzumi selalu mampu membuat dirinya mati kutu. "Aku kira ia tidak sepintar itu."

'Dia tak sebodoh yang kau kira, Shuuzou. Ia anak yang berbahaya.' Suara itu terdengar tajam hingga mampu menegakkan bulu roma.

Nijimura mengertakkan gigi. "Aku tak bermaksud meremehkan. Tapi ia memang sedikit kritis akhir-akhir ini."

'Bahkan Shougo bisa mencium bahaya lebih baik darimu.'

Nijimura mengangkat bahu. "Itu tak heran karena hal seperti itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya."

'Aku akan menyuruh Shougo agar lebih mengawasi anak itu. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.'

Nijimura menghela napas. "Maafkan aku."

'Tak perlu. Kau akan menerima hadiah dariku atas kecerobohanmu itu.'

 _"_ _Excuse me?!"_

'Ah, satu lagi tentang Momoi Satsuki. Aku menemukan hal menarik lain tentang dirinya. Aku ingin Midorima mengawasinya.'

Nijimura mengangguk, lalu sadar bahwa Mayuzumi tak bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan paman Masaomi?"

'Paman sedang melacak keberadaan _mereka_. Ia belum tahu tentang Momoi Satsuki.'

"Kau tidak berniat memberitahunya?"

'Belum saatnya. Aku butuh bukti lebih banyak. Lagi pula, kupikir ia sangat licik. Berhati-hatilah.'

Sambungan terputus. Nijimura menatap benda pipih di tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Selalu seenaknya."

Langkah kaki dibawa menuju ranjang beralaskan seprai sewarna karamel. Tubuh atletis dibaringkan dengan pikiran masih menerawang. Nijimura masih tak habis pikir dengan Momoi Satsuki. _Kouhai_ yang menjadi manajer tim basketnya selama ini? Gadis manis berwajah polos dengan surai merah mudanya? Gadis yang selalu memeluk Tetsuya dengan gemas seakan ia adalah boneka beruang besar? Bagaimana bisa?

Setelah lama berpikir, Nijimura akhirnya paham satu hal.

"Kita tak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya, bukan?"

 **^0^**

Suara dering bel mengalun nyaring. Memecah sunyi yang sejak tadi melingkupi sebuah rumah minimalis di jantung kota Tokyo. Tak ingin lebih lama lagi membuat tamu di luar sana menunggu, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar bergegas menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang pelan diembus sepoi angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sebuah senyuman ia hadiahkan pada sosok pemuda yang terpaut dua tahun darinya.

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum. "Tak apa, Momoi. Ini tak begitu lama, baru lima belas menit."

Momoi terkekeh kecil. "Kau selalu kasar seperti biasa, _senpai_." Momoi mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk. Menuntun sang pemuda ke ruang tamu lantas menyiapkan minuman dan camilan.

"Apa rencana kemarin berjalan lancar?" tanya sang pemuda saat melihat Momoi telah kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan.

Momoi mengedipkan matanya dengan girang. "Tentu saja!"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum saat mendapati gadis manis di depannya tampak sangat bahagia. "Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

"Aku rasa dalam waktu dekat Tetsu-kun akan kembali ke sekolah," ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang sesuatu.

Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu camilan yang dibawa Momoi. "Kau yang membuatnya Momoi?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Aku tahu ia cepat pulih karena bantuan Nijimura _senpai_ dan Midorin!" lanjut Momoi sambil membuang muka. "Nijimura _senpai_ pasti bolos sekolah untuk merawat Tetsu-kun."

Pemuda itu kembali mengambil satu camilan dan mengunyahnya dengan antusias. "Kalau begitu kita harus menyingkirkan salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau benar _senpai_. Nijimura _senpai_ selalu mendukung Akashi-kun sedangkan Midorin selalu mendukung Tetsu-kun. Aku lebih memilih menyingkirkan Nijimura _senpai_ kalau begitu."

Pemuda itu terseyum mengejek. "Kau sungguh pilih kasih, Momoi."

Momoi memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Sudah jelas aku lebih memilih Tetsu-kun yang _kawai_ dari pada Akashi-kun yang itu!"

"Tapi kau tega meracuninya."

"Siapa suruh Akashi-kun membawa botol air mineral yang salah. Daripada diminum orang lain, lebih baik diminum adik kecilnya yang manis. Membuang sesuatu dengan percuma itu tidak baik, _senpai_."

"Kau sungguh licik."

"Mereka yang membuatku seperti ini." Momoi menatap pemuda bersurai arang di depannya dengan bangga. "Dan kau yang mengajariku!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pengasuh si Akashi itu? Siapa namanya? Nijimura?"

"Kita akan memaksanya pergi jauh dari kota ini. Jika perlu dari negara ini. Tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang kenalanmu." Jemari tangannya kini tampak cekatan menari di atas _keyboard_ laptop merah muda yang sejak tadi tergeletak pasrah di atas meja.

"Ini," ucap Momoi sambil menunjukkan gambar seseorang di layar laptopnya. "Aku membutuhkan orang ini."

"Itu mudah," ucap sang pemuda sambil menjentikan jarinya. "Tapi, hanya inikah yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Tidak seru!"

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya. "Tentu saja masih ada hal lain lagi." Sebelah manik sewarna sakura mengedip pelan. "Aku akan membuat hidup sepasang kakak adik itu bagaikan di neraka."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus membuat Nijimura _senpai_ pergi dari kehidupan mereka secepatnya!"

 **^0^**

Ketemu lagi. Hore chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Anggap saja nara khilaf. #digampar

Oke kita akan masuk konflik selanjutnya bersama Momoi sebagai tokoh antagonisnya. Siapakah gerangan pemuda yang bersama Momoi di rumahnya? Jeng Jeng Jeng. Mari kita lihat siapa ia pada chapter yang entah kapan!

Ratapan author: Kapankah nara bisa masuk pada konflik Kisedai? orz


	13. Chapter 12 Masa Lalu bag2

Jemari mungil menangkup pipi seorang wanita bermahkota merah muda. Sebuah senyum lebar tak hentinya terulas saat sang wanita dengan lembut membawanya ke pelukan. Mendudukkannya di pangkuan, dan mengelus penuh kasih rambutnya yang juga sewarna dengan sang wanita.

Sepasang mata sang bocah berbinar tatkala melihat seorang pria menghampirinya. Sang pria tersenyum cerah saat menemukan dua wanita paling berarti di dalam hidupnya tengah menunggunya dengan senyum cerah. Sang pria lantas duduk di sebelah sang wanita. Di pelukannya tampak tertidur pulas seorang bocah lelaki berambut cokelat. Wajahnya sangat damai dengan ke dua tangan yang memegang erat kemeja sang pria, tak ingin terpisah.

Kekehan kecil mengalun merdu. Disusul oleh kikikan kecil dari bocah perempuan yang masih setia di pangkuan ibunya. Tangan mungil menggapai-gapai ke arah sang ayah yang berusaha dengan lembut melepaskan cengkeraman erat pangeran kecilnya dari setelan jasnya.

" _Mou_ ~ aku juga ingin duduk di pangkuan ayah!" ucap bocah perempuan itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merajuk karena sang ayah hanya asyik bersama sang adik hingga melupakan dirinya.

Sang ayah terkekeh. Tahu benar jika tuan putri kecilnya hanya sedang berpura-pura merajuk. "Hee~ Bukankah Sat- _chan_ yang tadi lebih memilih bersama _kaa-chan_ -nya dibandingkan _tou-chan_?" ucap sang ayah sembari menggoda putri sulungnya.

Satsuki—bocah kecil tersebut— lantas membuang muka. Dipandangnya sang ibu dengan sorot mata memohon, berharap wanita berparas rupawan itu akan mendukungnya.

Sang wanita pun tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya helaian panjang merah muda dengan sayang. "Sat- _chan_ kakak yang baik _nee_? Biarkan Hiro- _kun_ bersama _tou-chan_ sampai perjalanan kita selesai. Kasihan _Hiro-kun_ baru saja tertidur. Setelah sampai di bandara nanti, Sat- _chan_ boleh bermain bersama _tou-chan_ sepuasnya _nee_?" ujar sang ibu dengan lembut.

Satsuki mengangguk. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging dari bibir semerah _cherry_ -nya. Kedua tangannya pun lantas memeluk sang ibu dengan penuh kasih.

Bahagia akan pemandangan di hadapannya, pria muda itu ikut tersenyum. Dikecupnya bocah lelaki yang kini masih terlelap di pelukan sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan yang sama pada putri kecilnya. Kedua iris cokelatnya menyorot penuh afeksi. Berusaha merekam seluruh pemandangan hangat yang tersaji di depannya. Sebelum kemudian beralih pada panorama alam dari ketinggian.

Oh sungguh ia sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya. Sungguh ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki istri yang sangat sempurna dan anak-anak yang sangat membanggakan. Sungguh ia ingin kebahagiaan ini berlangsung selamanya. Oh Tuhan, bolehkah ia bersikap tamak untuk kali ini saja?

Tetapi bagaimana jika Tuhan berkata lain?

Bagaimana jika itu adalah momen terakhir keluarga mereka?

Bagaimana jika hari itu adalah pertanda dimulainya segala kemalangan di keluarga mereka?

Karena jika Tuhan berkehendak, semua bisa hancur dalam satu lambaian tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 12 Masa Lalu bag 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Senandung riang terdengar dari bibir semerah _cherry._ Setelah bertemu dengan _senpai_ yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak kemarin, suasana hatinya benar-benar cerah. Bagaimana tidak? Semua rencananya akan berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Seluruh kerikil dan kerakal akan lenyap seketika dari hidupnya. Mimpinya untuk membuat Seijuurou 'sayang' menderita bak di neraka akan segera terlaksana.

Oh tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Ah benar. Jangan lupakan dengan adik manisnya Tetsuya. Tentu saja remaja mungil itu akan ikut ke neraka bersama kakaknya. Yah, walau sejujurnya Momoi sama sekali tak tega. Tetsuya mengingatkannya pada adik kecilnya yang menghilang. Telah tiada lebih tepatnya jika ia sanggup menerima kenyataan. Tapi sayangnya Momoi merupakan salah satu kaum _denial_ yang menolak untuk menerima kenyataan.

Helaian sewarna sakura tertiup sepoi angin. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia menemukan sosok yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya. Sepasang iris merah mudanya berbinar bahagia tatkala sosok yang dipuja kini tepat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tetsu-kun~" teriaknya sambil berlari dan memeluk sosok remaja mungil yang kini sedang kesulitan mengambil napas.

"Se-sesak, Momoi-san!"

" _Mou_ ~ Tetsu-kun! Aku kan merindukanmu. Sudah seminggu kita tak bertemu _nee_?" tanya Satsuki yang telah melepaskan pelukan mematikannya. Ia kini berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya dan menatap remaja itu lekat.

"Tetsu-kun. Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu agak pucat," tanya Momoi dengan wajah sedikit cemas. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi-san."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ _Kawai_ Tetsu-kun~" teriaknya heboh sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memeluk Tetsuya untuk yang kedua kali. Oh sungguh Momoi tak bisa tahan dengan wajah polos dari si bungsu Akashi . "Andai saja kau bukan adik Seijuurou," batinnya miris.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik _nanodayo._ "

Seorang remaja berambut hijau muncul. Sepasang matanya menyipit saat melihat adegan penganiayaan berbalut modus yang sudah terjadi di pagi hari. Tampaknya Midorima tak bisa meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri sebentar saja.

Midorima mendengus. "Kalian menghalangi jalan _."_

" _Mou_ ~ Midorin! Apa kau tak merindukan Tetsu-kun? Seminggu kita tak bertemu dan lihatlah? Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Tetsu-kun?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka.

Midorima menatap Momoi bingung. Tak habis pikir dengan maksud dan arah pembicaraan dari sang manajer basketnya. Tapi Midorima tahu persis jika ini takkan berakhir baik.

Momoi menghela napas. "Apa kau tak menyadari jika Tetsu-kun tampak lebih kurus dan lebih pucat dari biasanya? Aku kecewa padamu, Midorin! Kau harus lebih memperhatikan rekan setimmu!" hardiknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, aku tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara _nanodayo_ ," batin Midorima berkeringat.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan membawakan Tetsu-kun bekal. Aku berjanji akan memenuhi segala nutrisi harian yang dibutuhkannya!" ucap Momoi bersemangat sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan membunuh Tetsu."

Seorang remaja berkulit gelap datang sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya. Sebuah cengiran khas menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yo, Tetsu," ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut helaian langit Tetsuya. "Lama tak bertemu, aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya sambil merangkul Tetsuya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Momoi dan Midorima yang masih terdiam melihat kepergian mereka.

"Mou~ Dai-chan! Masakanku tak seburuk itu!" Momoi berlari mengejar Aomine dan Tetsuya. Ia tampak sangat kesal dan sedang mengomeli teman masa kecilnya itu tanpa jeda.

Melihat adegan itu, Midorima menghela napas frustasi. Tugasnya akan sedikit lebih berat mengingat kecurigaan mereka pada Momoi belumlah terbukti. Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan gadis itu yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan hal mencurigakan. Namun begitu ia tak seharusnya ragu. Ia hanya harus menjaga Tetsuya lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan satu hal yang pasti, Midorima takkan membiarkan gadis itu memberikan makanan atau minuman jenis apapun lagi pada Tetsuya.

 **^0^**

"Tetsuya!" Panggil sebuah bariton yang amat dikenalnya.

Tetsuya menoleh. Sepasang matanya menangkap seorang remaja berambut merah menyala tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas. Sepasang heterokrom menatap Tetsuya menyelidik dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Seijuurou ikut tersenyum. Diusapnya helaian langit dengan lembut sebelum tangan kokohnya membelai pipi gembil Tetsuya dengan sayang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," ucapnya lagi masih sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Mereka sehat?"

"U-umm." Tetsuya mengangguk kikuk. Bingung tentang bagaimana ia harus menjawab jika Seijuurou bertanya lebih lanjut tentang orang tuanya. Jujur saja Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong, terlebih jika harus berbohong pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Tak lagi bertanya lebih jauh karena mengetahui rasa tidak nyaman Tetsuya. "Baiklah jika begitu, sampai jumpa di klub sore nanti." Seijuurou lantas berjalan menjauh. Ditatapnya kepergian sang kakak dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tetsuya senang, sungguh. Ia amat sangat senang saat mengetahui Seijuurou mulai memperhatikannya. Tak pernah terpikir dalam benak Tetsuya jika ia akan bisa berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan sang kakak. Tidak pernah dalam mimpi sekalipun. Di samping itu Tetsuya juga merasakan sesak tiap kali berbicara dengan Seijuurou. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Seijuurou dan menangis di pelukannya. Ingin ia mencurahkan segala kesedihan dan keresahannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri betapa Tetsuya merindukan semua kasih sayang yang selalu dilimpahkan Seijuurou saat mereka kanak-kanak. Seijuurou yang selalu melindunginya, menjaganya dan memanjakannya.

Tetsuya menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang siap lolos kapan saja dari mulutnya. Tak ingin menangis di tengah keramaian, ditepisnya segala pemikiran lemahnya. Ia telah membulatkan tekad dan ia takkan goyah.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, sepasang iris biru muda itu kini beralih pada seseorang yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya dengan seringai memuakkan. Merasa mendapat hiburan drama keluarga di pagi hari tampaknya.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, sang remaja menggedikkan bahu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak melihat apa-apa _kok"_ ucapnya seraya berjalan pergi dengan pongah.

.

.

.

Namun yang tak Tetsuya sadari, sepasang iris kelabu sang remaja kembali menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf."

 **^0^**

Haizaki memang tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada siapa pun. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia juga menyayangi Tetsuya seperti saudaranya yang lain menyayangi remaja mungil tersebut.

Terlahir dalam keluarga terpandang dan status sosial yang tinggi membuat ia dan sepupu-sepupunya mengalami didikan yang keras dan harus memikul tanggungjawab yang besar. Mereka harus berusaha lebih keras dari yang lain karena hal yang harus dicapainya sudah ditetapkan. Bahkan adakalanya mereka diharuskan melampaui ekspektasi orang tua mereka demi menjaga nama baik keluarga. Walaupun umur mereka masih sangat belia, namun tak pernah ada pengecualian.

Namun itu semua berubah saat kelahiran si biru muda. Semua hal di keluarga mereka menjadi berbalik 180 derajad. Mereka semua bisa merasakan perubahan itu. Entah itu hal yang buruk atau baik bagi mereka semua, yang jelas ada sedikit rasa iri dalam diri Haizaki pada sosok mungil yang dahulu selalu menampilkan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Tetsuya lahir dalam kondisi prematur. Tiga bulan pertamanya harus ia lewati di rumah sakit bertemankan _incubator._ Walau begitu semua orang selalu setia menemani dan menjenguk bayi mungil itu tanpa kenal lelah. Memandangi wajah polosnya yang tertidur dengan damai tanpa tahu pahitnya dunia. Kemudian saat bayi mungil itu akhirnya dibawa pulang ke _mansion_ Akashi, semua orang menyambut kehadirannya dengan sukacita.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, akhirnya Tetsuya merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Tetsuya kecil tumbuh dengan sangat menggemaskan. Bak malaikat ia memberikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa pada keluarga besar Akashi. Semua tak pernah bosan bermain dengannya, begitu pula dengan Haizaki. Ia tak pernah bosan mengganggu bocah yang baru saja bisa berjalan tersebut. Menyubit pipi gempilnya dengan gemas, atau mengajaknya berlarian ke sepenjuru taman. Terkadang ia dan sepupu-sepupunya juga bertengkar hanya untuk meributkan siapa yang akan mandi dengan Tetsuya atau siapa yang akan tidur dengan Tetsuya selanjutnya.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Kelahiran Tetsuya yang prematur memiliki dampak lain bagi tubuhnya. Tetsuya cenderung memiliki ketahanan fisik yang lemah dan pertumbuhan yang lambat dibanding anak seusianya. Beberapa kali bocah mungil itu harus bolak balik ke rumah sakit hanya karena masalah keletihan, serangan asma, atau hal lainnya. Hal itu tak pelak membuat semua anggota keluarga terpukul. Harus menyaksikan tubuh mungil itu merasakan dinginnya jarum suntik dan menenggak obat-obatan berulang kali membuat hati mereka hancur.

Hingga akhirnya Akashi Masaomi menyediakan ruang perawatan khusus untuk putera bungsunya itu di _mansion_ -nya. Keputusan itu ia lakukan untuk mempermudah mereka semua menjaga anggota keluarga termuda mereka. Ia bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Tetsuya ditangani dokter terpercaya yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu membuat bocah mungil tersebut di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu setia mencurahkan kasih sayang untuknya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat senyuman hangat tak pernah luntur dari wajah polos Tetsuya. Bahkan mereka heran kenapa Tetsuya sama sekali tak menangis atau mengeluh kesakitan. Padahal anak lain akan menangis dengan hanya mencium bau obat.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Masa-masa terberat bagi keluarga Akashi akhirnya terlewat begitu saja. Suasana mansion itu kembali ceria oleh tawa dan canda anak-anak. Tanpa mereka sadari semua hal yang membelenggu keluarga itu ikut hilang bersamaan dengan pulihnya sosok si bungsu yang telah siap berlarian bersama saudara-saudaranya ke sepenjuru rumah. Membawa kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang di tengah keluarga mereka. Membawa kembali kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini terlupakan.

Semakin Tetsuya tumbuh, perbedaan antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya semakin jelas. Jika Seijuurou merefleksikan diri sang ayah, maka Tetsuya adalah penggambaran dari sang ibu, Akashi Shiori. Tetsuya tak hanya memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan wanita cantik itu, tapi juga sifat. Di saat Seijuurou memiliki sifat yang tegas dan keras seorang Akashi, Tetsuya berkepribadian penyabar dan cenderung lembut seperti sang ibu. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar si mungil menaikkan nada suaranya bahkan di saat ia marah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berteriak pada saudara-saudaranya yang senang sekali mengganggu dirinya. Bahkan rengekan khas anak-anak pun tak pernah mereka dengar. Hanya senyuman dan ekspresi polos menggemaskan yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Padahal Tetsuya tak pernah mendapat didikan keras tentang pembangunan karakter dan tatakrama seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Malah ialah yang telah merubah pandangan dan suasana di keluarga besar Akashi. Tapi entah kenapa itu pula yang membuat semua orang begitu mencemaskan dirinya. Mereka tahu benar apa yang ada di balik sikap dan senyuman yang selalu ditampilkan Tetsuya. Bocah mungil itu hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain cemas dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat kesedihan keluarganya hingga menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan perasaannya sendiri. Bak sebuah boneka kaca yang amat rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja jika mereka tak menjaganya. Fakta itulah yang akhirnya membuat semua anggota keluarga besar Akashi bersikap overprotektif terhadapnya. Terlebih Seijuurou sebagai kakak kandungnya yang sejak awal sangat menyayangi Tetsuya dan kenal benar watak asli sang adik. Begitu pula dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. Tak terkecuali Haizaki yang selalu senantiasa memperhatikan si biru muda dari kejauhan.

Haizaki menghela napas. Ingatan masa kecilnya tiba-tiba terulang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Membuat hatinya kian sakit saat menyadari betapa bahagianya mereka dulu.

Ya, betapa bahagianya keluarga mereka sebelum insiden itu.

Tak ingin terlarut lebih lama dalam kenangan pahit keluarga, Haizaki memacu langkah. Dituruninya tangga darurat yang akan membawanya ke koridor lantai tiga. Ia baru saja membolos jam pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktu bersantai di atap sekolah. Tapi bukannya terlelap, otak bodohnya malah memutar kenangan lama penuh bawang. Bisa malu ia jika orang lain memergoki dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apalagi jika yang tak sengaja melihatnya adalah si monyong.

Sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, Haizaki sama sekali tak menyadari jika ia akan menabrak seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja ia lamunkan.

"Ah, Shougo-nii," ucapnya refleks dengan nada terkejut.

Haizaki mengerjap pelan saat akhirnya ia menemukan sosok mungil berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan gugup.

"Maaf, aku permisi."

Kesal, Haizaki menarik tangan mungil itu ke tempat di mana ia berada sebelumnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Tapi amarahnya tiba-tiba saja berkobar saat melihat bungsu Akashi itu berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah takut-takut.

"Sho-Shougo-nii lepas!" ucap Tetsuya setengah berteriak. Namun sayangnya bagi Haizaki itu sama sekali bukan teriakan. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia mengajari Tetsuya bagaimana cara berteriak dan menghardik orang dengan benar.

Tetsuya masih mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun geraman rendah terdengar dari mulut Haizaki. Tetsuya tak tahu apa yang membuat sepupunya yang satu ini marah dan menyeretnya ke atap sekolah. Tapi menurut perasaannya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Haizaki yang seperti biasanya saja sudah penuh emosi. Apa yang harus Tetsuya lakukan saat menghadapi Haizaki yang sedang marah? Jujur saja Haizaki belum pernah bersikap kasar kepadanya seperti ini. Kesalahan apakah yang telah ia perbuat?

"Haizaki-kun! Lepas!"

Tetsuya menyentak keras tangan Haizaki. Menarik dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkeraman kuat remaja berwajah sangar tersebut.

Tak merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya, remaja berambut kelabu itu lantas menatap Tetsuya dengan nyalang. Sorot matanya berkilat berbahaya, bak predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Haizaki-kun?" tanya Tetsuya dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Ia sama sekali tak takut dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Haizaki, sungguh. Ia hanya merasa terluka dengan perlakuan Haizaki.

Haizaki menyeringai. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. "Hee~ 'Haizaki-kun' ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Sebuah tawa frustasi penuh rasa sakit yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian tawa itu berhenti dan menampilkan Hizaki dengan raut wajah mengeras. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kita akan berbicara sebagai orang luar," ucap Haizaki dengan nada dingin.

Tetsuya tersentak. Dipandangnya Haizaki sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Seijuurou."

"A—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kuroko. Kuharap kau tak memotong ucapanku!" desisnya berbahaya.

Tetsuya mematung. Sepasang iris biru muda menatap remaja di hadapannya dengan sorot terluka. Tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Apakah ini yang dirasakan kakak-kakaknya saat ia memanggil mereka dengan marga mereka?" batin Tetsuya tersenyum sendu.

"Apa yang menjadi masalah kami bukan lagi urusanmu," lanjut Haizaki. "Jadi berhentilah mendekatinya dan membuat kami semua kerepotan akibat sikap manja dan konyolmu itu. Kau pikir kami tak letih? Bertindak bak pengasuh yang mengawasi dan memastikan tak terjadi sesuatu padamu? Hah, jangan bercanda! Tidakkah kau sadar akan posisimu?! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi kami. Apa kau pikir kami tak bisa menjaga satu adik kecil kami tanpa dirimu? Kuharap kau camkan kata-kataku baik-baik, Kuroko. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk keluarga ini lagi."

Haizaki berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Tetsuya seorang diri di atap. Sebelum ia benar-benar melewati pintu menuju tangga darurat, ia bisa mendengar jelas sebuah isakan lolos dari sosok mungil yang masih berdiri mematung memunggunginya. Haizaki bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Tetsuya kini dan bagaimana hancurnya hati remaja itu. Salahkan emosinya yang mendadak meluap dan tak mampu ia bendung.

" _Che_ , sial!" ucapnya sambil meninju tembok dingin yang tak bersalah. Tak hanya itu, surai kelabunya pun turut menjadi pelampiasan emosi. Dijambaknya dan ditarik-tarik tanpa peduli bahwa beberapa helai rambut telah terlepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"Sudah puas?"

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya mengalun mengerikan dari bayang-bayang pilar penyangga. "Sudah puas dengan melampiaskan emosimu pada Tetsuya?" tanya suara itu lagi dengan nada mengancam. Sepasang mata _onyx_ berkilat mengerikan tatkala bertemu dengan iris kelabunya.

"Apa perlu kubantu kau untuk membotaki kepala kosongmu itu?"

 **TBC**

Hore balik lagi di sini setelah sekian lama mager. orz

Nara sebenernya berniat atau lebih tepatnya meniatkan diri untuk up cerita ini seminggu sekali tapi mager menjadi halangan. Lama ga nulis jadi bener2 males lanjutin, serius. Tapi berhubung ini cerita yg paling berarti buat nara, nara pengen banget nyelesein ffnya sampai tamat walau dengan alur yang gaje maksimal dan lambatnya kayak siput kurang makan. He he

Semoga masih ada yang berminat membaca cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter selanjutnya. ^^


	14. Chapter 13 Masa Lalu bag3

Setetes air jatuh.

Bukan.

Dua tetes?

Salah.

Air itu tak lagi menetes, namun telah mengalir membentuk anak sungai yang berhulu pada sepasang iris biru muda.

Bendungan air mata yang beberapa waktu lalu mati-matian ditahannya, akhirnya hancur. Tetsuya tak bisa lagi menahan bulir-bulir bening yang sejak tadi sudah siap untuk menuruni pipi pucatnya.

Ia kalah.

Ya, Ia lemah.

Ia menyerah saat mendengar kata-kata beracun yang meluncur lancar dari belah bibir sepupunya. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak di hati yang tiba-tiba meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Hatinya sakit. Hatinya perih. Rasanya bak dihujam ribuan belati.

Tetsuya tak pernah menyangka Haizaki akan tega mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas sekali pun di benak remaja mungil itu jika ia akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

 _Tidak. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar pasti suatu kesalahan!_

Tetsuya tahu benar Haizaki tak mungkin berpikir seperti itu. Haizaki tak mungkin serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Haizaki hanya sedang marah dan kesal. Ya, Tetsuya tahu benar watak salah satu sepupunya itu.

 _Tapi mengapa?_

Tetsuya terisak. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar saat tak sanggup lagi menahan luapan kesedihan. Bibir pucat ia gigit sekuat tenaga guna mencegah isakan lain meluncur dari mulutnya. Rasa besi yang familiar pun mulai terasa di ujung lidah.

"Tidak," gumamnya sambil menggeleng lemah. Ia tak bisa menangis lebih dari ini karena ia tak memiliki seseorang yang memeluk dan mendekapnya lagi. Ia bukanlah Akashi Tetsuya yang selalu di kelilingi oleh kasih sayang. Ia kini hanyalah orang asing dan bukan siapa-siapa.

Setelah sedikit tenang, diusapnya lelehan air mata yang membekas di pipi. Tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit gemetar ia abaikan. Suara isakan kecil dan rasa perih di bibirnya yang kini bernoda merah pun ia acuhkan. Tetsuya telah mengambil keputusan.

Menghela napas kecil, Tetsuya berbalik. Berniat kembali ke kelasnya karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Namun sebelum bisa melangkah lebih jauh, tubuhnya terhuyung. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri akibat kondisinya yang belum fit dan kebanyakan menangis.

Merasa akan segera jatuh, sepasang iris biru muda tertutup. Menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menderasaat tubuh mungilnya bercumbu langsung dengan lantai dingin.

"Tetsuya!"

Suara bariton terdengar panik. Sebuah tangan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan tubuh lemasnya agar tetap berdiri, setelah itu menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Shuu … zou-nii?"

Sepasang _onyx_ menatap khawatir. Tetsuya dapat melihat Nijimura mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan sepupunya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya melayang di udara. Lalu gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 13 Masa Lalu bag 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura termenung. Ditatapnya sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan raut wajah kosong. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya. Pikirannya menerawang ke insiden yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju atap untuk menghirup udara segar. Kebetulan jam pelajarannya saat itu kosong hingga ia merasa tak ada salahnya untuk berkeliaran.

Mungkin itu memang apa yang ia rencanakan, tapi semua berubah saat ia melihat dua remaja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berbincang.

"Tetsuya? Shougo?" tanyanya heran.

Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, Nijimura bersembunyi di balik pintu besi tangga darurat. Berdoa pada Tuhan semoga acara mengupingnya ini lancar tanpa ketahuan.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Seijuurou."

Jantung Nijimura berhenti. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Shougo dan Tetsuya bicarakan?" batinnya dengan raut wajah pucat.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kuroko. Kuharap kau tak memotong ucapanku!"

Nijimura menahan napas. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Haizaki menaikkan nada suaranya saat berbicara dengan Tetsuya. Apa yang membuat Haizaki begitu marah?

Nijimura mencoba kembali fokus. Semua indera ia pusatkan untuk menangkap setiap percakapan dua remaja di tengah suara deru angin yang mengganggu.

"Jadi berhentilah mendekatinya dan membuat kami semua kerepotan akibat sikap manja dan konyolmu itu."

"A-apa?" ucap Nijimura tak sadar. Sepasang matanya terbelalak tatkala mendengar penurutan Haizaki yang sungguh diluar batas. Apa Haizaki sudah gila? Apa ia tak sadar tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Kau pikir kami tak letih? Bertindak bak pengasuh yang mengawasi dan memastikan tak terjadi sesuatu padamu? Hah, jangan bercanda! Tidakkah kau sadar akan posisimu?! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi kami."

Nijimura mengertakkan giginya. Sungguh ia sangat sekali ingin menerjang Haizaki dan memberi pelajaran yang pantas pada mulut lancangnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu pada Tetsuya?

"Apa kau pikir kami tak bisa menjaga satu adik kecil kami tanpa dirimu? Kuharap kau camkan kata-kataku baik-baik, Kuroko. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk keluarga ini lagi."

Tangan Nijimura mengepal erat. Geraman rendah bernada ancaman terdengar dari belah bibirnya. Baru saja ia bersiap untuk menerjang maju dan menghajar Haizaki, tapi tiba-tiba pintu besi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah sang remaja yang dipenuhi amarah.

" _Che_ , sial!" ucapnya sambil meninju tembok dingin yang tak bersalah. Sebelah tangannya tampak menjambak rambut kelabunya dengan frustasi sebelum terduduk di lantai marmer.

"Sudah puas?" desis Nijimura penuh kemurkaan.

"Sudah puas dengan melampiaskan emosimu pada Tetsuya?" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

Sepasang _onyx_ Nijimura berkilat berbahaya saat remaja itu maju dan menerjang kerah kemeja sekolah Haizaki. Membuat Haizaki sedikit terangkat dan menghantam tembok dengan kasar.

"Apa yang telah kau katakan pada Tetsuya, hah?" tanya Nijimura sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Haizaki. "Beraninya kau mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya. Apa kau gila?! Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk bersikap seperti itu? JAWAB AKU HAIZAKI!" bentak Nijimura keras.

Haizaki terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk lesu dengan bibir bawah tergigit kuat. Helaian kelabunya menutupi separuh wajah, membuat Nijimura tak mampu melihat ekspresi sang remaja. Namun Nijimura tahu jika Haizaki sangat menyesal atas tindakannya.

"Kau telah melanggar sumpah kita. Kau—" Nijimura mendesah. Cengkeraman pada kerah seragam sekolah Haizaki ia lepas.

"Kau bisa berbuat sesukamu."

Keheningan meraja. Menghantarkan suasana tak nyaman pada dua remaja yang masih berdiri di tangga. Keduanya hanya bisa terpaku sambil mendengarkan suara isakan samar dari arah atap.

Merasakan firasat buruk, Nijimura berlari dengan langkah panjang diikuti oleh Haizaki.

… dan di sanalah ia melihat si bungsu Akashi.

Remaja mungil itu tengah berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar menahan tangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan posisi membelakangi Nijimura yang datang dari arah pintu darurat.

Tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan, langkah kaki berjalan tergesa menuju si remaja. Bermaksud segera membawa tubuh sepupunya itu ke dalam pelukan. Menenangkannya, membuatnya merasa aman, dan mengusir semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Tetsuya berbalik. Berjalan dengan langkah lambat ke arah Nijimura dengan wajah terputup poni.

"Ada yang salah," gumam Nijimura sambil memperhatikan Tetsuya.

Benar saja. Sebelum Nijimura bisa menyadari apa yang salah, sepasang kakinya berlari menyongsong tubuh Tetsuya yang mendadak limbung ke depan.

"Tetsuya!" teriaknya dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa.

"Shuu … zou-nii?"

Nijimura menangkap tubuh Tetsuya tepat pada waktunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu seakan takut kehilangan.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nijimura.

Urung mendapatkan jawaban, Nijimura kembali bertanya. "Tetsuya?" Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pandangan sayu dari sang sepupu.

"Tetsuya? Apa yang terjadi?" teriaknya dengan suara tercekat. Raut wajahnya bertambah kalut saat ia menyadari nafas Tetsuya mulai memendek dan baju seragamnya yang basah. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi berkulit pucat menuruni pipi.

Panik. Lengan kokohnya menggoncang tubuh Tetsuya yang lemas. "Tetsuya? Di mana yang sakit? Tetsuya jawab aku. Jangan diam saja! Tetsuya!"

Nijimura mengumpat. Ditatapnya Haizaki yang berdiri di belakangnya nyalang. "Ini yang kau inginkan?" desisnya dengan nada dingin.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Nijimura bangkit. Dibopongnya tubuh mungil Tetsuya menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa kesulitan. Sedangkan di belakangnya tampak sosok Haizaki yang berjalan mengikuti. Wajahnya pucat dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan saat melihat tubuh tak berdaya yang terkulai digendongan Nijimura.

"Aku akan memanggil Midorima," ucapnya lirih saat berhasil menyusul Nijimura. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sosok pucat yang tengah terpejam, namun urung ketika sadar tentang apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi. Berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, ia pun bergegas menyusuri koridor panjang dan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Nijimura tersentak. Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Tak lama, sebuah kepala hijau dan kelabu menyembul dari balik gorden yang memisahkan ranjang satu dengan ranjang yang lain.

" _Senpai_ , apa yang terjadi?" tanya Midorima sembari mendekati Tetsuya yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Shougo tak memberitahumu?"

Midorima mengernyit. Sepasang iris hijaunya menyipit, menuntut penjelasan pada remaja kelabu yang menyeretnya dengan paksa ke ruang kesehatan.

Sadar jika ia takkan mendapatkan jawaban, jemari lentiknya kini sibuk memeriksa kondisi Tetsuya. "Denyut nadi dan suhu tubuhnya normal. Aku rasa hanya kelelahan," jelas Midorima kepada dua remaja di hadapannya. "Inilah alasan kenapa kita tak seharusnya mengizinkannya sekolah. Ia butuh istirahat lebih lama," gerutu Midorima.

Hening, tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi ucapannya atau pun berkomentar.

 _Demi Tuhan, ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua?!_

Midorima mendengus. "Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, _nanodayo_. Aku harap kalian akan menceritakannya saat kita di apartemenku nanti."

"Kurasa lebih baik kita membawa Tetsuya pulang." Nijimura bangkit dari kursi. Sebelah tangan merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya. "Aku akan meminta Tanaka-san menjemput kita."

"Dan alasan apa yang akan kita berikan pada Akashi nanti?" tanya Midorima dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Jujur saja ia tak tahu situasi apa yang ia hadapi. Pertama Haizaki menemuinya dengan raut wajah kacau dan memintanya segera ke ruang kesehatan karena ada Tetsuya yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Lalu setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, yang ia lihat adalah mantan kapten basketnya yang duduk di samping ranjang dan dipenuhi aura suram.

Sungguh Midorima ingin sekali mengumpat.

Namun tak lama kemudian, masih dengan suasana tak nyaman, tiba-tiba Haizaki berdeham. Sepasang iris kelabunya menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "A-aku yang akan mencari alasan untuk Seijuurou. Kalian pergilah."

 **^0^**

Sepatu kets putih dengan aksen biru mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu dengan tak sabar. Jam dinding yang tergantung pasrah di dinding _gym_ menjadi sasaran pelototan dari sepasang heterokrom sewarna senja. Tak sampai di situ, sebuah decakan dan dengusan juga berkali-kali meluncur mulus dari belah bibir sang pemuda berambut merah menyala.

Ada apa gerangan?

Aomine menatap Seijuurou dengan alis berkerut. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Seijuurou bertingkah bak cacing kepanasan seperti itu. Padahal latihan baru dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. "Mungkinkah Akashi sakit perut?" pikirnya sambil mengoper bola pada Kise yang berada di dekat ring basket dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Akashi, kau tak apa?" tanya Aomine sambil mengambil botol minuman yang berada di sebelah Seijuurou.

Satu alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang gugup. "Begini, kau kelihatan gelisah. Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Seijuurou mengernyit. Jelas tak suka jika dirinya diperhatikan. Apalagi orang itu berhasil menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang tidak fokus dalam menjalankan tugas.

"Apa kau tahu di mana yang lain? Mereka terlambat."

"Oh." Aomine kini bisa menebak apa yang tengah dirisaukan kapten basketnya itu.

Tersenyum lebar, Aomine kembali berkata dengan riang. "Kau tak perlu kesal. Kita baru saja mulai latihan, kau tahu?"

Sepasang heterokrom menyipit. "Kau berani menasehatiku, Daiki?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," ucapnya sambil berjalan mundur. "Ah, itu Haizaki!"

Seorang remaja berambut kelabu berjalan memasuki _gym_ dengan _ogah-ogahan._ Sebelah tangannya tampak sedang menjinjing sepatu basket. Sedangkan tangan lain menggendong tas sekolah yang terkesan kosong.

"Kau terlambat," ujar Seijuurou dengan nada dingin. "Bersiaplah untuk pemanasan yang biasa dan ditambah dua putaran ekstra."

Haizaki mengangguk. Bergegas ke ruang ganti tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Ah, tapi tampaknya tak begitu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Haizaki tiba-tiba berhenti. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke Seijuurou yang kini fokus mengamati jalannya latihan.

"Ah, aku punya pesan," ucapnya setengah hati. "Kuroko tampaknya kurang sehat sehingga ia pulang duluan sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir usai."

Alis Akashi bertaut. "Oh? Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Haizaki menggedikkan bahu lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang ganti. Selama di dalam sana pikiran Haizaki dipenuhi oleh respon biasa dari Seijuurou. Sejujurnya Haizaki tak penah menyangka jika tugas ini akan mudah. Haizaki sebelumnya bahkan telah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya. Seperti menghadapi aura penuh intimidasi Seijuurou dan segala pertanyaan rincinya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya. Namun faktanya tak seperti yang ia duga.

Haizaki menghela napas lega. Satu-satunya hal yang ia takutkan kini adalah sang kakak, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 **^0^**

"APA?!"

Nijimura mendengus. "Rendahkan suaramu, Midorima."

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Haizaki kali ini," ucap Midorima sambil berjalan hilir mudik dengan sebelah tangan memijit pelipis. Pening memikirkan tingkah para Akashi dan sepupu-sepupunya yang sulit sekali diatur.

Nijimura yang kini sedang bersantai di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya tampak tak terganggu dengan hal yang dilakukan Midorima. Bukannya ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Hanya saja ia membutuhkan waktu sediri dengan pikirannya. Sudah cukup dengan hal menguras emosi dan tenaga yang dialaminya beberapa jam lalu. Sekarang ia butuh rileks sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

Pada akhirnya Midorima menyerah. Berjalan menuju dapur, diambilnya sebuah air mineral dingin sebelum menyusul Nijimura dan duduk di sofa. "Apa yang akan kita katakan pada Tetsuya saat ia bangun _nanodayo_? Aku tak kuat untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya," ucap Midorima sambil mendesah pasrah. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di dada dengan kaki menyilang. Sepasang iris hijaunya fokus pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara komedi.

Nijimura menggedikkan bahu. "Tetsuya akan mengerti."

"Ya, ia akan diam menahan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri. Bertingkah layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap seperti biasa. Apa itu yang kau maksud, _senpai_?" tandas Midorima dalam satu helaan napas.

Nijimura tersenyum pahit. "Aku ingin melindunginya. Bukan. Kita semua ingin melindunginya. Tapi ia tak pernah memberi kita kesempatan."

"Lalu, apa Mayuzumi-san mengetahui perbuatan adik tersayangnya _nanodayo_?"

Nijimura terkekeh. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya menyipit tajam. Midorima bisa melihat kilatan penuh kekejian pada warna segelap malam itu. "Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan," pikirnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat. Aku punya pekerjaan lain yang harus kuselesaikan," jelasnya sambil masih berkutat dengan ponsel di tangan.

"Pekerjaan lain?" Midorima memperbaiki posisi duduknya, merasa tertarik. "Apa itu _nanodayo_?"

"Saitou Kazuto. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Kening Midorima mengernyit. "Saitou?"

Puas dengan ekspresi bingung yang Midorima tampilkan, pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Nijimura itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana dengan Saitou Satsuki?"

Ah, Midorima mengerti sekarang. "Apakah ini mengenai insiden tujuh tahun yang lalu, _nanodayo_? Kau menemukan sesuatu, _senpai?"_

"Ya, sesuatu yang menarik."

Sepasang alis hijau menukik. Midorima paling kesal jika seseorang berbicara dengan cara bertele-tele seperti Nijimura kini. Ingin sekali rasanya Midorima melempar bola basket ke kepala Nijimura dengan lemparan _three point_ miliknya. Tapi mungkin sebelum Midorima berhasil melakukannya, Nijimura telah memisahkan nyawanya duluan dari raga.

Sementara itu Nijimura tampak tengah tersenyum miring di seberang sofa yang berhadapan dengan Midorima. Ia sangat menikmati setiap raut wajah terganggu _kohai_ -nya beserta rasa penasaran yang tergambar jelas di sana. Walau sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud untuk bersikap menyebalkan, sungguh. Ia hanya butuh hiburan. Sedangkan _chat_ -nya sama sekali tak dibalas oleh Mayuzumi sialan.

Setelah jeda yang terasa begitu lama bagi Midorima, Nijimura akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Kurasa, aku menemukan adiknya yang hilang."

 **^0^**

Seijuurou masih betah mengamati jalannya latihan sore itu walau dirinya gagal fokus. Perkataan Haizaki barusan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan membuat hatinya tak nyaman.

"Tetsuya," desahnya lirih dan terlarut dalam lamunan hiingga tak menyadari seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa setumpuk kertas.

" _Are_? Di mana yang lain?" tanya Momoi sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Apa kau tahu di mana yang lain, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou tersadar. Sepasang heterokrom menatap Momoi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Nijimura ada tambahan pelajaran. Shintarou izin karena urusan mendadak. Tetsuya tak bisa ikut latihan karena sakit," jelasnya singkat.

"Ah. Tetsu-kun sakit?"

"Begitulah yang dikatakan Haizaki. Ia pulang sebelum kelas usai."

Momoi mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tetsu-kun memang kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya tadi pagi."

Tanpa seorang pun menyadari, gadis itu mengumpat di dalam hati. Gagal sudah rencananya hari ini untuk melihat momen kebersamaan _akakuro._ "Padahal jika Tetsuya sakitnya _pas_ sedang latihan, kan semua akan jauh lebih menyenangkan", pikirnya penuh kekecewaan.

Namun tiba-tiba iris merah muda itu berbinar. Seakan ia menemukan ide lain yang tak kalah menarik. "Nee~ nee~ Akashi-kun," ucapnya sambil menulis sesuatu di _handboard._ "Tidakkah kau merasa Tetsu-kun lebih kurus dari biasanya?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah cemas yang meyakinkan.

Sebelah alis Seijuurou naik. "Aku tak berpikir begitu. Ia selalu kelihatan mini."

Momoi terkekeh. "Tapi Akashi-kun tak jauh lebih mini _lho_ dari Tetsu-kun," goda Momoi tanpa sungkan. Ah, ia puas bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah Seijuurou yang kini mulai kembali sibuk mengamati jalannya latihan.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka Akashi-kun tak menyadarinya," lanjutnya cepat. "Kupikir Akashi-kun menaruh perhatian lebih pada Tetsu-kun?"

Tatapan Seijuurou teralih pada Momoi dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kalian menjalin hubungan spesial? Atau mungkin Akashi-kun memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Lihat saja Seijuurou, aku akan menyesatkan perasaan yang selama ini kau rasakan pada Tetsuya," batin Momoi tersenyum iblis.

Seijuurou tertegun lama. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Seijuurou heran. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada dengan kaki kanan yang mengetuk lantai tidak sabar.

"Ayolah Akashi-kun. Aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, janji!" Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap Seijuurou dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu pada Tetsuya," jawab Seijuurou dengan nada final.

Momoi menghela napas lelah. "Kau tahu, hal semacam itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang tabu. Kau bebas menyukai dan mencintai siapa pun." Suara Momoi terdengar serius hingga membuat Seijuurou sedikit berjengit.

"Tapi jika itu Tetsu-kun, tampaknya Akashi-kun akan punya banyak saingan. Termasuk aku," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar sebelum kemudian berlari menghampiri Kise dan Aomine yang berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Kini ia terlihat tengah memberikan handuk dan air mineral pada keduanya.

Seijuurou yang merasa lega atas kepergian Momoi akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, kata-kata Momoi barusan sedikit banyak mengganggu dirinya. Membuat Seijuurou kembali memikirkan perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan si biru muda. Tapi ia yakin jika ini bukanlah seperti yang Momoi katakan. Walau sejujurnya, Sejuurou memang menyukai dan menyayangi Tetsuya, dan ia takkan menampik hal itu. Lalu perasaan macam apakah ini? Atau jangan-jangan Momoi memang benar?

Perasaannya ini adalah cinta sesama jenis.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," gumam Seijuurou sambil menggeleng keras.

… dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah seringai kemenangan mengembang di wajah manager tim basketnya.

"Kena kau!"

 **TBC**

Update kilat uhuy! Nara berencana update sesering mungkin sampai menjelang tahun baru berhubung sedang liburan dan di rumah sendirian. Terimakasih buat yang masih bersedia menbaca dan telah meninggalkan jejaknya. Apresiasi kalian sungguh berkesan bagi nara. ^^

Ps: untuk yang bertanya tentang satsuki kecil dan keluarga sedang berada dimana dan kemana akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.


	15. Chapter 14 Masa Lalu bag4

Sepasang iris biru muda terbuka lebar. Sesekali ia mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu kamar. Merasa familiar dengan tempat di mana ia terbaring, kedua mata mengedar pandang ke sepenjuru ruang. Mencari sesosok remaja yang ia kenal. Pemilik rumah, sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang bertanggungjawab atas keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Nihil, hela napas diembus pelan. Punggung mungil beringsut, mencoba duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengan. Berhasil, ia kini bersandar nyaman pada kepala ranjang empuk. Sebelah tangan mencoba meraih segelas air minum yang terletak di samping ranjang, berdiri angkuh di atas sebuah meja kayu berpelitur.

Tenggorokannya kering—gatal—terasa tak nyaman. Satu lobang hidungnya juga mampet dengan pangkal hidung yang meradang.

Masih merentangkan tangan, denyutan menyakitkan di kepala bagian belakang tiba-tiba mendera. Berteriak protes agar dirinya segera kembali berbaring dan mengabaikan rasa haus yang menyiksa.

Namun, tampaknya dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepadanya. Pintu kayu di ujung ruangan terbuka pelan. Menyisakan suara derit menyeramkan yang biasa tersaji pada film horror kenamaan.

"Tetsuya?"

Bariton lembut mengalun bagai bisikan saat sebuah kepala sehitam arang menyembul. Derap langkah kaki berbalut celana _training_ rumahan terdengar, diikuti suara pintu tertutup pelan.

Nijimura menatap was-was. Tangan kanannya mendorong sebuah kursi di sisi ranjang sebelum mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil memaksakan senyum seraya meletakkan kembali gelas kosong yang isinya telah disesap habis oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk samar. Kepalanya menunduk dengan sepasang iris sewarna langit menatap gelisah selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

Deru mesin pendingin ruangan menginvasi. Baik Nijimura maupun Tetsuya terdiam. Enggan memecah kesunyian yang bergelayut untuk memulai percakapan serius nan menguras tenaga.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, akhirnya Nijimura mengalah dan memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Suaranya lirih saat kalimat itu meluncur dengan sirat penyesalan teramat dalam.

"Tetsuya, aku—"

Telapak tangan mungil menyentuh lengannya. Menghentikan kata maaf yang siap terlontar. Membuat sepasang bibir terkatup dan menelan kembali kalimat demi kalimat yang telah tersusun apik di kepala hitamnya. Iris biru muda kini menatapnya penuh permohonan. Ia tahu Tetsuya tak ingin membahas itu. Tidak sekarang. Tapi Nijimura harus.

Melepas genggaman lemah Tetsuya, tangan mungil ia tempatkan di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Memainkan jemari kurus sambil sesekali tersenyum sendu.

"Kau tahu, kami semua sangat bersyukur atas kehadiranmu di tengah keluarga kita," ucap Nijimura mengawali semua.

"Tak pernah sekalipun terbayang bagaimana hidup kami tanpamu." Tatap mata sewarna arang masih betah mengamati jari-jari Tetsuya yang terasa halus saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Nijimura lantas tersenyum tipis. Ia teringat akan masa lalu yang kini terasa bagai dongeng sebelum tidur. "Kau sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan kami, benar?" tanyanya sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh kasih pada Tetsuya.

"Shougo tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh. Ia sangat menyesal dan aku telah menghajarnya," lanjut Nijimura diiringi sebuah kekehan canggung. Sungguh ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana suram dan melankolis seperti saat ini. Tapi ia tetap harus menegaskan sesuatu pada Tetsuya sebelum bungsu Akashi itu mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Kembali menanggung rasa sakit seorang diri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tetsuya, kami akan melindungimu," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Tidak, kita akan melindungi keluarga ini bersama-sama." Pipi gembil dielus lembut. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging. Mencoba menghilangkan keraguan pada diri sang sepupu sebelum menyeka cairan bening yang mengumpul di sudut mata.

"Tapi nii-san, Shougo-nii benar. Aku hanya beban." Tetsuya menggigit bibir. Bulir-bulir bening sontak meleleh dari kedua matanya. Bak rintik hujan yang jatuh di musim panas. Indah namun menyakitkan.

"Ssst. Shougo tak pernah berpikir seperti itu." Nijimura membungkam bibir mungil dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak juga aku maupun Chihiro," lanjutnya lagi.

"Andai kau bisa melihat bagaimana syok-nya ia setelah meninggalkanmu sendirian di atap."

Tetsuya terisak pelan. "A-aku tahu," bisiknya sebelum menghambur ke pelukan Nijimura. "Shougo-nii terluka karena sikapku," gumam Tetsuya tatkala mengingat sorot mata penuh keputus-asaan pada diri Haizaki yang membuat hatinya perih tak terperi.

Nijimura hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan Tetsuya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuat si kecil senyaman mungkin di dalam dekapan. Mengelus pelan punggung ringkih itu dengan gerakan memutar nan menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Call Out Your Name**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Semi-canon**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **CHAPTER 14 Masa Lalu bag 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah kaki memasuki sebuah _mansion._ Iris kelabu mengedar ke sepenjuru ruang tatkala seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri sembari tersenyum ramah. Diambilnya sebuah bingkisan yang berada di tangan Mayuzumi sebelum kemudian menghilang ke arah dapur.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyanya pada kepala pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisinya.

Tanaka Ito, sang kepala pelayan tersenyum. "Seijuurou-sama masih ada kegiatan klub sedangkan Shuuzou-sama sedang ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah."

Sebelah alis Mayuzumi terangkat. " Kegiatan klub, eh?" batinnya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Anda ingin langsung beristirahat? Saya telah menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar dan segala keperluan Anda. Saya yakin kedua tuan muda akan segera pulang sebelum makan malam," ujarnya seraya menunduk sopan.

Mayuzumi mengangguk lantas mengikuti sang kepala pelayan ke lantai dua. Menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang dan berbelok ke kiri menuju sebuah kamar yang biasa ia tempati saat menginap di _mansion_ keluarga Nijimura.

"Silahkan beristirahat dan nikmati waktu Anda," ucap Tanaka sebelum undur diri.

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Ranjang empuk menjadi destinasi pertama untuk melepas lelah sebelum ponsel pintar di saku celana menjadi pusat atensi selanjutnya. Ia berniat memberikan syok terapi pada adik tersayangnya dengan mengirimkan pesan kedatangan berbalut ancaman.

Tunggu dulu. Mayuzumi sama sekali tak bermaksud datang mengacau tanpa pemberitahuan, sungguh. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tak ada waktu lebih. Akhir pekan ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirnya untuk bisa berkunjung ke Tokyo, atau tidak sama sekali.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Tetsuya kembali bersekolah, jika ia tak salah ingat. Selama waktu itu ia terus mencari informasi menyangkut insiden tujuh tahun yang lalu, hubungannya dengan Momoi Satsuki, dan orang itu. Beberapa telah membuahkan hasil, sisanya masih belum dapat terkuak. Ia merasa seseorang mengetahui gerak geriknya dan menutup semua akses informasi yang ingin ia ketahui.

Tapi kini ada masalah lain yang lebih penting.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyeret pulang Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pada hari itu," gumam Mayuzumi dengan mata berkilat.

"Jika membius dan mengikat mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya cara, dengan senang hati kulakukan."

 **^0^**

Angan Momoi menerawang. Langit-langit kamar menjadi proyektor dadakan yang merefleksikan ingatan masa lalunya. Masa lalu penuh kepahitan. Diprakarsai oleh seseorang atas nama dendam. Bukan untuk keluarganya. Ya, ia dan keluarganya hanyalah korban ketidakadilan akibat kelalaian. Atau mungkin dapat disebut korban salah sasaran?

Terserah, tapi yang jelas ia tak bisa menerima semuanya. Takdir ini sungguh kejam. Melalap kehidupan indahnya menjadi bara api dalam balutan guguran abu. Hanya sekejap dan canda tawa itu pun sirna. Berganti menjadi isak tangis dan rasa sakit dalam dada. Membuatnya tak sanggup bernapas saat mayat kedua orang tuanya terbujur di depan mata. Kaku, nyaris tak dapat dikenali. Sementara itu sang adik entah di mana, tak tahu rimbanya.

Oh, mungkinkah adik kecilnya itu juga tewas? Lalu jasadnya hancur tak bersisa? Tersebar ke sepenjuru hutan dalam bentuk sepihan dan potongan. Memikirkannya saja ia nyaris muntah.

Momoi mengerling. Ditatapnya langit malam yang terpampang di luar jendela. Pikirannya kembali berkelana. Kilasan tiap kejadian menjadi lebih jelas. Semua di mulai pada malam itu. Malam yang sama, malam yang juga diterangi cahaya bulan sabit pucat.

.

.

"Besok kita semua akan berangkat ke Hokaido."

"Horeeeee. Yeaaaay! Liburan. Liburan. Liburan." Satsuki kecil berteriak girang. Langkah kaki mungilnya berderap pelan pada lantai kayu, beralaskan _tatami._

Sang ibu, Saitou Saya, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang kelewat antusias tentang perjalanan mereka kali ini. Wajar saja, Satsuki belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi pulau yang berada di utara Jepang tersebut. Apalagi sekarang adalah musim semi. Taman bunga di _Nakafurano-cho_ tentu saja tengah bersemi dengan indahnya.

"Apa kita akan ke sana dengan menaiki kereta?" tanya Saya sembari memasukkan baju suami dan anak-anaknya ke dalam koper.

Kazuto mematikan televisi, mengangkat Hiro yang tertidur di sofa, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Tubuh mungil lantas dibaringkan dengan hati-hati di atas _futon._ Mengecup puncak kepala sang jagoan penuh afeksi, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang istri.

"Kita ke sana dengan pesawat pribadi Masaomi-sama," jawabnya seraya memeriksa beberapa dokumen. "Lalu di bandara nanti sebuah helikopter akan mengantar kita ke _resort_ baru itu."

"Helikopter? Hooreeeeee, kita akan naik helikopter. _kaa-chan_ , bukankah itu keren?" Satsuki memandang ibunya dengan mata berbinar. Sebuah boneka beruang merah muda berada di dekapan.

Tangan kurus terulur, mengusap lembut helaian merah muda Satsuki. "Sudah larut. Sekarang tidurlah. Sat-chan tidak ingin besok bangun kesiangan kan? Temani Hiro-kun, kasihan ia sendirian."

Satsuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak lama kemudian ia berlari ke kamar untuk menyusul sang adik setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Apakah kondisi Tet-chan sangat serius?"

Kazuto menoleh, mendapati istrinya memasang raut wajah cemas. "Tidak, hanya butuh istirahat. Awalnya Tetsuya tetap bersikeras agar mereka pergi, tapi Seijuurou menolak. Kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa."

Saya bernapas lega. Ia sungguh khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putra sahabatnya itu. "Sayang sekali, padahal mereka telah merencanakan ini sebagai liburan keluarga. Shiori bahkan sangat antusias dalam menyiapkan segalanya."

Suara derit kursi terdengar. Saya kini bisa merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Tetsuya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana." Menghela napas, Kazuto kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Hiro." Suaranya terdengar pilu. Dekapan pada sang istri dipererat. Kepala berhelaian cokelat terkubur dalam ceruk leher seputih porselen.

Kedua tangan Saya terhenti. Pakaian di genggaman ia letakkan di pangkuan. Sebelah lengan sang suami diusap lembut, ia berkata lirih menenangkan. "Tak kan ada yang terjadi pada Hiro maupun Satsuki. Begitu pun dengan keluarga ini. Aku berjanji."

.

.

Goncangan cukup keras terasa. Sepasang mata cokelat teralih dari pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Raut wajah pria itu memucat saat menyadari sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

"Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanyanya pada co-pilot yang berada di depan. Sepasang tangannya kini mendekap protektif pada sosok bocah lelaki yang tertidur di pangkuan.

"Kami tak yakin, Kazuto-sama," jawab sang co-pilot dengan wajah bingung.

Helikopter itu bergerak liar. Mengantarkan goncangan-goncangan keras pada penumpang di dalamnya.

" _Anata_ , apa yang terjadi?" Suara bernada cemas terdengar. Saya telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Satsuki di pangkuannya pun juga mulai terjaga dan menatap bingung ke dua orang tuanya.

Goncangan lebih keras kembali terjadi. Dua pasang mata suami istri menyorot ngeri. "Kita akan jatuh."

Saya terbelalak. Helikopter mulai oleng sebelum kemudian menukik kebawah. Darahnya terasa tersedot dari raga. Ia sadar betul jika nyawanya tengah dipertaruhkan. Begitu pun dengan dua buah hatinya.

Satsuki mulai menangis ketakutan. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat baju sang ibu. Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang iris merah muda. Sesekali pandangannya teralih pada sang ayah yang masih mendekap Hiro sambil berbicara pada pilot.

"Helikopter ini di luar kendali. _Collective_ dan _Cyclic_ mengalami mal fungsi. Saya sama sekali tak bisa menaikkan ketinggian atau mengubah arah terbangnya, Kazuto-sama," ucap sang pilot dengan suara setenang mungkin. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menekan tombol dan mengutak-atik beberapa _tools_. Sementara itu sang _co-pilot_ di sebelahnya sedang berusaha melakukan panggilan radio ke pangkalan.

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah belakang. Semua mata terbelalak. Kazuto mengintip dari jendela dan menemukan bagian sayap belakang mengepulkan asap hitam.

"Mesin meledak. Beruntung tangki bahan bakar masih utuh," gumam sang pilot pelan.

"Ki-kita harus menemukan tempat untuk pendaratan darurat. Di mana saja," perintahnya setengah berteriak. Sebelah tangan mengusap punggung Hiro lembut saat menyadari jagoan kecilnya telah terbangun.

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa. _Tou-chan_ di sini," gumamnya berulang-ulang.

Helikopter makin bergerak menggila. Miring ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam gerakan cepat. "Sebaiknya Anda sekeluarga mengencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda, Kazuto-sama," titah co-pilot dari depan.

Kazuto kembali duduk. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memeluk Saya beserta Satsuki yang kini memeluk leher sang istri sambil menangis.

"Baling-baling utama mulai kehilangan fungsinya," ujar sang pilot. "Kazuto-sama, mohon bersiap-siap.

Kazuto menatap kedua buah hatinya pedih. Tak menyangka keluarganya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tidak. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Hiro dan Satsuki, bagaimana pun caranya. Ya, pasti ada cara.

"Aku ingin kau menjatuhkan helikopter ini di sungai itu," ujarnya saat sepasang mata cokelat menangkap lanskap alur mengular di antara lebatnya hutan.

Saya terkesiap. Sepasang iris merah mudanya menatap nanar sang suami. Lelehan bening mulai mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kita akan melindungi Hiro dan Satsuki." Kazuto tersenyum menenangkan.

Seketika helikopter kembali bergerak liar. Bergoncang hebat sebelum menukik dengan kecepatan konstan. Menuju destinasi terakhir mereka. Tempat yang telah ia pilih untuk menyabung nyawa.

Benturan keras terasa saat badan helikopter menabrak dasar sungai berbatu. Debit air yang cukup deras mulai merangsek masuk. Memenuhi kokpit di mana kedua pilot dan co-pilot tergeletak tak bergerak.

"Sa-saya?" panggil Kazuto lirih. Dilihatnya sang istri yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari kepala. Bagian perutnya tertusuk besi runcing yang entah berasal dari mana. Begitu banyak puing di sekitar mereka.

Kazuto meringis. Perhatiannya lantas tertuju pada Satsuki yang meringkuk di pelukan Saya. Tubuhnya menggigil akibat syok yang diderita. Mungkin sebagian juga disebabkan oleh air yang mulai menenggelamkan mereka semua. Sementara itu Hiro berada di pelukannya, tak bergerak. Ia tak yakin apakah sang buah hati selamat atau tidak. Tangannya yang mendekap Hiro pun mulai terasa kebas. Separuh tubuhnya mati rasa. Nyaris tak bisa merasakan separah apa cedera yang dialaminya.

"Sa-satsuki. Per-gi," ucapnya dengan suara lemah. "Ke-keluar dari sini."

Satsuki menggeleng keras. Kedua tangan masih mencengkeram baju sang ibu dengan erat. "Pergi, ka-kami akan menyusulmu. _Tou-chan_ berjanji," bujuk sang ayah. Kedua matanya manyiratkan kebulatan tekad.

Menghapus air matanya, Satsuki mengangguk. Ia mulai turun dari pangkuan Saya. Debit air mulai meninggi hingga sebatas dadanya. Membuat ia kepayahan berjalan dan menyelusup di antara puing-puing. Lengan dan pipinya pun tak luput dari sayatan dan goresan besi tajam yang menutup dan merintangi akses menuju pintu keluar yang kini telah ringsek tak berbentuk. Menyisakan celah sempit untuk dilewati satu orang.

Sebelum melewati celah tersebut, Satsuki melihat sang ayah kembali. Kazuto tampak sedang berjuang membebaskan diri bersama Hiro di gendongan. Mengetahui Satsuki menatapnya, Kazuto mengangguk sambil terseyum kecil. Bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatan dan semangat pada putri sulungnya.

Yakin bahwa sang ayah akan segera menyusulnya bersama sang adik tercinta, Satsuki beringsut keluar. Tubuh mungilnya disambut oleh dingin dan derasnya arus sungai. Menyeretnya menjauh dari puing helikopter, sebelum helikopter itu meledak dan mengeluarkan bola api pijar.

" _Tou-chan_!"

.

.

Momoi terbangun. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan saat ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar di benaknya bak kaset rusak. Seakan tak ingin membiarkannya lupa dan terbebas dari segala rasa sakit juga penyesalan. Seandainya ia tak keluar waktu itu. Seandainya ia tak mengikuti perkataan ayahnya waktu itu. Seandainya ia tak meninggalkan keluarganya waktu itu, pasti kini ia telah bahagia dengan kedua orang tau dan adiknya di atas sana. Akan tetapi, lihatlah ia sekarang. Bergumul dalam penderitaan dan nafsu balas dendam yang tak berujung.

Dirinya lelah. Tak bolehkah ia menyusul mereka saja sekarang?

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak boleh. Ia harus menuntut balas. Ia harus memberikan penderitaan yang sama pada keluarga yang telah membuatnya mengalami pengalaman mengerikan ini. Ia harus membuat mereka semua terkubur dalam kubungan keputuasaan, seperti dirinya. Ya, harus. Bahkan ia akan berbuat lebih.

 **^0^**

Nijimura mengernyit. Heran saat melihat televisi di ruang keluarga menyala tanpa ada yang menontonnya.

"Seijuurou kah?" batin Nijimura sangsi. "Tak biasanya Seijuurou menonton televisi pada jam-jam seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia baru pulang latihan basket?" pikirnya lagi.

Mengedikkan bahu, Nijimura dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju tangga. Ia lelah, sungguh. Seharian bercumbu dengan simulasi soal ujian masuk sekolah menegah atas membuat separuh nyawanya meluruh. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan kini adalah segera mandi dan bercumbu dengan kasur.

"Mau kemana kau? Pergi tanpa memberi salam," lantun sebuah bariton bernada dingin.

Nijimura berjengit. Hafal betul dengan suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Takut akan kenyataan yang tengah menghantam, Nijimura menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sepasang iris gelapnya menatap tak percaya sesosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang kini tengah menonton televisi dengan _gesture_ angkuh. Di pangkuannya tergeletak lemas sebuah _light novel_ bersampul lolita.

Oh Tuhan, pasti pikirannya sangatlah kacau hingga dirinya berdelusi akan kehadiran sosok Mayuzumi.

"Tunggu, bukannya sebelumnya tak ada seorang pun yang duduk di situ?" batin Nijimura berkeringat. Itu bukan setan _kan_?

Senyum canggung tersungging. Nijimura bergidik saat merasakan hawa setan mulai mendominasi ruang. Menguar dari sesosok pemuda kelabu yang memicing ganas dari ujung sofa.

"Ka-kau di sini? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nijimura sembari menggaruk tengkuk dengan gugup. Masih betah mematung di ujung tangga dengan wajah tolol.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut tamu?" Mayuzumi mencibir. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Nijimura.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" pekik Nijimura histris. Kedua tangan terangkat sebagai upaya pertahanan diri sebelum sesosok makhluk penjelmaan Mayuzumi berhasil memangkas jarak lebih jauh.

Pelipis Mayuzumi berkedut. Tahu akan isi otak Nijimura yang butuh penyucian dalam waktu dekat. Setelah berdiri berhadapan, sebelah tangan Mayuzumi terangkat, menjitak dahi mulus Nijimura pelan. Netra kelabu menatap kosong.

"Senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, Shuuzou," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Nijimura terhenyak. "Eh? Kau benar-benar nyata? Kukira setan."

 _Terkutuklah hawa tipis keturunan iblis dari gen Mayuzumi!_

Pemuda itu mendengus. Bisa menerka sumpah serapah Nijimura yang kini tengah memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Kenapa tak memberi kabar?!" ucapnya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ehm."

Tatap mata dua kepala beda warna teralih. Bergulir ke ujung tangga tempat di mana suara berasal.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas bersiap Shuuzou, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam."

Suara bariton menggema dari atas. Sesosok remaja berjalan menuruni tangga dengan handuk tersampir di leher. Helaian merahnya basah, jelas saja ia baru selesai mandi dan segera turun untuk menemani Mayuzumi yang berada di ruang keluarga seorang diri.

Tersadar, Nijimura menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ah, kau benar," ucapnya seraya menaiki tangga secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Mayuzumi dan Seijuurou yang menatapnya keheranan.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam terasa sangat sunyi. Walau terdapat satu lagi tambahan manusia setengah setan yang duduk di ujung meja, itu tak membawa banyak perubahan. Hanya denting sendok dan garpu yang terdengar di sela-sela embusan napas dua remaja dan satu pemuda tampan.

Mayuzumi selesai lebih dulu. Kemudian disusul oleh Nijimura dan Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya kini menopang dagu seraya memandang dua remaja yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Haruskah kita bicara di sini atau pindah ke ruangan lain?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Namun tak satu pun dari Nijimura maupun Seijuurou bisa tertipu akan senyum itu. Mereka bisa melihat jelas sorot dingin dari sepasang iris kelabu.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju ruang santai yang berada di lantai dua. Bulan sabit mengintip dari balik jendela besar yang terbuka, menyambut mereka dengan sinar pusat. Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka lantas mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman pada sofa marun. Seorang pelayan wanita menghidangkan secangkir kopi, teh, dan susu cokelat panas beserta camilan untuk ketiganya.

Sepoi angin berembus masuk. Membuat gorden sewarna gading bergoyang pelan. Mengantarkan hawa sejuk malam nan menenangkan sebelum Mayuzumi berdeham khidmat.

"Kurasa kau tahu sebab kedatanganku, Seijuurou." Mayuzumi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang kaki disilangkan angkuh dengan raut wajah serius.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Ia memang sudah bisa menebak perihal apa yang membuat Mayuzumi bersedia datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo.

"Diakah yang menyuruhmu? Aku takkan mengubah keputusanku," ucap Seijuurou tenang. Raut wajahnya tak menampakkan emosi alih-alih sepasang heterokrom yang menatap dengan pandangan menusuk.

Pelipis Mayuzumi berkedut. Ia sudah memprediksi jika Seijuurou akan berkata seperti itu. Seijuurou takkan begitu saja patuh dan sukarela mengikuti kemauannya. Wajar saja. Sejak keluar dari kediaman Akashi, tak pernah sekalipun Seijuurou sudi untuk menelepon sang ayah. Apalagi mengunjungi pria paruh baya itu. Lalu kini Mayuzumi dengan seenaknya datang tanpa diundang dan menyuruhnya pulang. Terang saja Seijuurou menolak,

"Lakukanlah ini demi ibumu," tandas Mayuzumi putus asa.

Seijuurou mendecih. "Tidak jika aku harus bertemu dengan tua bangka itu!"

"Seijuurou!" bentak Nijimura murka. "Jaga ucapanmu!" Sepasang iris sewarna arang terbelalak sebelum menatap tajam Seijuurou yang duduk di seberang sofa. Sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana Seijuurou bisa begitu kasar saat membicarakan sang ayah.

"Jadi kau bahkan tak bersedia datang ke hari peringatan kematian ibumu? Sepertinya bibi salah telah membesarkan anak sepertimu. "Mayuzumi berkata dengan nada dingin. Sebelah tangannya meraih secangkir kopi hitam yang dari tadi terabaikan, kemudian menyesapnya.

"Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu, Chihiro." Seijuurou mendesis. Kedua tangan terkepal erat sebagai pelampiasan emosi. "Jangan bawa-bawa mendiang ibuku dalam masalah ini!" hardik Seijuurou sambil menuding Mayuzumi. Ia tak pernah suka jika satu-satunya wanita paling berarti di hidupnya disalahkan atas segala kegagalan dan kelakuan buruknya.

"Kau yang meminta," timpal Mayuzumi cepat. Denting cangkir beradu dengan meja kaca mengudara. Nijimura yang sedari tadi hanya menonton akhirnya memutuskan angkat bicara,

"Datanglah Seijuurou, lakukan ini demi mendiang bibi. Kau tak ingin beliau bersedih bukan? Hanya untuk hari itu." bujuk Nijimura dalam usaha membantu meyakinkan sang sepupu.

Seijuurou terdiam. Sepasang heterokrom menatap lantai marmer tak bersalah dengan nafsu membunuh. Seakan lantai itu adalah kedua sepupunya yang kini tengah menceramahi dirinya.

"Kau _putra_ satu-satunya." Lidah Mayuzumi terasa kelu saat mengucapkan kebohongan itu. "Tidakkah kau ingin mendoakannya di hari itu?"

Kepala berhelaian merah menoleh. Sepasang heterokrom menatap sendu iris kelabu. "Aku akan berusaha agar kau tak bertemu dengannya," tawar Mayuzumi lagi.

Untuk kali ini ia akan mengalah demi membawa Seijuurou ke hadapan mendiang bibinya. Tak hanya Seijuurou, ia telah berjanji akan membawa Tetsuya serta. Ia akan menepati janjinya pada orang itu apapun caranya. Ya, pada hari itu keluarganya akan berkumpul kembali, tak terkecuali. Ia telah membuat rencana dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah," putus Seijuurou akhirnya. "Tapi aku takkan menginap di _mansion_ itu."

"Kau bisa menginap di kediaman Mayuzumi. Shougo akan senang sekali tentunya." Mayuzumi tersenyum penuh arti sebelum sepasang iris kelabunya mengerling puas pada Nijimura

Menghela napas, remja yang ditatap hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya kesal. " _Jadi_?" tanyanya pada Mayuzumi dengan penekanan kelewat agresif. Nijimura tahu jika sepupu setannya ini telah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu. Selalu memutuskan sendiri kemudian memerintah orang lain seenak hati.

Tatap mata kembali terarah pada Seijuurou. Raut wajahnya tak terdefinisi, pun dengan sepasang iris kelabu yang menyorot kosong. Menyembunyikan emosi di balik topeng yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari. "Tidakkah kau ingin mengejak teman klub basketmu?" tanyanya seraya bersandar pada sofa. Otot leher dan punggungnya yang sejak tadi tegang mulai mengendur seiring misi utamanya telah sukses tak bercela.

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Tidak, kau tak salah dengar. Seseorang memberitahuku jika kau sangat dekat dengan teman satu klubmu. Kau bisa mengajak mereka jika kau mau. Mulailah membuka dirimu, Seijuurou. Percayalah pada seseorang, selain kami tentunya," ucap Mayuzumi bersungguh-sungguh.

Nijimura mengerjap pelan. _"Luar biasa Mayuzumi, aku terkesan jika Seijuurou menerima tawaranmu."_

"Kurasa tidak. Kami tak sedekat itu." Seijuurou berkilah.

"Benarkah?"

Sepasang iris bertaut. "Aku tak tahu maksudmu, tapi aku yakin."

Seakan berkhianat, sekelabat wajah terlintas di pikiran Seijuurou. Membuat sepasang heterokrom melebar sekian detik sebelum kembali seperti semula. Sesuatu yang tentu saja takkan luput dari pengamatan Mayuzumi.

"Tidak, aku takkan mengajaknya," bisik Seijuurou tanpa sadar.

"Mengajak siapa, Sei?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," elaknya lagi.

Tersenyum miring, Mayuzumi menolak kalah. "Kau bisa memberitahuku, kapan pun kau berubah pikiran."

 _Dan Kau akan berubah pikiran._

 **TBC**

Update malam minggu. ^^

Terimakasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Tiap apresiasi yang kalian berikan sangat berarti bagi nara. Sampai jumpa di ch selanjutnya.


End file.
